The Final Challenger
by funker156
Summary: Sabine is in a bit of a predicament; a neighboring clan's heir has decided to make her his mate. Of course, Sabine was against and invoked the right to challenge his claim. It was simple Sabine and two others must challenge the claimer in simple combat. Her brother and herself step up to challenge him but are defeated. Its up to an old friend to help her out of this predicament.
1. Chapter 1

Sabine watches the fight before her first clenched tight with the white of her knuckles showing. Her brother seems to be having a hard time defeating his opponent.

Tristan suited in his fully armor was blocking a fury of punches and kicks. His opponent who was dressed in green mandalorian armor swings his fist to the right causing it to connect with the side of Tristan's face. The force of the punch causes Tristan's helmet to fly off and skip along the ground.

He stumbles back and shakes his head and brings up his hands to strike back, but when he looks up he couldn't see his opponent anywhere. Turning around he was meet with fist slamming right into him causing him to fly back and onto the ground.

Barely being able to lift his head he looks up at the Mandalorian with a glare, but not before slowly turning to face Sabine in the crowd giving her an apologetic look. He drops his head and falls unconscious causing his opponent to raise his arms in victory.

Removing his helmet reveals a young man with braided blonde hair. He lets out a loud war cry towards the crowd a smile on his face. He turns to Sabine direction and makes his way over to her. He stops in front of her podium where she sat with her mother and father.

"No matter what challenge comes my way," He begins to speak. "I Konda Strorrass of Clan Eldar shall crush all who stand between me and my prize!" He gives Sabine one last look and a toothy grin before walking off with his helmet on his side.

Slamming her fist against the stand, Sabine jumps over her podium and rushes over to her brother who was still on the ground. Sliding over him, Sabine sits him up and gives him a shake.

"Tristan?"

He lets out a grumble and slowly opens his eyes.

"Ugh…Everything is shaking," He says. Shaking his head, Tristan looks at Sabine a few second later a frown grows on his face. "Sabine I'm…sorry I couldn't,"

Sabine silences him and pats his shoulder and lets out a sigh.

"It's alright you tried your best."

The two Wren siblings were back on Krownest to patch up their wounds. Tristan was in his room resting while Sabine Sat on the snowy ground in front of the frozen lake.

She lets out a sigh, her slender arms fall behind her as she stares off into the distance. Over the years of her staying on Krownest with her family to help Mandalor be free from the empire.

Her time in the Rebellion has been sparse especially when the fighting intensified when the final battle came to push back the last of the empire remnants in the sector. But when news of the Empire's super weapon being destroyed near Yavin 4 came it caused the rest of their forces to retreat into the core worlds.

Ever since then Mandalor has been aiding the rebellion by sending them ships, supplies. After the war to free their sector their numbers were low and needed time to grow and repair the damage the empire has done.

And with Clan Wren being one of the first few to stand up against the Empire many responsibilities were given to them.

Over the years Sabine has grown into a fierce young woman though to be completely honest nothing is any different about her other than the change of her hair which was now bright yellow with some streak of red.

Its been years since she has had any direct interaction with the rebellion…since she had any interaction with the Ghost crew. She lets out a sigh as memories with begin to flow back into her head.

"Sabine?"

Turning around, Sabine sees her mother walking down the stairs. Time has aged her well with her hair slightly turning grey, but her features still strong and fierce.

"I was just made aware of the outcome," she walks over Sabine and sits down on her knees next to her. "Have you chosen a third challenger yet?" Her mother just like Sabine, she was not too keen on having Konda "claim" her daughter as his mate. Over the years of finally being with her daughter once again she has come to learn that Sabine was not someone who can be just picked up from her feet and taken away. She must make the choice herself and no one could say otherwise.

"No…" Sabine says without staring at her mother. "I have to find someone before the twelfth rotation or else that means…" An angry expression grew on Sabine's face not wanting to say the rest.

Ursa stares down at her daughter her stoic expression faltering slightly.

"Perhaps there could be someone left to be a challenger."

"There is no one in sector that I trust enough to fight for me." Sabine says with frustration. "Both Tristan and I have both lost fair and square."

"What about someone who not of this sector?"

"What are you talking about?" Sabine asks finally looking up at her mother.

"The challenger does not specifically have to be of Mandalorian descent," Her mother says. "The tradition doesn't state that they can't be an outsider."

Sabine starts to understand what her mother was saying. She gets up from her seat and begins to make her way towards the stairs. Her mother stands up and watches but was surprised to see her run back to her engulfing her in a hug.

Sabine begins to pack what essentials she'll need for the trip ahead. She won't lie a part of her was excited after all this time she'll finally get a chance to return to her friends.

All set and ready to move Sabine takes one of the vacant kom'rk-class fighters near her family home.

Looking out the glass, Sabine sees her family waving her off as her ship begins to ascend. She types in a few coordinates and positions the ship to jump. With a click of a button, the stars around her begin to stretch as her ship jumps into hyperspace.

Sabine sits back in her seat and lets out a sigh. She couldn't remember the last time she saw the rest of the Ghost crew. It'll be a nice change then always being surrounded by random relatives that she probably only saw once when she was a child. She wishes she could be visiting for a better reason.

Sabine sits silently for the rest of trip until finally she jumps out of hyperspace to see the massive green planet. It was almost hard for not to jump in her seat as she approaches the planet.

A pair of X-wing fighters flew in on her flanks.

"Unknown fighter identify yourself." Says a voice from her coms.

"This is Sabine Wren of clan Wren from Mandalor." Sabine says pushing down on a button. "I'm here on business to meet someone."

"Hold while we confirm your identity." Answers a pilot.

Keeping a steady speed, Sabine waits for them to respond back to her. Only taking a few minutes, the voice returns and tells her to follow the x-wings down to a landing platform.

The base has grown since the last time Sabine was here. There was a large group of fighters in a row with various pilots inspecting the ships and keeping maintenance.

She lands her fighter and opens the cockpit and jumps onto the ground. She looks around to see if there was anything she found familiar.

"Miss, we need you to come with me." A rebel guard walks up to her a data pad in his hand and a blaster rifle hung on his back.

"Oh, it's alright," Sabine says. "I'm here to meet Hera Syndulla…er…I mean General Syndulla."

This didn't change the guard's plan and insisted on her following him.

"Is there a problem here soldier?" Asks a voice behind Sabine.

"Captain!" The guard quickly responds. "I'm just following protocol to bring," he looks down at his data pad. "Sabine Wren to command to get her inspected."

A pair of purple hands fell on Sabine's shoulder and pulls her back.

"Don't worry I'll make sure she is uh…properly inspected."

Looking between his data pad and to whoever it was behind Sabine he lets out a sigh and salutes. He walks away leaving Sabine and whoever it was that just helped her.

"You know if you plan on coming here you should at least let one of know."

Finally turning around, Sabine came face to face with a very familiar purple furred lasast. His large frame overshadowing her's.

"Zeb!" Sabine yells as she jumps at him wrapping her arms around his waist.

As if he knew what was coming, Zed kept his arms open for her second before she jumped at him.

"It's good to see you too Sabine." He says. "Been too long."

The two pull away and smile at each other.

"How have you been?" Sabine asks.

"Eh you know same old same old," he says shrugging. "Hitting the Empire here and there, but mostly I'm in charge of training the new recruits." He motions her to follow him. "What about you? It's been what how many years?"

The two begin to talk as they walk both sharing stories about what has happened. They arrive at a very welcoming sight as they approach a certain ship they spent so many years in.

"I can't believe it's still standing after all these years." Sabine says with a big smile.

"Don't let Hera hear you say that." Zeb says with a low laugh. "Come on, she should be inside doing some repairs." He pulls up his wrist and dials a code and speaks. "Hey, it's me Zeb, I got someone you need to see."

"Can it wait Zeb I'm a little…Ah! Chopper I said hold it steady!"

Zeb gives Sabine a smile while raising a brow making Sabine muffle a laugh.

"I think you'll want to see who it is."

"Alright I'll be out in a second."

The two watches as the ramp to lower itself revealing Hera standing back wiping her hands.

"Okay Zeb who's this…person," Hera's eyes grew wide as she stares down at Sabine. She slowly walks down the ramp and stands in front of Sabine examining her from top to bottom.

Sabine looks back with a wide smile on her face.

Without any words the two embrace each other in a hug both of them burying their faces within each other shoulders.

Zeb steps back to give the two some room and walks up the ramp.

Hera pulls out from the hug her eyes getting a little watery.

"Sabine what are you doing here?" She asks. "Heh what does it matter, I'm so happy to see her."

"I'm happy to see you too."

"You've grown up so much," Hera says looking over Sabine again. "You look great."

Sabines nods her head in thanks.

For the next hour the two-talk non-stop each of them just happy to be with each other's presence. It wasn't after they caught up that Hera asks her why she decided to visit suddenly.

Sabine lets out a sigh as explains her predicament.

"A month ago, a Mandalorian names Konda Strorrass decided he wanted to claim me as…mate." Sabine says the last word with great distaste. "Of course, I rejected him, so his response was to challenge me for his right."

Hera gives her a worried look.

"I'm guessing you're here not because you want to celebrate you winning." Hera asks.

Sabine shakes her head and lets out a sigh.

"I'm allowed to choose two others to challenge Konda along with me and both Tristan and I lost our fight with him."

Hera begins to put two and two together as to why Sabine was here.

"So, you're here to ask a final challenger." Hera ask crossing her arms as she stares at Sabine with a worried look.

Without answering Sabine nods her head.

"I know it's very sudden, but there isn't anyone I can depend on to do this and…" Sabine was stopped by Hera who places a hand on hers.

"Sabine we're family," Hera says giving her a comforting smile. "No matter where you are or how far you are from us we'll always be a family." Hera says clenching her hand. "And a family always helps each other."

Sabine gives the motherly Twi'lek a thankful smile.

"Now I'm pretty there's someone around here that will be just as happy to see you as he is to help you." Hera says. "Come on I'm pretty sure I know where he is."

 **Hey guys I hope you like the story! This is my first time writing fanfiction so yea. The idea came to me one day and I thought "hey why not i write about this?" and so blamo out came this...whatever it is. AGain I hope you enjoy the read.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sabine follows Hera into the dense forest of Yavin on what seems to be a manmade path. The amount of green is a stark contrast from the snowy landscape of Krownest it gave Sabine a feel of relaxation from how lush it is.

As they got closer to wherever it was they were heading, Sabine begins to hear the familiar sound of lightsabers colliding with each other.

Upon walking out of the forest, Sabine and Hera found themselves in a small clearing. In the distance they saw two figures going at each other with blue and green sabers.

"You're still keeping your side exposed."

"Well you still look weird without a beard!"

The two don't notice Sabine and Hera walking up to the side both watching.

Sabine stares in aw the swinging and swipes.

The older man kept a steady footing as he blocked and strike. His brown hair is kept in a bun and his eyes blank and white.

Kanan, was this man and with the force he felt the presence of Hera and Sabine. A warm smile grows on his face. Before he could do anything about it he has to deflect a strike from his opponent.

"What's so funny?" the younger man asks striking once more before deflecting a response swing.

Kanan turns his head towards Sabine causing the younger lad to turn around and as soon as he did his eye grew wide. Taking advantage of the situation, Kanan swings his leg under him causing the younger man to fall over. In the end the fight was over with a lightsaber pointing down at his throat.

"You forgot to stay focused." Kanan teases though his words fell on deaf ears as the younger man kept his eyes on Sabine. "Ezra?"

"Huh What?" Ezra quickly turns his head towards his master.

Kanan shakes his head and walks over to the two ladies. Though he didn't get so far as Sabine was already wrapping him in a big hug. He lets out a laugh and hugs her back.

"Welcome back Sabine." Kanan says smiling.

"It's good to see you again." Sabine pulls back and smiles up at Kanan. "The bun suits you." she says patting his bun.

"Oh, is that so?" He turns to Hera. "Looks like someone like the bun."

Hera just rolls her eyes as she walks over to them.

"So, what brings you here?" he asks.

Before she could respond, Sabine notices Ezra picking himself up on the ground. And well to say the least…he uh looks good. It took Sabine a few minutes to realize that she was staring than she should've because it took Kanan a few minutes to grab her attention.

"I'm sorry?" She asks finally pulling her gaze away from Ezra.

Giving her a curious look, Kanan points over towards a few boxes set up in a make ship lounge area.

"Why not we talk about what brings you here." Kanan offers and then turns to Ezra. "I think it's a good time to take a break."

Instead of saying anything, Ezra just keeps his eyes focused on something else and nods.

After situating themselves around the boxes, the four former crew members begin to discuss Sabine predicament.

Kanan places a hand on his chin and nods his head as he listens to her. After all the years they spent together on the Ghost Kanan knows why this was such a big problem for her.

"I can see why this is causing such a problem." Kanan says. "Though I don't understand why you're here?" He gives her a confused brow. "Wouldn't it be better if another Mandalorian fought for you?"

"Well yes, but not exactly," Sabine says. "My mother told me that tradition don't state a fighter having to be of Mandalorian descent and the only people I can think of to actually have a chance to win are you guys." Sabine looked a little ashamed as she felt like she was using them.

Kanan stays quiet for a bit thinking to himself.

Ezra on the other hand finally looks up to Sabine who kept her eyes on Kanan. After all this time she was still the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. He couldn't stop his eyes from moving down and admiring her figure. Even with her sitting down he could tell that beneath that armor frame of hers there was a slender figure.

When he looks back up he was a little surprised to see her staring back at him. He sucks in a breath as her brown stare back at him.

"Well Ezra what do you think?" The voice of his master pulls him out of his trance.

Quickly looking up, Ezra turns to his master who was also looking at him.

"What?" Ezra asks a blush growing on his face as it clearly shows that his attention was on something else.

Kanan lets out a sigh since he new exactly what was going on in his head.

"We're asking you if you can fight for me?" Sabine asks as she stares at him. "Kanan can't because he's a general and the only other person who even has a small possibility of winning is you." She leans over and places a hand on his and gives it a firm squeeze as if it was plea.

Ezra's heart rate begins to sky rocket at the contact and how close she got. Though the feeling faded when he saw how serious she looks. Clearing his mind Ezra holds her hands and nods his head.

"I'd happy to help you." He says as he smiles at her.

This triggers some memories from her past when he would give her the same smile when they were younger.

Sabine smiles at him and stands up, but unaware that she was still holding on Ezra's hand. She pulls him up abruptly which causes her to blush a little and release his head.

"Sorry."

Ezra gives her small smile and waves it off.

"So," he starts. "When do we leave?"

"Leave you just got here," Hera says. "Why don't you stay here for the night we can have you both ready to head out tomorrow."

Seeing that she still had twelve more rotations before the final fight Sabine nods her and smiles.

"That sounds alright to me," Sabine says. "By any chance is my room still available on the Ghost?"

"Of course," Hera says while looking at the two Jedi. "I'll help Sabine prepare for tomorrow you meet back at base."

Leaving the two Jedi alone, the two ladies make their way back to base. The two were quiet as they walk down the path they came from.

Hera walks in front of Sabine as the Mandalorian thought to herself.

She found her final contester and to say that it was a little ironic made her laugh a little. Ezra…he has grown a lot since they last met and even now he still looks at me like that with his blue eyes. Her heart starts to quicken at the thought, but quickly is shaken away as Sabine flushes any thoughts out of her head.

"Come on Wren," Sabine whispers to herself. "You got more important things to think about then some handsome guy." Sabine stops in her tracks…wait…handsome?

"Sabine," Hera calls. "you alright?"

Giving her head a few taps, Sabine quickens her pace over to Hera.

Later that day, Sabine was back in the ghost sitting in her old room. The walls were still covered in art though their colors a little dull from time. With her armor set to the side, Sabine sat on her bed in her under armor suit.

"It sure has been a long time." Sabine sighs as she places a hand on the wall. Gurgling noise comes from her stomach and seeing that as a sign for food she gets up and walks out of her room.

If memory serves her right, then the kitchen was right…here. With the metal doors sliding open Sabine was meet with a rather…unexpecting sight.

Before her stood none other Ezra who was only garbed in a pair of shorts. His whole upper body was showing for all the world to see. She'd be lying if she wasn't impressed, through all this fighting for the rebellion and his jedi training it was quite a display.

"Sabine!"

Sabine was pulled out of her trance by the sound of Ezra shouting her name. She shakes her head and notices that Ezra was look at her with wide eyes a bright blush on his face.

On the other end, Ezra was in the middle of pouring himself some porridge when he heard the door open. And to his surprise he saw Sabine walking in on him shirtless wearing only her rather tight under armor suit.

He tries his best to making himself look small as his face begins to heat up.

She turns her face to look away from him covering the light blush that started to show on her face.

"Sorry I didn't know anybody was up right now." Sabine says.

"It's alright," he says. "I forgot I wasn't the only one here tonight."

The stand in an awkward silence neither of them not know really knowing what do with the situation.

Seeing that neither of them were going to make a move, Ezra takes in a silent breath and quickly pours another bowl of porridge.

"Well…I guess you came here because you're hungry?" He asks nervously.

Turning back to face him, Sabine looks at the second bowl in his hands and gives him a small smile. She walks over to him and gratefully takes the bowl.

"Thanks."

The two of them walk over to the table and take seats opposite of each other.

Ezra takes a quick glance at her and notices her poking at her food.

"Sabine?" He asks getting her attention. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm oh I'm just thinking…you know?"

"Is it about Candle? Ezra asks.

Sabine smiles at his error but nods her head.

"Yeah."

His grip on his spoon tighten as well as frown appearing on his face. He hasn't even seen this guy and already he hates him.

Sabine could feel his frustration, but honestly, she feels about to same.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Ezra asks. "And what's up with the whole claiming thing?"

Sabine lets out a sigh and places her spoon down onto the table. She crosses her arms and leans back in her seat.

"It started around the same time Mandalor was able to get rid of the empire from the sector." Sabine says. "And with the war for the sector won we were able to rebuild and restore our culture and cities." She thinks back at the wonderful day when all Mandalor celebrated for the first time with the clans unified. "As you know my clan was one of the first few to stand up against the empire and because of that a lot of responsibility to fall onto us." A frown reappears on her face. "Seeing that my clan was a sign of leadership and strength a heir of a neighboring clan comes up to my mother one day and says he wants to claim ME to be his mate." She slams her hands onto the table causing the bowls to shake.

"Wait," Ezra says interrupting her. "This guy just walks in a says he uh…wants to "claim" you?" Ezra knows that he's not the best when it comes to Mandalorian traditions, but this just sounds to…wrong.

"Yeah…and that's…UGH!" Sabine almost roars, she drops her head trying to calm herself down.

Not wanting to see her like this Ezra leans over and places hand on her shoulder.

Sabine looks up to see a smiling Ezra.

"Hey cheer up," He says. "This Conga guy has never faced a fight like me." He sounds cockier than he should.

Sabine smiles back at his attempt to cheer her up. Though a blush begins to grow on her face she sees his muscular body leaning over towards her. Quickly clearing her head, Sabine gives him a thankful look.

She lets out a yawn and decides to head back to her room to get some sleep. She gets up from her seat and starts to head for the exit, but before she does she quickly turns to Ezra and walks over.

She wraps him in a hug.

"Thanks Ezra," she says. "I shouldn't have asked you to do this for me, but…well thanks."

Ezra was a little taken back by this, but what does it matter so he just returns the jesture.

Ending the hug, Sabine makes her way towards the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," She says just as she leaves. "Good night Ezra." The metal doors close behind her as she. She stands against the closed door placing a hand on her chest as she felt her heart racing.

 **Wow I'm a little surprised that people are liking the story...uh THANKS! Now i'm sure some or most of us have seen the new episode that came but for those who didn't all i'll say is that i finished writing this before I saw the new episodes. And of course this being a fan fic it'll take a few different turns from the series so yeah.**

 **Again I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Two young adults stood in front of the rebel ship named the Gauntlet.

Ezra was looking through his pack to make sure he has everything for their trip to Krownest. Looks up to see Sabine speaking with someone on her communicator.

"We'll be there by the end of this cycle," Sabine says. "Yeah…he said yes." She looks up to see him walking into his ship. "Alright, I'll be home soon."

Turning off her communicator, Sabine is greeted by Hera and Kanan who walks up to her.

"All set?" Hera asks.

"Yeah, we're just about ready to leave."

The two pull each other into a hug with Kanan hugging the two of them.

"Make sure Ezra doesn't get into too much trouble." Kanan jokes.

Sabine smiles at the older jedi a beep from her wrist notified her that it was time to go.

"Well looks like we'll be leaving now," Sabine says. "I promise I'll come visit you guys soon."

"Good," Hera starts. "Good luck to the both of you."

Waving them goodbye, Sabine walks into the Gauntlet's cockpit to find Ezra punching a few buttons and raising the controls he begins to speak with another voice in the coms.

"This is the Gauntlet," He says. "We are about to depart." He waits a few seconds before a voice speaks out the coms.

"Roger that Gauntlet you are clear for departure."

The red ship raises itself into the air and flies off into the sky. Once they reach space Ezra types in the coordinates for Krownest and puts the ship into hyperspace. He swings his seat around to see Sabine leaning on the doorway of the cockpit.

"So, what we going to do until we get to Krownest?" Ezra asks swinging around to face her. "It'll be some time till we get there so…"

Sabine tosses him a data pad.

"You're going to have to do some research," She says as she takes a seat on the second chair. "That pad has all the information on how and what you're fighting for." She taps on the pad and pulls open a picture of a man. "This is Konda the heir of clan Elder."

"The guy I'll be fighting?" Ezra says studying the face. "So, what should I expect from this guy?"

Sabine lets out a sigh.

"He's extremely agile and fast," Sabine begins to clench her hands into a fist. "When I was fighting him, it was as if I was fighting wind." She looks up at Ezra. "You have to be extremely careful when you go in for an attack don't leave yourself open or he'll close in on you and take you down."

Ezra nods his head and begins to read the data pad.

Sabine gives him a small smile and walks out of the cockpit.

Ezra reads the information given to him starting with the challenge itself. Though studying wasn't never really his strong side he skims over the text. Suddenly as if he was slapped by a rancor his eyes fell on paragraph that got him burning up.

He rereads the text out loud as he tries to let the words sink in.

"If one challenger is able to defeat the claimer then they can lay claim." He swallows. "If the one who was to be claimed accepts their new claimer then the two shall be bonded for life." He starts to glow red as he finishes. He puts down the data pad and wipes the sweat from his forehead. "No no no there's no way I'm just here to help that's all besides it's not like Sabine wants to be…like that."

 _Wait is there something wrong with her?_ His inner mind says to him.

"What no no that's not it," he says to himself. "She become a very beautiful woman and her eyes are still those gems since the last time I've seen her."

 _Then what's the problem being bonded mates don't sound that bad hmm?_

"Well I…wait why am I arguing with myself like this?" Ezra shakes his head and lets out a breath. Clearing his mind, he does a quick meditation to calm himself. He gets up from his seat and leaves the cockpit. Sadly, the meditation was all for not because he felt his face burn by what he saw.

Sabine sat in one the seats with her upper armor to the side. Her upper body was exposed with only a skin-tight tank top covering her. She was inspecting her helmet with a hand inside probably readjusting something.

Ezra felt himself lose control as he saw her and well to say that the view wasn't enjoyable would be a lie.

It seems that her armor and hair weren't the only things articulated. A display of tattoos covered her arms and upper chest each of them looked to be personally designed. From the looks of it he can tell that there were more, but her shirt was covering the rest from his view.

Sabine takes notice of Ezra staring and turns to look at him.

"Oh, hey were you able to finish reading?" She asks though all she received was stuttering. She looks down to realize that was a bit too displayed. A small blush grows on her face as she turns arounds with her back facing him.

"So…~cough~…" Ezra says looking away. "Um…you got um…tattoos?"

"Yeah." Sabine says looking down at her arm. "Got them a year ago."

"Uh well…um…it looks good on you," Ezra says. "I'm sure the rest looks good too." His eyes grew wide from what he just said. "No wait I didn't mean it like that I was just trying to say that they look good on you and that um…uh…I."

"Alright there calm down," She says rolling her eyes as she begins to put her armor back on. "It won't be long till we make it Krownest I'll go let them know we're on the way or…"

"They'll shoot us down?" Ezra finishes with a smile.

Sabine punches him lightly on the shoulder and smiles back.

"Keep talking like that and you'll never see the rest." She says in a hush voice walking into the cockpit.

Ezra's face felt hot as Mustafar as he watched her leave.

Sabine on the other side of the metal door couldn't stop her heart from thumping like a running speeder. Why did she say that? It was just supposed to be a joke and yet she felt like her heart was about to shoot out of her chest.

She lightly slaps her face a few times and takes a seat in the pilot chair as the console begins to beep signaling that the ship was about to arrive to its destination.

The sound of sliding doors signifies that Ezra entered the cockpit.

"Looks like we're about to jump out of hyperspace." Sabine says with her face looking out the glass so that he couldn't see her still blushing face.

Just as Sabine said that the ship came out of hyperspace showing a white planet.

"Man been awhile since I last came here." Ezra says looking past her shoulder.

As the ship begins to descend towards the planet surface, Sabine begins to type in a few commands.

"I just sent them a clearance code, so we can land near my home." She says.

"Well I guess it'll be nice to see your family again." Ezra says trying his best to remember his time with them when they fought the empire together.

The Wren family fortress came into view the large frozen lake showing off the ship's reflection. A landing platform not too far from the fortress had a few Mandalorian waving a few lights signaling them to land.

Once the ship lands, Sabine and Ezra walk out with their bags and are greeted by a few guards.

"Lady Sabine, we're happy to see you back." One of the guards says. "Your mother is waiting for you in the fortress."

Sabine nods her head and heads over to her home.

Ezra looks back at the guards who all wore their helmets allowing them to hide their faces. He gives them a nervous smile and waves at them.

Neither of them seems to care for his greeting and just walks away going back to their work.

"Ezra come on!" Sabine shouts as she was already halfway towards the fortress.

Ezra quickly catches up to her he looks up at the approaching building.

"So, when do we plan to do this whole challenger thing?" He asks.

"We have a few days so that'll give us time to do some practices and think of strategies." Sabines says.

"Wow, strategizing? I thought Mandolorians were all about punch this and that and think later." Ezra says swinging his fists in the air. He turns to looks at her to see that she was glaring at him. "Oh…um yeah…strategize right."

As the two got closer a whistling sound came from above.

"Hey what's that souOOUN-AHHH!" Ezra was swept into the sky by a large warrior in a jet pack.

Sabine was about to reach for her blaster but stops as soon as she saw who it was that "attacked" Ezra.

"Come on Bridger!" Says the random Mandalorian who held him by the shoulders as the two began to fly into the sky. "What happen to all that fancy jedi skills." As the warrior says that, Ezra grabs the assailants head and pulls it down causing the two to fall fly towards the ground.

Coming at the ground too fast the, Mandalorian pulls up at the last minute forcing the two skid across the snowy ground.

The fall causes them to separate and a flurry of snow to engulf the two.

They both let out a groan as they pull themselves up.

The Mandalorian shakes his head and pulls up his fist in a fighting stance. Without any warning he leaps at Ezra his fist raised.

Ezra blocks the strike and jumps back.

"Wow come on," Ezra shouts dodging another swing. "I'm here with Sabine and…Hey! Alright that's it you want a fight? I'll give you a fight." Ezra begins to strike back as he jumps and kicks at the mando warrior.

He begins to push back the warrior and slowly the two of them are standing on top of the frozen lake. It took both of them a minute to adjust to new surface.

Ezra was the first to get use to the ice and goes in for a punch. His fist makes direct contact with the helmet and he reel back his hand from the pain.

"Okay bad idea." He says shaking his hand. He doesn't notice his opponent coming in for a punch and thrown a foot away. The sound of cracking ice causes him to freeze, but luckily the icy ground stays intact. He looks up to see a foot about to slam down on him. Using the slippery ice to his advantage, he pushes himself away from the foot and gives himself some breathing room.

The icy ground cracks some more.

Pulling himself up, Ezra gets in a fighting stance and readies himself.

The Mandolorian charges at him and he does the same. They both let out a war cry as they raise they first.

"Tristan enough!"

The two skids to a stop, but thanks to the ice they slip on their butts.

"Tristan?" Ezra moans.

"Hehehehe," removing his helmet, Tristan smiles back at Ezra. "Hey Bridger, been awhile."

The two boys get up and looks up at each other with Ezra glaring at the older one. Though within seconds the two begin to laugh with one another and embrace each other in goofy hug.

"Tristan it's been too long!" Ezra says but winces as he could feel a bruise somewhere on his body. "Couldn't you have hold back a bit?"

"It sure has," Tristan says as he punches Ezra on the chest. "Thought you jedi were supposed to be good at sensing stuff why didn't you just use your force or something?"

"Uh that's not how it works."

Sabine calls out to the two her voice sounding a little annoyed.

"Well we better hurry up before we both get a clobbered by my sister." Tristan jokes as he activates his jump pack and fly over to Sabine.

She gives him an angry stare.

"What was that?" She almost screams. "He's here to help not get clobbered by some idiot!"

Tristan gives her a nervous look.

"Oh, come on Sabine it's not like he's gone or anything right Ezra?" Tristan says waiting for a response, but when no answer came he turns around. "Ezra?"

Both Wrens stare out at the frozen lake to see that Ezra was gone and the only thing visible was a large cracked hole where Ezra stood.

"Uh oh."

"Ezra!"

Ezra woke up in a large bathtub his entire body resting in a pool of hot water.

"Wuh? Where am I?" He gets up from tub and wobbles slightly as his head felt a little light. "Why am I in here?" His body begins to shiver. "What in the? Why in Arlean moons am I so cold?" He looks around for any sort of clothing, but all he could find was a grey towel. Wrapping it around his waist, Ezra walks out into a giant hallway.

He walks down the hall trying to find anyone the walls stood tall with a few pictures of different Mandalorian warriors hanging on both sides.

"Ezra what are you doing out here?"

The young man turns around to see Sabine giving him a concerned look.

"Sabine? Why was I in a giant bathtub?" He asks shivering as he spoke.

"Damnit Ezra you're suppose to still be in the thermos-bath!"

Ezra gives her a confused look as he shivers in place.

"Ugh," Sabine grabs her arm. "Come on no point in taking back to the thermos-bath it probably already emptied itself out."

She leads him down the hall towards his room. It was a little hard guiding him since the thermos-baths steam has a side-effect of making one feel strange.

When they finally arrive, Sabine pulls him into his room that her mother cleared. She drags him over towards his bed and tries to lay him down, but his body suddenly became stiff.

"Ezra!" Sabine says struggling to push him. "Can you just get in bed!" She doesn't notice the towel beginning to slide off of him. "Ezra for the love of…oh…" Her eyes grow wide as the towel fell on the ground revealing all of Ezra for the world to see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone I'd just like to say thank you to everyone! I didn't think this story was going to get any sort praise like its getting now. It's really encouraging to see you all enjoying the story.**

 **A little warning: This chapter has some M rated stuff in it so yeah.**

 **Again Thank you to everyone for liking the story and I hope you enjoy the next upcoming chapters.**

Sabine was struggling to hold up Ezra while to keep her eyes away from his privates. It didn't help that he was completely naked and whatever she touched was bare skin. She looks up to see that his head was still swaying back and forth as if he was half conscious.

For the first time she is finally able to physically examine his muscular body. As she held up him she could feel his thick muscles as her hand begins to trace them. Her hands begin to slide down onto his abs running over some of the scars he's earned from the years of war.

"You sure have changed huh Ezra." She whispers. "I can still remember the first day we meet and all those times you tried to 'woo' me over." Sabine was talking to him, but she knew he wasn't in the right mind to respond back. "To be honest," she starts, but starts to blush when she thinks of the words she is thinking to say. "I always found those scars of your…attractive." Her hands starts to rub against any visible scar and past wound on his body.

It hits her when she realizes that she's feeling him up causing her to blush. Quickly she looks back up at him and calms down she saw his absent-minded expression.

"Well at least you'll think that this was all just a weird dream." Sabine says with a sigh.

She begins to move her hands to get a better grip of him, so she can finally get him to lay down on the bed.

With his body still stiff as a plank of wood, Sabine takes in a breath and readies herself. She pushes him and forces her entire weight onto him and to her relief his body begins to move and fall towards the bed…with her following.

"Ahh!"

She found herself laying on top of Ezra and just like that her heart rate starts to skyrocket. Her face was buried in his chest and her body is slapped over the rest.

It doesn't help that all she is wearing now was a sports bra and shorts. With the limited amount of clothing she has on her entire was now feeling the rest of Ezra.

Her heart can't stop raging and her face was heating up like a sun. Her brain tells her to push herself up and leave, but her body just wasn't listening. Without thinking she begins to curl her limbs over Ezra and lets out a sigh. Her legs slide up his and notices something poking at it. Her eyes grow wide as she knows that isn't a hand poking at her leg.

She looks down to see Ezra's…man parts tip touching her leg. If it was possible for anyone's face to burn hotter than a sun, then well she was proving it alright. Her whole body freezes not sure what to do with the situation.

This was the first time she's ever seen a man's privates let alone touch one.

Slowly, she tries to slide her leg away, but in doing so she moves down his length.

A low moan comes from Ezra causing Sabine to quickly look up.

Thankfully, his eyes are now closed, and it seems that he's completely knocked out.

"Thank god for thermos-steams." Sabine says to herself. She looks back down to where her leg is, but this time his whole length is now resting on her leg. As she was about to continue what she was doing before she stops herself. "Wait…what am I doing?" Though before she could say anymore her body begins to move on its own again and her leg starts to slide up and down.

Another moan comes from Ezra as Sabine continues her leg's motion.

She starts to feel the member harden making her look back down and to her surprise it grew two times it original size. Speeding up her pace she starts to feel it twitching against her. She could feel his heartrate beating faster as is her own as she kept her eyes on the action. Her body starts to burn as she places a hand on his chest with her head snuggling up to him.

She starts to feel her body acting strange making her quicken her pace. Burying her face deeper in his chest, Sabine begins to take in his scent using it to try to calm her body down.

With a small jump from his body, Ezra erupt all over Sabine's leg shooting stream after stream onto her leg and thigh. He lets out a sigh as his heartbeat starts to slow down follow by his length going back to its original size.

Sabine stares back at his face watching him sleep with deep breaths. A minor pain came to her chest making her eyes grow wide.

Quietly and carefully, Sabine lifts herself up from him and walks over to door, but before she did she uses the towel on the ground to wipe her leg. Turning around she takes one last glance at Ezra before leaving.

Once the door closes behind her, Sabine falls onto the floor with her a hand against her mouth.

What in the hell, what did just do? Why did she do it? What was she thinking she has no idea what in the world she was thinking?

Her heart starts to pang as she sits there muffling herself. After sitting alone for some time, Sabine finally pulls herself up and walks away towards her room doing her best to stay silent as her mind begins to tear at her.

Ezra wakes up feeling cold making him want to find some sort of covering. Though when he feels around for one he notices that he felt a lot breezier then he usually did when he is asleep. Looking down he was surprise to see himself naked.

He sits himself up and looks around the room.

Where was he?

Looking around, he notices the insignia of house wren on a nearby banner on the wall.

That's right he came to help Sabine though it's weird how he can't remember anything after he and Tristan fought.

He gets up from the bed and looks around for any sort of clothing he could wear. Luckily, there some spare clothes in a closet nearby to which he gladly changes into them.

Leaving his room, he's greeted by an empty hallway and not really knowing where to go he just starts walking down the hall. Eventually he sees one of the guards and asks to be shown where to find Sabine.

Instead of being given an answer, he's just told to make his way towards the banquet hall. He gives the Mandalorian a quick thanks before making his way towards his destination.

Upon reaching the door to the banquet hall, Ezra bumps into Sabine's father Alrich Wren.

"Ah good morning Ezra." The older man greets him.

"Oh um good morning ."

"I take that you've got a goodnights rest?" He asks as he opens the doors.

"Yes sir."

Entering the hall, a long table sat in the middle of the wall and at the far end sat the leader of clan Wren.

Ursa Wren sat alone with a bowl of soup in front of her. She looks up to see Alrich walking over to her with Ezra not far behind him. Her husband gives a small peck on her head as he takes a seat next to her. For a brief second, her stony expression falters as the slightest hint of a smile forms on her face though it soon disappears when she looks back up at Ezra.

"Welcome Young Bridger," Ursa greets. "It has been some time since your last visit here on Krownest." She motions him to take a seat.

"Thank you for having me," Ezra says taking a seat. "Well with the war still raging on it's a little hard to have some free time."

"It is understandable," the clan leader nods her head. "I wish we could do more to aid your rebellion, but Mandalor is just not ready to provide the necessary man power with our system just getting back on its feet."

Ezra shakes his head and gives her a thankful smile.

"No no the support your giving us now is enough," He says. "Without Mandalor sparing what ships it can and resources the rebellion would be in big trouble."

Knowing that he is trying to lessen the burden, Ursa only nods and agrees to just leave it at.

Some of the house servants arrive with two bowls of soup.

"You must be hungry after your incident."

He takes a sip of the soup and sighs as the flavor was just right to his liking.

"About that did something happen to me yesterday?" Ezra asks. "I can't seem to remember what it was."

After the two explain to him what happen at the lake with him falling in and having to be left in a thermos-bath to keep from freezing. Just as they finish informing him of what happened Tristan walks into the hall already dressed in his armor.

He greets his parents and pats Ezra on the back.

"Morning Bridger," Tristan says taking a seat next to him. "Hope you're not still sore from yesterday."

"You…the lake and…" Ezra starts to ramble on how he was just told of what happen. Tristan laughs nervously as he tries to semi-apologize about yesterday.

"Hey at least it was a nice warm up for your fight against Konda."

Ezra just lets out a sigh as he went back to his soup.

The rest of the morning was just the three Wrens and Ezra talking about their lives over the past few years.

Ezra looks around and sees that Sabine has yet join for breakfast and asks to be excused. He thanks them for the meals and heads out to look for Sabine.

Walking down hall to hall, Ezra couldn't find Sabine anywhere, but just as he was about to give up a door catches his eye.

Unlike the other plain grey doors in the building this was covered in colors and patterns that he knew only one person could think of.

He walks over to the door and gives it a few knocks, but there is no response.

"Sabine?" he calls out. "Sabine it's Ezra are you alright?" Still no response. "You weren't at breakfast, so I thought I'd check up on you." A worrying look starts to grow on his face. "I was thinking that you're too busy doing one of your art projects that you stayed up too late and slept in." He says trying his best to remember her favorite hobbies.

"Well if you're still tired I'll leave you alone then." Ezra says. "Oh, by the way thanks for saving me yesterday I don't remember much your parents filled me in on the details." Still no response. He lets out a sigh and starts to walk away.

The sound of the door sliding open stops him in his tracks.

Turning around, Ezra saw that Sabine was still not dressed and still in her nightwear. A light blush forms on his face at her rather tight clothing. Though when he looks up to see her face he's shocked to see her broken expression.

Her eyes were red as if she was crying the whole night. Her skin looks as if its loss some of its color.

"Hey are you alright?" Ezra asks completely concerned by her appearance. As he approaches her she takes a step back causing his concerns to grow. "Sabine what's wrong."

With her legs failing her, Sabine begins to fall over though not before Ezra slides over and saves her from hitting the ground.

"Sabine!" Sabine what happen to you?" Ezra almost shouts.

When she finally looks up, her eyes grow wide as tears begin to form. She grabs onto Ezra as if her life depends.

Ezra doesn't say a word as he holds her completely lost. He's never seen her like since their saber training on Atallon and that was years ago. He just sits there with her crying in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

He doesn't know how long they sat on the ground for, but Ezra just holds her the whole time until she finally stops crying. Ezra looks down only seeing yellow and red, but he can see her shoulders rising and falling with a few sniffles causing her to flinch time to time.

After a few more minutes Ezra decides to make himself more comfortable and tries to readjust himself though is stop by Sabine who holds him still.

"Please…don't leave." Sabine whispers.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Ezra says. He starts to laugh causing Sabine to slightly tilt her head up.

"What's so funny."

"Never in all the galaxy did I ever think that you would be a crying mess." He says. "I thought you Mandalorians were all blasters and fists and not snot and tears?" He lets out a grunt as a firm punched to his ribs make contact. "Hehehe I'm just kidding."

After a few seconds he hears a small laugh coming from his "captor" and just by hearing her a small blush grows on his face,

"So, are you ready to tell me what that was all about?" He finally asks, but when he does he feels her hands clenching into his clothes.

"I…" she starts but pauses trying figure out how she was going to say her next words. "Do you remember anything from last night?" She sounds nervous.

"Uh well not really," Ezra says. "your parents told me that I was in some kind of thermos-bath to keep me from freezing so I'm guessing that someone just put me in the room when I was done."

"That's only…half true." And with that Sabine starts to tell Ezra of what happened last night when she tried to put him in bed. Her hands stayed clenched becoming ever so tighter as she went deeper into the memory.

In the end Ezra was shocked to hear this his eye wide and cheeks burning red.

Over the years he's taught to keep a calm mind and keep his mind free of any distraction, but right now in this exact moment his mind was screaming. He couldn't believe what she is telling him right now one side of him is a little disturb that she would something like this while he was unconscious, but at the same he was actually very happy. It didn't matter how long it's been since they last seen each other the feelings Ezra had for Sabine in the past are still there.

He notices her finishing by the way she was shaking waiting for him to respond. He looks down at her shaking form and thinks on how he should respond. This sort of thing was completely out of the world for him. He removes his hands from her to which she responds by freezing too afraid to move.

Sabine clenches her eyes shut and waits for whatever outcome to happen. Within seconds she felt a pair of hands on the side of her face and lift her head up to face Ezra's.

Just as Sabine opens her eyes their lips meet each other. She shoots her eyes open to his closed as their lip make contact with each other.

The kiss wasn't a deep one, but their lips did stay together for a few seconds before they separated.

Sabine to say the least was flabbergasted by what just happened. She expected him to leave in disgust, but this…a kiss was far from what she thought.

Ezra opens his eyes a smile growing on his face, but soon grew into something that resembled worry when he saw her expression. Was that the wrong move should he just have said something instead? A spray of worried questions filled his head as he tried to figure how he can fix the situation he put himself into, but before he could come up with something Sabine shoves her lips back onto his pushing him down onto the ground.

Now it was Ezra's turn to look shocked.

Sabine pulls away and rests her forehead on his as she stares at him.

"You're not…" Sabine pauses for a bit. "You're not angry?"

It took Ezra a few seconds to come back from la la land, but when he does he gives her a confused look.

"Well to be honest it was a little weird when you told be," He says. "but knowing that it was you makes its okay…I guess."

"But I…what I did was just wrong." Sabine says.

"I'd call it more creepy than wrong," he half jokes. "If anything, it makes things easier for me."

"Makes what easier?" Sabine asks gives him a confused look.

"To do this." He kisses her once more, but this time it was much more forceful and passionate. Their mouths fought for dominance over one another as they continued. Ezra's tongue pokes at her lips asking for entry to which she gladly responds by parting them allowing his tongue in. Their tongues begin to wrestle with one another they deepen the kiss.

In need of air they pull away and stare at each other with loving eyes.

"Sabine I've always have had these feelings for you," Ezra starts. "From the very first day we meet to our last when our duties called us away from each other." He pulls her so close him that he can feel her breathing on him. "I love you Sabine Wren."

Sabine for her part has no idea how to respond to that it was only recently that the feelings she was showing towards him came to life.

"Ezra I…" Sabine wore a nervous look on her face. "these feelings they're still so…" She couldn't think of the words to say him. On one side all she wants to do is say the words and take him right her and right now, but on the other side her emotions conflicted with her. She couldn't tell it was love or if it was just her body reacting to its need.

Ezra sense her inner conflict and gives her lips a light peck.

Sabine looks back at him.

"It's alright," he says trying to comfort her. "Even if you're not sure I know I am and I'm willing to wait for you." The way he stares back helps settle her inner problems. "I'm here to help whether it be mentally or physically."

Sabine drops her head on his chest and begins to laugh.

Ezra gives her a confusing look a smile still on his face.

"What's so funny?" he asks.

"Jeez Ezra when did you start saying those cheesy lines?" Sabine asks her laughter dying out.

"Hey, it comes with the whole package."

They both start laughing while they both lay on the ground with Sabine on top of Ezra.

Sadly, the moment was ruined when someone let out a low cough making the two of them look up from their spot on the ground.

Too busy in the world between them neither of them notices Sabine's father standing at the doorway with a small box in his hands.

Ezra's eyes grew wide like he was a lothcat being caught in the headlights of a speeder.

Sabine on the other hand felt like her whole world just shattered in her mind. Never did she ever want either of her parents to ever catch her in a situation like this.

"We're just…I mean…" Sabine just stutters as she looks mortified.

Sabine's father silences his daughter before putting down the box.

"I believe the training room is prepared by your mother," he turns to leave. "I recommend heading over soon she prohibited anyone else from using in order to allow young Bridger to focus for the fight ahead." As he walks away a small smile can be seen on his face. "She's just like her mother such vigor and assertiveness."

When her door closes Sabine just drops her head back onto Ezra's chest letting out a grumble.

"I can't believe that just happened."

Ezra sits up pushing Sabine up with him his arms still wrapped around her waist.

"Well he didn't seem that bothered." Ezra says trying to cheer her up which only got him a grunt.

"Ugh easy for you to say he's not your dad." Sabine responds with a frown though it changes into a smile as she leans forward to give him a kiss on the cheek.

For the first time since Ezra came to her room Sabine pulls herself up and stands.

Ezra smiles when he sees her figure and thanks whatever godly being for bestowing the type of clothing to Sabine. He watches as she walks over to a door picking up a towel on the way. She opens the door to reveal a bathroom on the other side.

Sabine can tell that he's staring at her and seeing that she was able to see a good portion of him she thought that she should give him a little something to keep in his head. With her back still facing him she pulls off her shirt revealing her whole back to him.

Ezra's eyes grow wide as he watches her strip off her clothing.

Slightly turning to see his expression, Sabine grins at his dumbfounded look.

"Well I guess you can see the rest of my bodily art." Sabine bends over pulling her shorts down showing her bare butt for him to admire. She begins to walk into the bathroom, but before she closes the door she turns to look at Ezra whose face was brighter than a star. "I'll meet you in the training room…you should go get dress I don't think you'll be able to train in your PJs." And like that she closes the door leaving Ezra with his jaw dropping on the ground.

Shaking his head, he decides to pull himself out of her room. The door closes behind him and all Ezra could do is start pumping his fist as he silently cheers to himself.

One of the fortress guards walk pass him and just like yesterday the guard's helmet covers all emotion from the outside.

Ezra gives the guard an awkward wave as his face glows red in embarrassment.

Without any kind of response, the guard just walks away without a second glance.

Quickly before he does anything else embarrassing for the public to see, Ezra rushes towards his room.

Upon entering his room, Ezra saw his clothes and gear sitting on his bed neatly folded and placed together. He picks up his iconic orange jumpsuit and inspects to make sure if it was still in good condition. He nods his head in approval he begins to dress himself.

A green chest plate with matching arm guards lay on the bed and just like his jumpsuit Ezra inspects the armor. These were a gift from Kanan who said it was a little similar to what the jedi wore during the clone wars. The plates are light so to not to slow him down in fights, but tough enough to hold its own against small impacts.

Looking himself in a nearby mirror Ezra nods to himself and walks out of his room and makes his way towards the training room. He stops at the door when he remembers that his lightsaber was sitting on the nightstand next to his bed. He lifts his hand and force pulls his saber into his hand.

When he reaches the room, he stops next to the door to wait for Sabine to arrive. He crosses his arms over his chest as he leans against the wall. He doesn't wait long when he sees her walking down the hall in dressed in her armor. She holds her helmet on her side as she approaches him.

"You ready?" She asks with a smile.

"You know it." He leans towards the door with his arms outstretched. "Ladies first."

Sabine rolls her eyes but smiles as she opens the door and walk in with Ezra following close behind her.

When he enters the training room he had to raise his arms to protect his face as Sabine swiftly turns around and attempts to punch him.

He gives her a confused and shocked expression as he looks past his arms at her.

"Hey!"

Sabine smirks at him lowering her arms to her side.

"If you're going to be fighting Konda then you need to be quick because he is and if you're not ready for it then you'll lose." She turns around and walks over to the center of the room.

Ezra lowers his arms and gives her a slightly fearful look, but that slowly turns into a smirk as he starts to see signs of the fierce warrior he fell in love with when he was younger.


	6. Chapter 6

Ezra and Sabine sat on the ground a few feet away from each other sweat covering every part of their body. Ezra falls back as he takes deep breathes. Since the moment they entered the training room it was nonstop drills and exercises.

First Sabine wanted to see what he was capable of and did some endurance tests. Figuring that out it was then time for some combat practices.

Its been years since the two trained with each other so neither of them new if their techniques have changed.

Some rounds Ezra won others Sabine, but as they kept on going they both became accustomed with the way they fight.

"Can we please ~gasp~ take ~gasp~ a ~gasp break?" Ezra wheezes.

Unlike Ezra, Sabine wasn't as nearly tired as, but she was a little out of breath.

"I would've thought all that Jedi training would've given you stamina." She teases.

Ezra was too tired to say anything and just keeps on trying to catch his breath. He tries to lift his head to look at her, but even that was too tiresome at the moment. He felt a light tap on his leg as he sees Sabine standing up from the corner of his eye.

"Come on," she says. "One more spar before we head in."

Knowing that he won't be able to say no since he knows for sure that she'll just make him. Ezra reluctantly gets up and takes in a few deep breaths. He looks up at her as she gets into a fighting stance and waits for him to do the same.

Ezra takes in a deep breath and raises his arm and positions his feet.

With a silent start Sabine runs at Ezra to rush him.

Ezra in return takes a few steps back as she came close.

Two quick strikes came from Sabine the first being blocked while the second just grazing his face. She quickly jumps back as Ezra swings a kick to where she was.

It was his turn to strike, he jumps in the air doing a somersault landing behind her. He sweeps her leg causing her to fall over, but just before she touched the ground she catches herself and does a front flip. At the same time when her legs swung up they made with Ezra's face making him stumble.

Shaking his head Ezra looks up to see her smirking at him.

He was already tired as it is, and he knows that his body won't last much longer. And judging by how Sabine's legs are wobbling neither will she.

"Okay I guess that's enough for today." Sabine says letting out a breath.

Ezra relaxes his muscles and falls onto the ground with a thud.

Sabine smiles and walks over to him doing her best to not fall over from exhaustion. She takes a seat next to Ezra's lying body and gives his side a poke with her foot.

Ezra turns to look at her but can't move his arms. A smile grows on his face as his eyes move along her body. Even with her armor on he can still find her beautiful.

"So then," he starts. "What the plan for the rest of the day?"

Though before Sabine could answer him the door to the training room opens revealing a guard.

Sabine quickly gets up and stares back at the other Mandalorian though her body is aching.

The Mandalorian starts to speak in his native tongue to Sabine.

Ezra watches as the two converse and notices Sabine's expression darkening. He starts to feel the room leak with ill intent and anger the source coming from Sabine. He sees the guard walking out of the room giving Sabine a respectful nod before leaving. Looking back at Sabine he sees that her fists are clenched shaking from the sheer pressure.

"Sabine?" Ezra calls out to her his voice covered in worry. He pulls himself up and walks over to her and places a hand on her shoulder. She jumps at his touch and looks back him. "What's wrong? Is something going on?"

Sabine finally releases her fist, but Ezra can still feel all the negative emotions coming from her.

"It's Konda," she says. "He's here."

Ezra does his best to repress his anger using his Jedi training to control himself.

"I thought that challenge wasn't for another eight cycles?" Ezra asks.

"Come on." Sabine says without answering his questions making her way towards the door.

The two didn't even bother to clean themselves up as they make their way to the fortress throne room.

The whole time Sabine stays quiet as she stomps her way down the hall with Ezra close behind her. When they reach the throne room doors, Sabine use both her hands to force open both door making them fly to the side.

Once open Ezra can see Sabines family staring off at a group of Mandalorians. Her mother sat in her throne with her father and brother to her side.

Upon hearing them enter, the group turns to face them with the one leading them walking towards Sabine.

His helmet was that of a brown variation and his armor a dark grey. He's about the same size as Ezra in height and weight it seems as he got closer.

"Ah it is so nice of you to greet me my darling." The Mandalorian says as he stops in front of Sabine. He raises his hand to touch her face, but it was quickly swatted away by her. "My fiery as always I can't wait to see how long that fire will burn when you're all mine."

Sabine bites back in Mandalorian and then spits on the ground she glares up with pure disgust.

The Mandalorian takes off his helmet revealing a smiling man his blonde hair falling against his shoulder. He says something in Mandalorian back at her, but his voice was more…seductive and sounds entertained. He reaches up to her again, but this time his hand is grabbed by Ezra with gave him an angry look.

It took Ezra all his strength to not grab his guy with the force and just toss him around the room. From what he can tell this was the man name Konda…the rankweed he's preparing to fight.

"Who's this?" Konda asks. He tries to pull his hand away, but to his surprise the strangers grip on it was a lot stronger than he expected.

Both men are now staring each other off neither one backing away from the other.

Finally, the tension was broken when Ursa spoke out to stop anything from happening.

"What business do you in coming here Konda?" The head of House Wren asks her gaze stoic but firm. She looks to Ezra silently telling to release Konda from his grip.

Ezra reluctantly let's go, but not before shoving Konda's arm back at him.

This causes Konda's men to pull out their blasters which sequence made everyone in the room pull out their weapons. Konda was just about to do the same but is stopped when Sabine already has one of her blasters aimed at his head.

He gives her a peculiar look as he turns his attention back to Ezra. His eyes fall on his attire which he finds rather familiar and then he catches a glimpse of his lightsaber.

The tension in the room was unbelievable especially by a simple act of a push and shove.

"Enough!" Ursa's voice booms throughout the room. "Lower your weapons…ALL of you!"

It would've seem that her words fell on deaf ears, but Konda signaled his men to lower their weapons.

Ursa did the same order her men to stand down then turning to look at Sabine to do the same.

Slowly but surely, Sabine lowers her blaster and holsters it.

"I won't ask again." Everyone turns to look at the lady of the house. "Why are you here?"

Konda turns around to face her walking up to her with a smug expression.

"M'lady I am only here to check on my…"

"Choose your words carefully when speaking," Ursa says interrupting Konda. "Do not think you can speak freely of anyone from my house let alone my daughter."

"Apologies." Konda says with a bow. "I am only here to see if Sabine has reconsidered my offer."

"Good joke," Sabine says from behind him. "theirs is no way in any in this whole galaxy that I would change my answer."

Konda gives her a satisfying smile as he enjoys her attitude.

"Oh? I take it that young gentleman is here to say otherwise?" Konda points to Ezra. "And from a Jedi." He examines Ezra more closely this time and finally with his knowledge and history he puts two and two together. "Ah the famed Ezra Bridger the young Jedi who helped unify Mandalor."

Ezra walks up to Konda and comes face to face with.

"You know it makes me blush when have people talking about me like that."

Konda smiles at him.

"My now that is a fine sense of humor you got there." Konda looks to Sabine. "Such a waste you choose this to be your final challenger? A Jedi? I'm almost tempted to not fight seeing that there is no honor in the likes of him." He looks back to Ezra. "But then again defeating a Jedi tends to make one satisfied."

He gives Ezra one last look before walk back to his men.

"I am excited to fight you Ezra Bridger," he looks to Sabine and mouths. "Just one more before you're all mine." And with that he bids the Wrens goodbye and leaves.

Everyone watches him until he finally gets past the doors. And as if on que almost everyone in the room lets out a breath.

It took Ezra a great deal of mental strength to calm himself down and become overcome with rage. He looks up at Sabine who has an arm wrap around her. He places a hand on her shoulder causing her to turn around.

As soon as their eyes meet a look of worry and anger can be seen.

"Ezra…" Sabine places a hand on his.

They hear her mother walking over to them with the rest of her family close behind.

"He's become more arrogant ever since his victory against Tristan." Ursa says. "I do hope you are ready when the time comes."

"So that's Konda huh?" Ezra asks looking up at the others.

"Yes," Sabine's father chines in. "He's heir to house Elder and trained by the highest and most well skilled warriors." He looks to Ezra. "I'm going to have to agree with my wife I too hope that you'll be ready."

For the rest of the day the rest of them Ezra sat in his room easing his sore muscles. He still hasn't take a shower to clean himself. He gives himself a quick sniff and slightly reels back.

"Okay…yeah now is a good time to clean." Ezra begins to strip first by taking off his shirt.

"So, you still haven't taken a shower?"

Ezra jerks around to find Sabine leaning against his door.

"Sabine!?" Ezra uses his hands to cover his chest as he is shirtless now.

"If you didn't want anyone to walk in you should lock the door." She walks over to him. "You and both know I've seen you shirtless enough times when we were on the Ghost…and well I've already seen a lot more."

Even with that in mind, Ezra still felt a blush growing on his face.

"Well a knock would've still been nice." Ezra asks.

Sabine's attire was only a pair of shorts and black shirt like what she wore earlier that day.

She sits on his bead and lets out a sigh.

The red from his face leaves him as he felt her emotions from Konda still radiating from her. Sensing this, Ezra takes a seat next to her on the bed.

"You're still upset?" he asks.

"I just…" Sabine clenches her fist. "I can't believe someone can make me feel so…so…"

Seeing her distress Ezra just wraps an arm around her and pulls her in and she gladly leans back against him.

"Hey just wait until I kick this guy's ass." Ezra says trying to sooth her, but he can still feel her feeling. His grip on her tightens and he leans his head to her ear. "Sabine…I swear I won't this guy touch you…I'll make sure of that."

Hearing this Sabine let some of the emotions go and sighs as she takes in his presence. Sadly, it ended when the whiff of his sweat stink causes her to pull away from him.

"Okay shower now." She says.

"Wait wasn't that a moment we were sharing?" Ezra asks.

"Doesn't matter we're cleaning you up now." Sabine says getting up from the bed and walking over to his room's bathroom.

He gives her a bewilder expression.

"We? I…I…What?" Expression felt the blood rush to face. "Sabine, I think I can clean myself and uh uh uh…you're taking off your clothes!" He stares at her as she beings to pull up her shit.

"Well touching you like that got all your stink on me so I need to shower too." She says giving him a seductive smile. "Ezra we're taking a shower…I'm not going to bite." She pulls off her pants and opens the door. "Now are you coming or not?"

He must slap himself a few times before he brought himself back to the world. He takes a breath and follows her nervously into the bathroom where he can hear the sound of running water.


	7. Chapter 7

Ezra didn't know what to expect, but in all honesty, he didn't care though it did amaze him at how fast steam filled the room. He slowly walks through the bathroom with a hand outstretched in front of him.

"Sabine?" he calls out. "Jeez just how big is this bathroom?"

"Ezra where are you going?" calls out Sabine. "The showers over here...you're going over to the toilet." She laughed a bit at the end.

He reaches his hands down to feel a porcelain surface telling him that she is right.

"Just listen for my voice." Sabine says in a soft tone.

Ezra does as she says and begins to walk over to the source. He feels that the floor is starting to get wet as he progresses closer. The sound of running water tells him he is walking in the right direction.

Finally, within seconds, Ezra sees her oh so familiar tan skin of her bare back. He starts to feel himself grow warm as he begins to scan her body from her shoulders to her waist and down to her hips and rear. The tattoo art that covers her body signified so much about her and in a way each piece symbolizing different aspects of her life.

"Do you plan on just staring or are you going to start cleaning." Says Sabine her back still to him.

"Uh...yeah!" Ezra quickly but nervously walks over to her, but when he got close enough he quickly turns around making his back face her. His heart rate is skyrocketing as he is only standing a mere few inches away from her...naked...with her...naked.

"Ezra?" Asks Sabine.

"ye...yeah?" He says almost jumping from his spot and turns his head to look at her.

"Can you get my back?" Sabine hands over a shower cloth over her shoulder.

"Um o...okay." With shaking hands Ezra grabs the cloth. He looks at the cloth and then back her. His hands still shaking he slowly brings up the cloth towel and pushes his hand closer to her back.

"Any day now." Sabine says teasingly.

Ezra takes a deep breath and mentally slaps himself.

He's fought squads of stormtroopers alone, he bested highly trained pilots in one on one dogfights and he liberated his home world.

If this is the case, then why is it so scragging hard to wash her back.

After what felt like hours he finally makes contact with her back and begins to gently scrub her clean.

He first starts with a safe area of her shoulders nothing too hard about that just wipe the surface a few times and then move to the back of her neck...easy. Even through the cloth he can feel her firm muscles over all the years of fighting and training.

After that he makes his way down to her back, but by the sliding of his hand down her back Sabine lets out a small moan making Ezra stop and quickly pull his hands away.

"Something wrong?" Ezra asks.

"I'm fine...you can finish up." Sabine says.

Swallowing, Ezra goes back to cleaning her back. As he keeps on cleaning his eyes wander lower down as he stares at her bare butt. Even with the short tease he received earlier today right now the view he was getting is unbelievably better compared to it.

Unlucky for him a certain part of him is beginning to become active.

Ezra quickly turns around with his back to her.

"I'm done." He says.

Meanwhile, Sabine was blushing red like no tomorrow. She kept on thinking to herself why this was such a good idea to begin with. Though in some way she really didn't care being with him like this felt nice. When she hears him say that he's done she slowly turns around to see his back facing her.

"Ezra?" She waits for him turn, but all she gets from him is a slight flinch.

"Hmm?" He says without looking at her.

Sabine pulls the cloth out of his hands.

"Well are you going to turn around and clean or what?"

"Uh I think I can clean like this just fine." He says nervously.

Sabine just lets out a sigh, it's about time to take a page out of mother's book and be a bit more aggressive. She grabs his shoulder and in one swift pull she turns him around.

Ezra lets out a rather feminine cry as he's forcefully turned around to face her. He sucks in a breath when he gets a full view of her front.

The sight before him was breathtaking it was just as he always imagined. Just like him she too had her fair share of scars and wounds though it matters little too him since in his eyes she's the most beautiful being in the whole galaxy. Eventually his eyes wander down to her breast. Though not large they were the perfect size they fit her figure so well. Her nipple are a perfect shade of brown matching well with the color of her skin. Going lower his eyes came to the lower part of her body revealing a cleanly shaven area near her privates.

All he could is stare at her body unaware of his own reacting to what he is seeing.

Sabine on the other hand has already seen Ezra in his full "glory", but even with that the view of his manhood still amazes her.

The two stay silent for a bit taking in what stood before them until Sabine grabs his arm and pulls him in towards the running water. As soon as they both stood under they both start to blush as they admire each other's wet forms.

She begins to scrub his chest down making sure to clean every part of him. While one hand cleans the other feels taking in all that it can. When her hands begin to go lower Ezra quickly stops her with his hands.

"Sabine...you." Ezra start but is quickly silence when she leans and presses her lips onto his. The kiss was a deep one with the two of them locking lips for a good few minutes.

"Shhh." She says pulling away. She slowly pulls her hands out of grip with little to no resistance.

Slowly Sabine moves her hand down to towards Ezra's privates and makes contact with his rod.

He lets out a small moan making a small grin grow on Sabine's face.

Dropping the cloth, she brings her hand back and taps on one of the dispenser on the walls. A few drops of body soap fall on her hand to which she rubs around making her sure her hand is coated.

Once lathered and ready, she brings her hand back.

She looks at Ezra's fully size manhood and pause. This is happening...and there's no turning back now, Sabine takes in a deep breath and continues.

She gently wraps her hands around his penis causing Ezra to let out a deep moan. She doesn't look up as she begins to feel it pulsing in her hand. So, this is what it's like, she's seen images of the male body and especially seen her fair share during her time as a bounty hunter. She never would've guess it felt like this.

She starts by slowly wiping it from base to tip making sure not to put too much pressure. Sabine notices his legs beginning to shake as she kept on cleaning, but that didn't stop her.

Once she finally decides that it's clean enough she allows the water to run down his body from head to toe. Her hand is still grasping him as the begins to trickle off its tip she begins to slowly stroke doing her best to wipe away any extra soapy foam.

Ezra held his breath as the sensation of her hand sliding up and down him his legs start to feel weak as he starts to lose himself.

Sabine finally looks up to see Ezra's face and to her amusement he is clearly enjoying all this. Seeing this she begins to stroke faster making him moan even more.

"Sa...Sabine." He groans.

"Come on Ezra." She says whispering in his ear as she to stroke faster and faster.

It didn't take much longer for Ezra to lose himself to the bliss.

After another minute, Ezra let loose shooting his seed. It came out in spurts hitting the floor and Sabine's leg. He lets out a breath and falls to the wet ground. He leans his back against the wall taking deep breaths.

He looks up to see Sabine smiling down at him sprinkle of water still showering down on them. Smiling back Ezra just has the image of the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

Sabine lowers herself and gets on all fours her arms and legs above his legs. Leaning forward, she takes his lips to which he gladly returns. As they take in one another, Ezra's tongue begins to poke at her as it asks for entrance to her mouth. And with little to no rejection Sabine gladly lets him in. As their tongues begin the wrestling of love neither of them can believe what is happening right now.

For Ezra this is probably a dream come true. The woman of his dreams right in front of him completely naked sharing one of the deepest kiss he's ever had. With just the act alone of what she did just moment ago he still couldn't help if this was all just some sort lewd dream he's having.

Sabine on the other hand new for a fact this is no dream. This feeling, this urge it is all too real and all too familiar. No on she has ever meet has ever made her feel these emotions. Ezra...as her kiss with him deepens the memories of the two of them begins to flood her mind.

From the moment they first meet the time they spent training and living with one another. All their moments and time together it was all those that to led these dormant feelings to finally surface within her.

Finally, they pull away as they both need to breath. Resting against each other's forehead the two kept on taking deep breaths as they kissed far longer than they should've.

Sabine lowers herself onto his laps and pushes her chest onto his making complete contact with him.

Ezra loves the feeling of her breast resting on him as he feels their softness squishing against him. This makes his penis grow hard once more poking at Sabine's inner thigh.

They both look down and both begin to blush. Their eyes meet and for a second neither of them does anything, but as if they read each other's mind a small smile slowly grows on their face and they share another kiss.

Sabine ends the kiss much to Ezra's disappointment, but it quickly goes away as he sees her slowly sliding down his body.

He loves the feeling of her body sliding against his, but what comes next, he'll love even more.

Sabine slid all the way down towards his crotch with her face now eye to eye with his once again stiff manhood. Seeing it up close almost took her breath away.

As if by instinct she once again grabs his penis within her hands and begins to stroke it. Another happy moan come from him as the feeling from before comes back.

Seeing his blissful expression Sabine decides to take things up a notch. She sticks out her tongue and gives his tip a slight lick this makes Ezra legs to twitch. Happy to see this, Sabine starts to run her tongue along his shaft a long lick down and back up. She continues this for a few more seconds loving the noise Ezra is making.

Ezra looks down at her his breathing short and quick. He slides his hand across the side of her face.

"This has all got to be a dream of something." He says trying his best not to lose himself.

Sabine looks up and smiles at him, she pulls away to lift her head up.

"Let me know if this makes you think you're dreaming."

As soon as she said that she opens her mouth.

"What you meEEAAANNUUUuuuuhhh." Ezra couldn't finish as half of his penis is engulf by Sabine's mouth. He shuts his eyes as he starts to feel her suck.

Smiling around his shaft, Sabine knew that she got to him and begins to push in deeper. With every inch she takes in the louder he gets and the more it makes her want to go. Once she finally reaches the base she can almost feel herself gag a little. She slowly pulls away while at the same time sucking.

"Ughh...Sabine~" Without thinking, Ezra grabs the side of her face with both hands and begins to pull her head back down on him.

At first, she resisted, but eventually she loosened herself and allowed him to take control this time.

Once all resistance is gone, Ezra pulls her face back down onto him letting out a grunt every time she reaches his base.

A peculiar taste starts to fill Sabine's mouth as her head is pumped up and down. With the taste making her head feel light she begins to roll her tongue as he pushes and pulls her head.

This causes him to start thrusting getting into a rhythm as he thrusts and pulls her head.

"Sabine I'm...I'm!" Ezra's pace quickens as he starts to thrust faster and hard.

All Sabine can do is let out a whimpered moan as she keeps on licking and sucking. There was nothing she can do or say as already her mind dulling.

With one final thrust, he pulls her head all the way down to her base and fires off another volley of his seed, but this time deep down her throat.

Sabine begins to cough against him, but Ezra wasn't stopping.

Finally, after a few more seconds, Ezra finishes and releases his grip on her head.

Ezra looks down at Sabine taking in deep breaths to find her coughing with her hand covering her mouth. Seeing her distress, he quickly leans over towards her a look of worry on his face.

"Sabine!" Ezra almost shouts. "I'm so sorry I...I didn't know what I was doing I just I just…" Sabine soon recovers from what just happen to hear him blabbering on and on. She licks her lips and tastes whatever is left in mouth.

Once she is done a satisfying smile grows on her face. The sound of his blabbering starts to annoy her so to finally shut him up Sabine lunges up at him and plants her lips onto his.

Ezra's eye grows wide at her sudden advance, but he soon kisses back.

Pulling away, Sabine looks back at Ezra with pure hunger in her eyes. She leans in and gets close to his ear.

"Let's get on something more...comfortable." she whispers giving his ear a quick nip.

Not have to be told twice, Ezra gets on his knees and wraps his arms around her waist and legs. With one swift motion he pick her up and quickly makes his way out of the bathroom.

With the floor being wet he had a hard time rushing out as he wobbles the whole way. It also didn't help that Sabine was literally eating his lips with hers.

Finally, when Ezra is able to get on dry ground he makes sure he has a firm grip on Sabine before making his towards the bed.

He gently puts her on the bed her wet body hugging the blanket. Her body is in full display for him to see.

"Absolutely beautiful." he says under his breath. He gets on and lays on top of her but makes sure that he doesn't put his full weight onto her.

Sabine starts to softly speak in mandalorian bringing his head down to hers.

"What that?" Ezra asks.

Sabine plants a soft kiss onto his lips.

"By my right," Sabine says as she starts to translate. "You, Ezra Bridger I claim, my body is yours as yours is mine." She places a kiss on his right cheek. "There is no one else whom I shall love and none for you." A kiss on the left cheek. "I will fight for you and even die for you." She places another on his forehead. "Not even in death will my claim end." She finally pulls away from him her eyes meeting his. "Will you accept my claim?"

It took Ezra a second to realize what she's doing.

At this moment right here, right now, Sabine is asking him to be hers and her to be his.

The hunger from before fades from her eyes she waits for him to answer her. Was this too soon? She asks herself. Just this morning she shared something so terrible and yet even through all that he still says he loves her. Even when he said those three words she was unaware of her own feelings and yet not even a few hours later here she is naked with him.

A look of worry grows on her face as she stares at him.

When their eyes meet Ezra is about to open his mouth to say something when the doors slide open.

"Hey Ezra, I was wondering if you wanted to go get...a…" Tristan's face turns pale as he walks in.

Both Ezra and Sabine turn their heads to look at the older sibling. Neither of them said anything as Tristan's eyes look at Ezra and then to his sister.

Everyone stays quiet for a minute, but Sabine was the first to snap out of it and quickly grabs a nearby object and said object was pillow. With all her might she throws it at her brother, but he dodges it.

"TRISTAN!" Sabine almost roars. She quickly gets up and begins to grab more random items and throws them at her brother.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Is all the older brother can say as he quickly runs out of the room and down the halls in hopes to get away from his sister's wrath.

Back in the room Sabine stood in the center with a metal box in her hand. She was angry beyond belief as she was taking in deep breaths.

Meanwhile Ezra is sitting on the bed huddled up in one corner. Seeing Sabine angry wasn't something new to him, but he sure didn't like being near her when she is.

Sabine turns around and sees Ezra nervous look and lets out a sigh.

The mood...it's completely dead and both of them new it.

Sabine makes her way towards the bed and pulls up the blanket.

Seeing this Ezra follows her lead and gets in bed with her next to him. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulls her in close.

Again, their naked bodies touch as they lay there.

A frown is still on Sabine's face as she scooches back on Ezra. She begins to grumble and silently curse to herself and to her brother.

Ezra on the other hand begins to laugh making Sabine turn around to look him.

"What's so funny?"

"I guess you were right," he says. "Should've locked that door."

A small smile grows on her before, but not before landing a solid punch to his ribs.

 **OOOH WEEEE MAMA this was a spicy chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this one I guess it's more like an appetizer, but don't worry eventually it'll happen I guess...yeah it will.**

 **Also thank again for liking the story hope you all enjoyed this chapter and all the rest to come!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sabine wakes up to the rustling of something next to her. Though she doesn't want to open her eyes and just wants to go back to sleep. She buries her face into something warm and firm. For some reason her pillow feels different today it felt almost more…firm.

Lightly shaking her head, she just shrugs it off and tries to bury her head even deeper.

A small laugh causes her to slowly open her eyes. When she does she was meet with a dark shade of pale unlike her grey pillow. Tilting her head up she sees Ezra looking down at her with a small smile.

"Why good morning." Ezra says with a smile.

Sabine just stares at him for some time trying to figure what is going on. Then it hit her everything that happen last night…the shower…the thing they did…her brother. She lets out a low groan and buries her face back into his chest hoping to hide herself. Her face starts to turn beat red as the memory of a certain event from last night pops in her head.

Her burying her face into his chest makes him laugh again as he feels her nose tickling him.

"Well I slept pretty well." Ezra says with a smile.

Sabine lets out a sigh but soon smiles up at him.

"Yeah I guess I didn't sleep too bad either."

With Ezra's arms still wrapped around her, he pulls her in closer to him making sure their bodies are touching.

Sabine happily scooches closer taking in his scent.

"Mmm I can get use to this." Sabine says with a smile closing her eyes.

The two stays together for some time neither of them wanting to get out of the bed. This feels so right, both couldn't let go of the other as their naked bodies clung to each other under the sheets.

Sadly, Sabine knew they couldn't stay like this forever as she knew that they have another day of training.

Reluctantly, Sabine pulls herself away from Ezra, but to her surprise she is pulled back down by him.

"Ezra…" She says letting out a happy sigh. "We have to get up." She tries to get up though not much effort is put into it.

"Five more minutes." he says pretending to go back to sleep.

Not wanting to get up herself she eases back into him.

They stay like this for some time Ezra with his eyes closed while Sabine just stares him with her face still a little red. She starts to think to herself about what happened last night.

What does this make them? The sudden boldness from last night and…her claim. If she could then steam would piping out of her ears right now. She brings her hand up to his chest and starts to run her hand gently on his skin. Were they bonded now? Wait he couldn't answer because of a…unfortunate disturbance.

She'll have to remind herself to teach her brother a lesson on knocking before entering. With her eyes still looking at his face a worrying expression forms. Was any of what she said actually true? It was all so sudden when she said her claim and it was all so…in the moment.

Sabine decides to not bring it up for now…now all she wants to do is lay her with him just for a little longer.

Eventually she knew they would have to get out of bed and go on with their day. So instead of waiting and struggling to get up she pushes herself up sliding her body against and gives him a quick peck on his lips.

This definitely got him up, he loves the feeling of her body against his, but sadly he feels her moving away and slowly opens his eyes.

Ezra sees her bare back to him as Sabine is now sitting on the edge of the bed. No matter how many time he sees it the view before will never stop taking his breath away. As quietly as he can he slides over to her wrapping his arms around her waist. He feels her jump a little, but soon eases into his hold.

Smiling, Sabine places her hands on his arm that is around her waist.

Ezra begins to place a few kisses around her shoulder and neck making Sabine let out a few happy moans. He loves the noise that she makes, the way her skin feels against his…he loves her in every possible way. He rests his head on her shoulder and closes his eyes taking in her presence.

"So, what's the plan for today?" He asks.

Sabine tilts her head and rests it on his as she too enjoyed his company like this.

"Probably some more training," Sabine says she turns to looks at his scattered pieces of his armor. "Maybe give your gear a makeover."

Ezra lightly laughs at the last part.

"That sounds fine with me," he says. "I've been meaning to asks for your artistic skills."

"Then it's a good thing I'm here." Sabine says lightly tapping his cheek with a hand. She pulls away from his grasp and gets up from the bed showing her naked rear. "Come on might as well get out of bed since we're up."

Ezra was too busy staring at her to listen and because of all the staring he started a certain part of him act up again.

Sabine turns around to him showing off her frontal glory a smirk on her face.

"Alright enough with the staring hurry and get ready we don't got all day." She says bending over to pick up clothes to change into.

Smiling, Ezra got up from bed as well and quickly gets dressed.

Finely in her clothes Sabine walks over to the door and opens it. Though before she leaves she turns her head back to Ezra.

"I'll meet you in the dining hall to get some breakfast." And with the sliding of the door closing she was gone.

Ezra was only able to get his pants on as she left. Seeing that she's gone he falls back onto his bed a giant smile on his face.

He couldn't believe it…last night the shower, the bed, them being naked with each other. He feels like a child on his first trip to a pod racing event. Sabine Wren…he…her…they, he couldn't hold it any longer and in just a half a second, he begins to cheer and celebrate to himself letting out a victory "woot" as he can't contain his happiness.

Out in the hallway where Sabine stood on the other side of his door she can hear all his chants and cheers.

She lets out a small giggle making her to muffle it, so he couldn't hear her. Even after all these year he can still act like a child at times, but who is she kidding she feels the same way right now.

Shaking her head, she begins to make her way back to her room. On the way their she sees her brother turning into her hallway his eyes on a datapad.

Upon seeing him the anger from last night starts to stir back in her. She quickly stomps her way over to him.

Tristan upon hearing loud thuds looks up to see fear itself starts to make a run for it, but he didn't get far when his sister grabs onto his collar and pulls him back.

"Sabine! Sabine! I'm sooooo sorry about last night!" Tristan begins to apologize. "I just wanted to see if Ezra want to go out for some target practice and drinks I swear I didn't know you two were doing…that." His words became a little sour at the last word.

Sabine stares down at him with a look that could kill. She leans in close to him pulling at his color to bring him closer.

"If you tell anyone about what you saw last then I'll make sure your whole life become a living canvas for the rest of your life." Sabine Threatens.

Tristan not really understanding what the threat only nods his head as he knew full well on what kind of wrath Sabine can unleash.

She stares at him for a bit making sure that understands. After a few seconds she lets him go and continues her way back to her room.

Tristan watches her leave with a hand around his neck.

"Jeez Ezra you just had to choose my sister didn't you."

Later that morning, Ezra walks into the dining hall where he sees Sabine parents enjoying their breakfast while discussing something that seems important. He then turns his attention towards Sabine who was sitting next to her father. Smiling, he walks over to her and takes a seat next to her.

Taking notice of his presence, her father turns to greet him a good morning.

"Hope you slept well Ezra." He asks.

"Yeah, I did," Ezra says. "Probably the best I've slept in a long time." A grin grows on his face. This makes Sabine cough a little a small hint of red growing on her face.

"That is good to hear," Sabine's mothers say. "Because I'm afraid we are in need of your assistance." Her expression turns a little worried.

Both Sabine and Ezra give her a curious look.

"Is there something wrong?" Sabine asks.

The lady of the house lets out a sigh and pulls out a holopad. Activating it a map of the planet Krownest came into display followed by a blinking red dot a few clicks away in space from their position.

"It would see one of our supply ships was attacked by something." Ursa says. "I've sent a team to check it out, but I lost contact with them."

Sabine examines the map and studies the position of the blinking dot.

"Hmm could it be a ship malfunction?" she asks.

Her mother shakes her head.

"I believe not the team I've sent would've contacted back I find it too suspicious that both ships malfunctioned."

Nodding her head Sabine get up from her seat and pick up the holopad.

"Ezra and I will check it out with the gauntlet." Sabine says nodding her head towards the young jedi. "With any luck we'll find the crew." She turns to Ezra and looks at him to see that he was in the middle of shoving some bread in his mouth.

He quickly chews and swallows and gets up.

"Uh…yeah we'll go check it out." He says nervously.

Sabine lets out a sigh as she turns away from him while both her parents smile back at them…well more so her father than her mother who only gave the two a nod.

"Very well find out what happen and report back your findings."

Both Sabine and Ezra nod their head and walk out of the dining half to prepare themselves. It seems the ship has gone through some needed cleaning as a crew of four start to detach a few pipes and locks from the ship.

Later, the two are standing in front of Ezra's ship the Gauntlet.

Sabine is in Mandalorian armor with her helmet on her side.

Next to her stood Ezra in his armor a jetpack was hanging on a shoulder. He looks over and stares at the devices a nervous look on his face.

"You know I'm still not comfortable with this stuff." He says as memories of long ago came back to him when he first tried flying with a jetpack.

"You're a jedi," Sabine says with a joking tone. "You'll figure it out." She lightly taps his cheek and walks aboard the ship fully aware of the small frown on his face.

Readjusting the jetpack over his shoulder he soon follows her inside. Upon entering he is caught off guard when Sabine quickly pulls him in and gives him a deep kiss.

She pulls away and smiles.

"Wow now I'm not one to complain about something good, but what is that all about?"

"Just making sure whatever happened yesterday wasn't a dream." Sabine says looking at him.

He smiles back and brings her in for another kiss this one lasting longer than the first. When he finally pulls away he looks back at her with an even bigger smile.

"Well I think that settles that it was no dream," he says with a goofy smile. "It's just as you said I'm yours by right." And with that he walks past her and towards the cockpit.

Sabine on the other hand was left in the cargo hold with wide eyes.

He just…did he just…Sabine's face starts to go cherry red as her legs start to turn into jelly. She couldn't believe…why does he have to do this every single kriffin time." A smile grows on her face as she makes her way towards the cockpit as well and joins him.

Taking a seat next to him she begins to type in the coordinates.

They share a quick smile with one another before their ship begins to take off. Once they are in space, the two head back into the cargo room and gear, up making sure everything is in working condition.

Sabine stares as he pulls out his blaster and lightsaber inspecting both with a firm grip. The words _I am yours and you are mine_ are the only things popping in her head. He accepts…he accepts then by law and tradition the two are now bonded.

Ezra notices her raging emotions and turns to look at her.

"You alright?" he asks.

Sabine quickly shakes her head and smiles back at him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ezra nods his head and turns back to his gear.

Sabine continues to stare a little confused by his behavior…perhaps he doesn't understand what he said and what she meant last night.

Before she can think into it something slams into the ship causing it to shake.

Wasting no time, the two rushes over to the cockpit and they saw sent a chill down their spines.

Outside floating in space is a destroyed ship with its crewmembers floating lifelessly bumping into debris and the ship.

"What happened here?" Sabine asks herself.

Ezra quickly begins to scan the area for any sort of life signs and to his surprise there's one. Quickly following the signal, Ezra flies the ship careful not hit any debris on the way. Using the force, he tries to reach out and sense for anyone he closes his eyes to focus and reaches his hand out.

After a few minutes he opens his eyes and jumps out of his seat with Sabine following him. They both put on their helmets and jetpacks and head out to save whoever it was.

Opening the troop hatch, Sabine was the first to fly out while Ezra is having some trouble.

"Ezra come on!" Sabine says.

Ezra starts to fly in random directions until finally he's able to find his balance and slowly follow after her.

They were able to find the sole survivor who was a warrior with his helmet still function to support him. On his chest are two blaster wounds making it almost impossible for him to move.

Quickly, Ezra and Sabine brings him back in to the gauntlet his haggard breathing making them move faster.

Once inside the ship, they set him down and inspects his injuries. Sabine carefully pulls off his helmet to help him breath.

"Lady Sabine…" he says weakly.

"What's happen?" Sabine quickly asks.

"They…they came out of nowhere," he says his voice giving out. "damn." He begins to cough out blood as his wounds begin to burn. In seconds his body goes limp as his head falls to the side.

They both stare at the now lifeless body. Neither of them is new when it comes from someone dying, but even so the feeling never goes away as a person loses their life before them.

Sabine places the lifeless man's arm above his chest placing his helmet on top.

"An ambush?" he asks.

"I don't know, but he said whatever attacked him and his crew they came out of no where to be on…"

The ship begins to shake as something large collides with it.

With rage filling her mind Sabine puts her helmet back on and rushes out with Ezra close behind.

They use their jetpacks to fly above the ship and to their shock they see to large arms latched onto both wings of the ship. Standing on top of the ship was a group of six individuals working their way into the ship. None of them seem to notice Sabine or Ezra…for now.

"Hey!" Ezra shouts. "That's my ship!"

Sabine slaps her hand on her helmet and shakes her head.

The group of attackers begin to speak amongst each another and within a second, they point their blasters and begin to fire.

 **Dun DUn DUUUUUUUNNNN! what's going? I don't know, but hey atleast theirs finally going to be some action right?**

 **Again thanks for all the support and comments surprisingly enough all your encouragements are making want to write more of this story so yeah...you guys are the best!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ezra and Sabine were flying around dodging blaster bolts while at the same time firing back at their assailants.

With her two iconic blasters in her hands she flies around blasting the six men on top of the gauntlet.

"ACK!" One is shot right in the chest causing his lifeless body to float away.

"You just had to give us away didn't you" Sabine shouts flying past Ezra who is deflecting blaster bolts. For a brief moment she's able to see his skills and after all these years she has to admit he's become quite the jedi.

His form is clean and proper and not to mention his footwork is amazing. The way he swings his lightsaber in unison with his entire body movements. What really got her attention is how he rotated using his lightsaber and then pulling out his blast. He swings then fires then fires and swings there isn't a pattern just swift and smooth motions as he fought.

"They're tearing my ship apart of course I'm going to say something." Ezra shouts back landing on top of his ship and using his new footing to better deflect.

Sabine rolls her eyes under her helmet and flies over to the ship whose clamps are holding the ship down. She hovers in front of the cockpit window where she sees the pilot. She tries to blast at the glass, but her blasters can't penetrate it.

In response the pilot activates the ships blasters and begins firing back causing Sabine to pull back.

Sabine begins to dodge the fire and flies over back to Ezra who's able take down another man. She lands behind him and begins to fire at the four remaining ambushers.

"Any luck?" He asks deflecting two bolts in a swift parry.

"My blasters can't get through its plating." Sabine takes a quick step to the left dodging a bolt. "Really wish I brought some of my explosives I didn't expect us to be in a firefight light this."

The ship above starts to aim its blasters at them.

Seeing this, Sabine grabs Ezra and activates her jetpack flying them out of fire.

Having miss the two, the enemy ship blasts the right wing of the gauntlet causing the ship to rock as it now became unbalanced.

"My ship!" Ezra shouts as he watches the wing float away.

"We've got bigger things to worry about right now!"

As they begin to take fire from both the remaining attackers and their ship Sabine and Ezra try their best to avoid getting shot.

"We've got to do something about that ship." Sabine says avoiding another blast from the ship's cannons.

Ezra tries to look around for any possible solutions, but it seems there's nothing that can help them take down a ship with the equipment they have. He then looks down at his lightsaber and does a mental slap.

"Sabine, I got an idea."

Sabine looks at him and for some reason even with him wearing his helmet she can tell just how bad the idea is from the expression he's giving.

"Ezra?"

"Trust me it's actually a neat trick I pulled off some time ago." He says with a small salute before turning around and flying towards the ship.

"Ezra!" Sabine shouts as she watches him flying into the barrage of laser fire.

Raising his lightsaber, he begins to deflect blast after blast as he tries to go as fast as his jetpack can take him.

The four remaining assailants begin to panic as they desperately begin to fire off randomly their shots even coming close to hitting Ezra anymore.

The pilot inside the ship starts to grow nervous as he sees Ezra flying closer and closer. He begins to target him and once he gets a lock he starts to power his cannons in hopes to finally blast him to bits.

Sensing the pilots distress, Ezra smile as he comes to a complete stop and just stands not too far from the ship.

Sabine watching from a distance almost felt her heart stop as she watches the cannons being pointed at him. With her instincts kicking in, she begins to fly towards Ezra as fast as her jetpack and take her.

The ship fires and time seems that have slowed down as she watches the laser get closer to Ezra. As time begins to reconnect, Sabine sees Ezra swiftly swiping his lightsaber making contact with the laser and deflecting it straight back at the window of the pilot.

Breaking through, the entire cockpit goes up in flames as the ship begins to blow up from the inside.

The force of the explosion causes the gauntlet to be push away all the while forcing the remaining ambushers to lose their balance.

Taking the opportunity, Sabine flew by and starts to blast at each one as they're powerless to dodge from as they floated away.

When the fighting ended, Ezra flies down to his ship and looks up to see Sabine doing the same. Smiling under his helmet he gives her a victorious pose as he waits for her to say something. His expression falls when he sees her just flying down to the ship's cargo door completely ignoring him.

"Sabine?" He quickly follows her.

Once they're both inside, he pulls off his helmet and looks at her with a confused look.

"Hey. What's wrong?" he asks. "Are you hurt?"

Sabine keeps on ignoring him as she walks towards the cockpit.

Ezra is at a loss, what's happening right now, why is she upset? He pauses for a second before he enters the cockpit. He sees Sabine sitting in the pilot seat tapping at the buttons.

"So…what's the damage?" Ezra asks a hint of nervousness in his tone.

Still no answer.

"Sabine…"

Nothing.

"Sabine…" Ezra is starting to get annoyed. Losing his patients, he grabs her shoulder to turn her around, but he's swatted away.

In one sharp motion, Sabine turns around the look of pure angry on her face.

Ezra can feel himself shrink as her rage overpowers his own feeling.

She begins to shout at him in Mandalorian to which he can only guess are holopad's worth of swears.

Even with not knowing anything she's saying Ezra new better to say anything about it.

"Do you not even care?" She finally says in basic staring at him directly in the eye.

"What?" Ezra didn't know what to say…well…it's honestly because he has no idea what he did wrong.

Sabine lets out a grunt and rolls her eyes.

"What were you thinking back there?"

"What it worked didn't?" Ezra says. "Besides I told you that I've done that before it's not like I was just going to go in front of its gun and let it kill me." He starts to raise his volume which only makes Sabine raise hers.

"And that makes it alright for you to do that to me?" Sabine shoots back.

"Do to you?" Ezra gives her another confused look. "You're fine, I'm fine."

What if you didn't come out okay!" Sabine's roar made Ezra shut his mouth.

Ezra starts to see her eyes go watery her whole body starts to shake.

"Sabine…I" He's cut off by a punch to the shoulder.

"I just got you…you're mine and I'm yours." Sabine says reciting her claim from last night closing her eyes. "What you did…what you did was just plain foolish Ezra Bridger." Her voice cracks slightly. As if losing her will she drop her head on his chest. The tears are close to falling, but she forces them to say put.

Finally, it hits him, finally he sees why she's acting the way she is now. And looking down at her right now he can feel just how stupid he really is for not thinking.

He can remember her claim of him last night and the weight of her words finally hits him.

Slowly, he wraps his arms around her pulling her close to him.

Neither of them says a word as they stay like this for some time.

Ezra is the first to say something keeping her close to his chest.

"Sabine…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you worry like that." He says thinking hard to make sure he says the right thing. "I'm yours as you are mine." He says rephrasing her claim.

Sabine lifts her head up her eyes still watery. Her heart thumps fast as his words echoes in her head.

She begins to softly speak in her native tongue again raising herself to eye level with him. She gently places a kiss on his lips with a smile.

Ezra happily returns the kiss as he tries to pull her closer to him.

In time the kiss starts to get deeper and more passionate with both of their tongues playing with each other. The wrestling continues with Sabine dominating Ezra as she takes full control of the kiss.

She starts to pull away at Ezra's clothes which signals him to do the same to her.

First went their armor each piece being unclipped by the other.

Then went their clothes every cloth and wear slowly pulled over revealing their bare skin to one another.

Ezra pulls away from the kiss but is stopped when Sabine gently bites on his lip to keep him from pulling away. He goes back in to reassure her and with her approval he's able to pull himself away. Using his hands, he pulls up the last remaining of clothing hiding her naked body.

He stares at her naked form and smiles never getting use to her beautiful body. Pushing her back on the pilot seat he kneels down to start his special treatment for her.

Starting at her neck he begins to place kisses all over causing her to moan as his lips meets her skin.

"Mmm Ezra." Sabine coos.

"Shhh," he hushes. "Think of this as payback for last night." He starts to kiss lower until her finally reaches her breast.

Ezra stares at her two mounds though they weren't as big they were the right size not too big and not too small. Without even thinking he grabs both breasts with his hands and begin to message them. This causes Sabine to let out a low moan as she feels him grabbing onto to her with a firm grip. He releases one hand and plants his mouth onto her left breast and gives it's a deep suck causing more moans to escape her lips.

With one hand Sabine grabs onto the back of Ezra's head and pushes him deeper onto to her encouraging him to keep on going.

He pulls his head back still sucking onto her breast. When he pulls back far enough and with a light pop her breast and his lips separate. He looks up and pulls Sabine's face towards his to kiss once again.

Pulling away he moves past her breast and moves even further down to her crotch. It was properly shaven showing off her clear skin and it was also soaked to the brim. The smell that was emitting from her caused Ezra's mind to go blank.

Just as she did to him, he stuck out his tongue and gave her lips a lick.

Sabine lets out a surprise squeak as this new feeling sends a wave of pleasure throughout her body.

He keeps on licking her lips in a steady pace allowing her to enjoy his actions. An interesting taste starts to form in his mouth making him want to go even further.

Using his fingers, her spread her lips open and begins to devour her. His tongue going in deeper into her his tongue moving in sporadic motions.

Without caring how loud she'll be, Sabine starts to moan with every stroke of his tongue in her she becomes louder and louder. She couldn't believe how amazing this feels never has she ever felt this kind of euphoria. Out of nowhere she grabs both her breast with her hands and begins to squeeze them giving her more pleasure. The pleasure was almost unbearable with her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She then started to feel an oncoming feeling that felt as if she was about to explode.

She loses it when she felt Ezra clamp down on a rather sensitive nub. And just like that she hit her limit, her legs begin to spasm and her thighs squeezes Ezra's head between them.

Ezra's head between her thighs felt a torrent of her liquids gush out of her. Whatever came leaking out of Sabine was sweet to Ezra's tongue, he gladly drank whatever it was until it ceased.

When her body finally calms down her breathing was short and fast as she looks down at her lover who is staring back at her with half of his face covered by her crotch.

Giving her one final suck with a pop, he slowly rises back to her face and kisses her though she was still out of breath.

Sabine notices the rather large bulge from his pants and slowly she reaches over to pull them down to reveal his manhood.

she moves her hands towards his penis and guides its towards her now crotch spreading her legs for him.

Before anything happens, she pulls him close to her.

"This time one is going to interrupt us." She whispers.

Slowly, Ezra aligned his tip towards her entrance, but before he enters her, he looks up.

She gives him a nod and an assuring smile.

This was all he need to begin, he was careful to not rush in so doesn't hurt her. And at the same time both let out a load moan that sound more animalistic than human.

The feeling of him inside starts to send even more pangs of pleasure. She wraps her leg and arms around him to make her he stays in her.

Ezra eases his way into loving the feeling of her walls wrapping around him. About half in he feels some resistance, he looks up to her and places his forehead on her and grabs her hand.

In one quick push, he's shoved deep inside her. Sabine lets out a painful cry but muffles herself to keep her cries quiet. A tear escapes her eye as she looks up at Ezra who gives her a concerned look. In hopes to not worry him, she pulls him into a kiss allowing him to go on.

"Ezra…don't…" Sabine is panting as she speaks. "Don't stop."

He only nods his head as he begins to slowly pulls back out of her but stopping halfway only to go back into her.

Ezra begins slowly increase the pace as he pumps himself deeper and deeper into her. Her whimpers could be heard through their kiss. After a few minutes, the pain began to turn to pleasure as the pumping became faster and faster. Ezra's body began to tense up as he felt himself getting close to the breaking point.

With her mouth open she couldn't stop herself from drooling as the pleasure was beginning to take her mind.

"Sabine I."

"Me too." Sabine says knowing exactly what he means.

Ezra lets out a loud grunt and then a groan along with Sabine who let out a scream. Her hands pulled Ezra close to her as her body tensed up and all her muscles began to flex as the peak of her pleasure was meet.

Quickly before he starts, Ezra with a speed to match a racing speeder pulls out of her his penis sliding out with pop. He fires stream after stream bathing her stomach in his seed.

At the same time, Sabine can feel herself letting loose her pleasure gate as she herself begins to shower her seat and floor of her love juices.

Ezra falls over her out of breath and tired with his head burying itself in her shoulder.

Sabine places a hand on his head her breathing short as she too is out of breath. She spoke into his ears in Mandalorian as her eyelids start to get tired.

Ezra rearranges himself and Sabine on the seat with him sitting on the chair with her sitting above him on his lap.

Not needing a translation, he slowly closes his eyes and whispers back.

"I am yours and you are mine."

 **OOOOH boy here it is the chapter we've all been waiting for...well maybe not cuz Ezra and Konda didn't fight, but its the first actual love love snoo snoo scene with the two...yay.**

 **Thanks again to all your favs, comments, and encouragement.**

 **Hope you enjoy and tune in next time for the next chapter.**

 **Update: Sorry about the minor name mix up with Cardin was writing another thing while writing this one...oops.**


	10. Chapter 10

"So how long till someone finds us?" Ezra asks pulling his shirt over his head. He looks over to Sabine who was typing in buttons on the controls.

"Well luckily our communications weren't damaged," Sabine swings around on her chair and faces him. "I Sent out a distress signal before we uh…started." A small blush grows on her face as she says the last part. Minus her armor all she wore was the under armor and her pants.

Nodding his head Ezra walks over to window and looks out to see the floating ship in front of them.

"So, who do you think were those guys?" He asks her as he studies what was left of the ship they fought earlier. "Pirates maybe though I don't seem to see any insignia."

Sabine shakes her head and points at the floating corpses.

"No more like hired guns." She says as she points at each one and pointing out their different armor and get-up. "See that? Seven different hired guns which means this was a handpicked group hired to attack any ships in the area."

"Ok who would hire them to attack your ships?" Ezra asks.

A frown grows on her face as she didn't know the answer. She lets out a sigh and leans back in her seat trying to think of any possible explanations.

Ezra takes a seat next to her while at the same keeping his eyes on her. He taps his fingers against one another as something pops in his head.

"Hey Sabine?"

"Hmm?" She turns to look at him.

"So about us being you know…a thing." As he says this a goofy smile grows on his face while hers turns red.

"Yes…what about it?" She asks.

"Well if that Konda guy wants to claim you, but you already claimed me does that mean I won't be fighting him or?"

Sabine knew he'd ask this eventually and crosses her arms.

"You'll still be fighting him just because one person claims another they can still be claimed if someone else challenges the claim." She explains. "So technically even if you and I claim each other Konda can still challenge it and a fight would still happen."

Now a frown grows on Ezra's face this time.

"All this claiming and counter claiming stuff is complicated." He says rubbing the back of his head. He gets up from his chair and leans over towards her with his arms resting on her side. As he leans his faces towards her a smile grows on it. "Well I guess I'll still have to fight for you." He gives her lips a quick peck.

Sabine smiles at this and leans in to return the gesture.

"And I'd have no else to trust to fight for me."

Before the two to go into a full make out session a beep came from the console causing Sabine to turn around leaving Ezra mid kiss.

"Hello?" She asks pushing down on a red button.

"Kom'rk-Class fighter we've received your distress signal." Says a muffled voice through the comms. "Identify yourself."

Sabine lets out a sigh of relief and leans forward to respond.

"This is Sabine of clan Wren," she pauses for a second for them to listen and then continues. "I came here to investigate the disappearance of a few ships and was attacked by some hired guns." She turns to Ezra and smiles.

"Understood is there any way your ship is able to function its thrusters?" asks the voice.

"Negative, one of our wings is torn and our engine systems are down."

They wait for a response which seem quite odd by how long it took them.

"My my it seems you are in quite a predicament my dear." Says an all too familiar voice.

Together both Ezra and Sabine's expressions grew dark as they just find out who is it that found them.

"It's a good thing I found you or else you could've been stranded here for who knows how long." Konda's voice can be heard from the comms. By the sound of his voice Sabine can already tell that he's smiling. "If you would so kindly give me your coordinates I can come pick you up and take you back home."

Sabine gets up from her seat and prepares to leave the cockpit, but Ezra stops her.

"Where are you going?" He asks her.

"To try and fix the ship." She says stopping at the door. "If I can just get the engines to work we can cruise our way back home."

As much as Ezra despised Konda he knows that there's no way that they can get back to Krownest with his ship like this.

"Look Sabine I'm the last person who wants to get help from this guy, but we don't have any other choice?" he says. "Who knows how long till another ship comes by to help?"

He sees her shoulders go stiff, but after a few seconds she lets out a big sigh and turns around and walks back to the console.

Reluctantly she presses the button and responds with their coordinates and falls back in her chair.

"Perfect don't worry I'll be there in a few clicks." The connection cuts leaving Sabine and Ezra alone again.

Sabine lets out a loud sigh sliding her hands down her face.

"I can't believe it's Konda of all people it just had to be him." She moans.

"Well we'll just have to endure for a bit before we get back to Krownest." He says placing a hand on her shoulder.

After some time, they spot a ship approaching them the crest of clan Elder displayed on his front. It's a small frigate with the crew size of twenty and from the way Sabine can tell it was a personal ship of Konda's.

The two gets their armor on and prepares to leave the gauntlet and meet their…rescuer.

Exiting the ship, they wait above while Konda's ship turns around and opens a loading ramp for them to fly in to. Two people with jetpacks fly out and heads over to the destroyed ship below.

Ezra watches them as they begin to inspect the area.

"Ezra come on." He hears Sabine call out to him.

When they enter the ship, they're greeted by Konda and two others all three with their helmets on. He out stretches his arms as if expecting Sabine to fall into his arms.

"Welcome aboard milady," he says and then turns to look at Ezra. "Master jedi."

"What are you doing out here in area of space?" Sabine asks without greeting him back her arms crossed. Ezra stands behind her with his arms to his side.

"My not even a simple hello for the man who just saved you." He says making himself sound hurt. "My men and I were on our way towards a simple gathering that until we picked up your distress beacon."

The two men from before fly back into the ship with one of the hired guns.

"This one seems to be still alive." One of them says walking up to Konda with the unconscious man being dragged behind him.

"Excellent let's see what secrets he holds for us." Konda nods his head towards a room. "Keep him in one of the empty storage rooms until I see him."

His men give him a simple salute before dragging the unconscious man away.

The ramp closes being Ezra and Sabine followed by the sound of air being filling the room. After a few seconds they're allowed to remove their helmets.

"Ah now there is that beautiful face." Konda says as he removes his helmet as well to have a better look at her. "You must be tired I have a few spare room on my ship…though there's more than enough room in my quarters for you to rest."

Ezra was the first to take action as he walks in front of Sabine though she does stop him half way.

"I'd rather rest a rancor waste pit then by in the same room as you." Sabine says.

Konda clicks his tongue as he loves her attitude. He signals his men to guide Sabine and Ezra to their room.

"Hmm I can't wait till that attitude of yours becomes mine along with the rest of you." With a small nod he leaves.

Sabine watches as the metal door closes leaving her and Ezra with two others.

She turns around to see Ezra with his eyes closed and his fist clenched.

Meditating.

By the way his fist was shaking she knew there's only one thing going through his head at the moment as he tries to calm himself down.

She grabs his arm to pull him out of his meditation so that they can get a move on.

"Ezra come on."

He opens his eyes and smiles at her though his anger still lingers.

Somehow sensing this, Sabine squeezes his arm and pulls him to follower her.

"Right this way lady Wren." One of the Mandalorians says as he opens a door leading out to a hallway.

The two follow him until they reach their designated room. Two separate rooms across from each other each one holding the insignia of the clan.

Sabine nods at the Mandalorian as he leaves the two to do whatever.

Ezra looks at the two doors and then at Sabine.

"So…are we going to be staying in separate rooms?" he asks his anger seems to have disappeared.

Sabine just looks at him and rolls her eyes but smile as she opens the door.

Ezra quickly follows her in the room.

The room itself wasn't too special just a stand living quarter with a bed a table with a line of light directly above.

Sabine sits down on the bed and lets out a sigh.

"I can't believe this is happening…"

Ezra leans on the wall next to the bed.

"Well its better than being…um…well at least we can get back to Krownest." Ezra says as he moves to sit next to her. "Just endure another hour and we'll be free." Ezra jokes.

This doesn't make her feel any better, but with him sitting next to her she's able to lean onto him with her head resting on his shoulder.

In return Ezra rests his head on top of hers and takes in her scent sweat with some lavender and a small hint of paint. He lets out happy sigh as he takes her in. But then something from the force causes him to turn towards the door.

"Ezra?" Sabine felt his head lifting up from hers.

"Sorry I…I need to check on something." He gets up from his spot and moves to the door.

"Should I come along?" Sabine says getting up as well.

"No, I'm sure it's nothing I should be alright." He says waving her down. "You should rest up…don't worry I won't be long."

Sabine slowly nods her head before sitting back down on the bed.

Smiling, Ezra leaves the room and walks back out into the hallway.

There it is again something was sending out large amount pain from somewhere. Using the force, he begins to walk down the hall to see if he can find whatever it is sending all this…emotion. It doesn't take him long to find the source though he is cut off by a pair of guards standing in front of a door.

He walks in front of them and greets them, but he is quickly told to move along. Whatever it is behind those doors starts to fie down which only makes Ezra want to know more.

"You need to go to the mess hall and find yourself a drink…both of you." Ezra says waving his hand slowly in front of the guards.

At first it doesn't seem to affect them until they both spoke.

"We need to go to the mess hall to find ourselves a drink…both of us." Nodding between each other the guards walk off.

Ezra lets out a sigh of relief and thanks whatever space deity for allowing him to do that.

Opening the door, Ezra walks into the room trying to sense whatever it is that's making such a ruckus in the force. The room he's in is a rather large storage room with large boxes of crates. He starts to hear someone talking and moves in to see who it is.

"I see...well then I suppose that's it then?" says a voice.

Ezra hides behind some of the crates and carefully sticks his head out to see what's going on. He can see one of the ambushers from earlier talking with someone in the shadows. The language the hired gun is speaking is fast and sporadic, he couldn't understand what he's saying.

"Hmm it's alright," says the man from the shadows. "Its seems your services is done here." In a second flash of red came and the hired gun fell on the ground with a blaster hole in his chest.

The feeling in the force died down as the lifeless body lays one the ground. Clenching his fist, he slowly backs away and makes his way towards the door.

Leaving the room, Ezra makes his way back to his room slowly walking down the hall. Turning a corner, Ezra come face to face with Konda.

"Why hello." Konda says. "Exploring my ship?"


	11. Chapter 11

Ezra doesn't know how long but felt as if time has stopped as he's standing face to face with Konda. The man in front of him still has his typical obnoxious smirk as he stares back at Ezra. Pushing aside his emotions, Ezra starts to walk around him, but is stopped when Konda places a hand on his shoulder.

As soon as his hand made contact though Ezra felt a small pain and reals back from him.

"Ow!" Ezra looks over to the Mandalorian with a confuse frown.

Konda laughs and pulls his hand away.

"My apologies it must've been my commlink it tends to act up time to time." He says raising his wrist and showing the commlink sending out a few sparks.

Ezra watches as he lowers his hands falling close to his blasters. Other than the few occasions he's meet him Ezra still has no idea who this guy is or how he thinks. He knew to keep his guard up just incase anything happens.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Konda asks out of the blue.

He's probably talking about Sabine and from the way he's looking in the direction of her room Ezra starts to feel his stomach churn.

"I'm quite curious as to how she'll act once I take her in my bed."

Ezra's left eyes starts to twitch and slowly he can feel his fists clenching. As much as he would like to say something to him he knew better than to causes trouble right now…the duel…save it for the duel.

"Oh, I apologies again I didn't mean to just talk to myself like that." Konda looks at Ezra. "I must say I am quite excited for our little fight."

"Hmm so am I." Ezra turns to leave trying to get away from this guy as soon as he can. "I'm…pretty tired so I'll just head off back to my room."

"May I ask you something jedi?" Konda asks stopping Ezra.

He lets out a sigh and turns around reluctantly facing the young Mandalorian. He waits quietly waiting for him to asks so that he can leave.

Konda walks up to Ezra with his face only a few inches away.

"When my prize is in my bed will you break or will you just except it."

It's as if glass shattering, Konda is sent flying down the hall with Ezra holding his hand up as he used the force.

Konda stops himself halfway through the hall by slamming his feet onto the ground and using all his might to hold himself in place. He looks up with an excited look which only makes Ezra push harder reeling back is arm and pushing it forward. Konda slowly reaches down to wear his blaster are while at the same time holding himself up.

Like a gunslinger he whips out his blaster and fire causing Ezra to pull out his lightsaber and grab it with both hands to block the laser bolt.

With the force no longer pushing him back, Konda regains his stance and charges Ezra while at the same time firing off a few shots.

Ezra blocks the incoming bolts while dodging a few strays. When Konda gets too close Ezra prepares to strike but is shocked when Konda raises his arm braces. As much as he hates the man he didn't want to kill him. Though he didn't have to worry because when his lightsaber makes contact with his braces the saber recedes back into its hilt.

"What the…" Before Ezra can figure out what's happening Konda lands a quick punch to his face making his jump back. Shaking his head, he reignites his lightsaber only for to flash on and off. Ezra gives it's a confused look he looks up at Konda who's smirking back at him.

"Surprised?" He raises his arms to show off his braces. "Cortosis your lightsaber will be useless for the next few minutes." His smirk grows even bigger. "Well Jedi…what will you do without your precious…GWAH!"

Ezra is quick on his feet as he rushed the gloating warrior and gave him a solid punch to the gut. Konda stumbles back with a bit of shock in face.

It's Ezra's turn to smirk as he raises his arms and goes into a stance with one arm raised higher than the other.

"Just because I'm a jedi doesn't mean a lightsaber is the only thing I know how to fight with."

Readjusting himself Konda gets back into his stance and smiles.

"Well I suppose you be as easy then?" Konda begins to charge which makes Ezra do the same.

Rage…that's what he's fill with, Ezra just couldn't hold himself together the more he hears Konda talk the angrier he became.

Both of them raise their fists to strike one another neither of them caring about who or what is around them.

"Ezra!"

The jedi skids to a stop while at the same time Konda use his arms and feet to stop himself against the walls. They both look up to see Sabine standing behind Ezra her expression scarier than anything Ezra has ever seen.

"Karabast…" Ezra whispers to himself.

She storms over to her mate her footsteps loud and heavy.

"Why are you here just to visit me?" Konda says in a mocking tone. "My I'd rather prefer you coming to my room direc-ack!"

With a single swing she lands a hate filled punch to his face sending the big mouthed Mandalorian down the hall and sliding against the ground. She's taking deep breaths as she stares down at the now unconscious heir. She turns to look at Ezra with an annoyed expression.

Oh no…Ezra thinks to himself he's seen this look on Hera when Kanan did something stupid. He needs to think quick on how to calm her down…what would Kanan do? With his best attempt an innocent smile grows on his face as he raises his hands. He prayed that this worked and thankfully it seems that it did…he thinks.

Letting out a sigh, Sabine points down the hall towards the direction of her room.

"Room…now." She orders.

Not needing to be told twice, Ezra turns and quickly speed walks back to her room.

Once in the room, Ezra is sitting o the edge of the bed while Sabine is rummaging through her pack while mumbling to herself.

Ezra felt as if he's a student at some academy waiting to be called into the headmaster's room for his punishment. He jumps when Sabine finally turns around to look at him a brown bottle in her hand and a white cloth in the other.

She sits down next to him and grabs his face a bit too forcefully. She tilts his face then turns it side to side when she finds what she's looking for she starts to dab the cloth on top of the bottle and carefully flips its.

"Hold still." She says almost growling. Bringing up the cloth she starts to press down onto his cheek with the cloth.

Ezra tries to pull back when he felt a cold sting, but Sabine has her hand behind his face keeping him in place.

"Quit squirming!" Sabine threatens. "Don't be such a baby and hold still." Once she finishes applying the ointment she pulls the cloth away and lets out a sigh. "What were you thinking?"

"Sabine I'm sorry," Ezra quickly says. "he just bumped into me and I was going to leave but he started to say some things and I just…I couldn't." He lowers his head and clench his fists. "Even with my training to ease my mind…I…I just couldn't stand still and let him talk the way he did."

Sabine stares at him and lets out a sigh knowing full well what he probably means. Scooching closer to him she leans her head on his shoulder.

"I know, but we can't do anything like that when we're on his ship after he did…save…us." A sour expression forms on her face. "Wow…that is not easy to say."

Ezra lightly laughs as he leans his head onto her. He smiles as he takes in her scent which calms him down with every breathe.

"I couldn't let him talk about you like that."

I know." Sabine readjusts her head to look up at him. "But save it for the actual day." She places a light kiss on his cheek.

When the ships lands on Krownest, Sabine and Ezra are waiting in the loading bay ready to leave. They're inspecting their gear making sure everything is still functional and whatever needs to be repaired.

Konda walks up to the two with two of his men behind him.

The two look up with an annoyed expression as their…host smiles back at them.

"I do hope you two enjoyed your stay in my ship." He says.

Neither of them answers as they went back to their gear.

Konda scoffs as he lowers the large doors.

Greeting them outside is the head of the house, Ursa Wren with her husband and son standing behind her. Multiple guards surrounded the ship not the ground and above their weapons ready to strike. She's almost surprised to see Sabine and Ezra walking out of the ship but shrugs it off as she would ask for the reason later.

Konda walks behind them and bows his head to the lady of the house.

Neither party says anything as the Wren's escort their people back to the fortress leaving the Heir of Elder back at his ship.

In the throne room, Sabine and Ezra are standing in front of her mother who had a stoic expression.

"It would seem that you've lost your ship?" she asks. "Were you able to find the missing crewmembers?"

The two nod their heads.

"They were ambushed by a group of hire mercenaries." Sabine says pulling out a holopad from her pack. "The insignia on their ships is something I haven't seen before maybe with more research I can figure out where they came from."

Her mother nods her head placing a hand under her chin thinking on how to go on with the situation.

"Very well then," she looks back up and to her surprise she sees something different about Sabine. She quickly pushes it aside as she looks at everyone in the room. "You both did well go and rest…and master Bridger?"

Ezra looks up to face a curious look on his face.

"I'll send a crew to retrieve your ship and do what they can to repair it."

With a small smile Ezra gives her a small bow before making his way out of the throne room though not before giving Sabine a look to which her mother caught.

Everyone starts to leave the room, but Ursa is quick to stop Sabine from following her jedi.

"Sabine," her mother says stopping her. "a word."

Sabine stops with Ezra doing the same, she turns to look at him giving him a smile as she spoke with her eyes. Giving him a silent goodbye Sabine walks back over to her mother slightly confused.

"Yes mother?" Sabine asks.

Her mother gets up from her throne and makes her way outside towards the balcony signaling her daughter to follow her. Sabine follows her out making her way to her side. She looks up to see her mother staring out into the lake her expression hard to understand.

"So, it seems you and Ezra have had quite the event." Sabine's mother asks.

"Yes," Sabine responds. "Though he did give me a scare."

The head of the house nods her head turning to look at her daughter. Not being to keen on holding back her thoughts she decides to just say what is needed to be said.

"You do know that he must still fight whether he's bonded to you or not." She says with little to no subtly.

Sabine almost jumps back by her words her eyes wide and her head turning.

"What…what do you mean?"

Her mother lets out one of her rare laughs though only quietly. She turns to look at her daughter whose face is bright red. Knowing that she is correct, Ursa turns back to the lake.

"We may have been separated for most of your young adult life, but I'm still your mother and I know when my own daughter has chosen a mate."

Sabine is completely baffled by her mother…how in all of the galaxy did she know?

"Do not worry I'm sure theirs a reason for you and master Bridger to keep this a secret." Another laugh escapes her. "Did you know your father and I actually kept our love a secret for some time?"

Calming herself down, Sabine shakes her head her expression now curious.

"Well as you know your father…he…chooses to use his mind rather than his hands."

Sabine nods her head as she listens to her mother speak.


	12. Chapter 12

"Your father was so weak when my father challenged him for his claim of me he only lasted a few seconds before being knocked out." Ursa Wren laughs with her daughter as she's in the middle of retelling the tales of her youth with her husband. "He was always such a gentle man." She says the last part with a smiling face.

"If he lost the challenge then how did you two become bond mates?" Sabine asks. Her mother turns to look at her and crosses her arms a smug look growing on her face.

"Oh, it was quite simple," Ursa close her eyes and smiles. "I challenged my father for the claim." Sabine stares at her mother with wide eyes. "When you love someone enough one must do everything they can for that person." She looks back out at the frozen lake. "Which is why my faith in Ezra grows even more."

A light blush grows on Sabine's face as she turns to stares out at the lake next to her mother.

Sabine hears another laugh escape from her mother and turns to see what was causing her to do so.

"Forgive me, but I was just thinking of the time when your father actually beat my father in a challenge."

"What was that?" Sabine asks giving her a curious look.

"Well your father…out of all the strongest and most fearsome mandalorians your father is the only man I know who can out drink a rancor."

Sabine gave her mother a look of shock as she notices her smiling.

Ezra is in the training room having a spar with a combat droid. A sharp pang can be heard with each punch he lands on the droid. He's shirtless as he twists and side steps the droid's advances making sure to keep the fight in his favor.

Sweat trickles down his face as he glares at the droid imagining a certain Mandalorian's face. With his mind shrouded in so much rage his focus slightly falters allowing the droid to land a rather hard punch to the side of his face.

Ezra flies back with a loud thud a dark red mark now showing on his face. Grinding his teeth, Ezra jumps back up raising his hands he grabs the droid with the force and in one quick motion he clenches his hand causing the droid to crunch up its joints and limb crushing into itself.

Taking in deep breaths, Ezra closes his eyes and hunches his shoulders.

The now ball of metal falls to the ground with a loud clunk.

It's already been a few hours since he and Sabine arrived and still he couldn't get Konda's face out of his head. His words still floated around his mind giving him no rest.

"Just a few more days," Ezra says to himself in a low voice. "Just you wait." His expression grows dark as the color under his eyes seem to grow dark.

"Ezra…"

Turning around, the young man looks to see Sabine's father Alrich he's holding a tray with a single glass bottle and two cups. How long has he been standing there? Ezra quickly shakes off his inner turmoil and walks over to the father of his mate.

"Uh Sir is their something you'd like to talk about?" Ezra asks walking over.

"Just Alrich is fine please," the older Wrens says he turns his head towards one of the benches in the room and walks towards it.

Ezra follows after him and offers to take the tray but is denied as the older man shakes his head.

Alrich places the tray on the bench and takes a seat next to it. He signals Ezra to take a seat on the other side to which he quickly does. Smiling, Alrigh picks up the glass bottle and begins to pour into the two cups.

Even from where he sits Ezra can smell the strong stench of the liquid.

Offering Ezra a cup, Alrich looks up at Ezra still with a smile.

"Thanks…" Ezra respectfully takes the cup and waits for the older man to pick up his.

"Cheers." Alrich taps his glass on Ezra's and takes a drink from his cup.

Ezra looks at the man with a slightly confused look, but he soon brings the cup to his mouth and takes a drink.

As soon as the liquid pours into his mouth Ezra immediately feels a burning pain all over the inside of his mouth. He pulls his mouth away and begins to cough up a storm as he tries to calm his mouth down and ease his pain.

Alrich lets out a laugh as he pours himself another cup and doing the same for Ezra even though his cup is only half empty.

The two sits quietly neither of them saying a word.

Dear stars Ezra can feel the awkwardness stabbing at him as he sits next to the older Wren. Why should he feel so awkward next to the man whose daughter he slept with…many times.

"So, it seems you're just about ready for your fight?"

"~cough~ yeah um I guess so." Ezra says as he tries to take another drink. "What brings you here?"

Finishing his second glass, the older man looks down at Ezra with a grin.

"I just wanted to check up on you," he says. "You seem a little upset."

"You think so?"

"Yes, it was quite noticeable as soon as you left Konda's ship." He notices Ezra's fist clenching tight. "Ezra…"

"Don't worry I won't let him get into my head." Ezra says quickly already seeing where this is going.

A small frown grows on Alrich's face as he looks at Ezra's expression.

"Did you know that I had to fight for Ursa when I was about your age?" Alrich says causing Ezra to look at him with a confused look.

In all honesty, to Ezra the older Wren didn't seem like he can put up much of a fight let alone shoot straight with a blaster.

"I'm sure Sabine has told you about how I prefer to express myself with my art then with my fist." He receives a nod from Ezra. "Well there's another reason why…and well I guess you can say I'm a rather terrible fighter." He laughs lightly at the last part and pours himself another glass.

Ezra lets out a small laugh as he was finally able to finish his first cup. He lets out a few more coughs though he's soon getting use to the feeling and sharp sting.

When Alrich stops laughing he looks down at his cup.

"When Sabine was born," he starts taking a quick drink. "I was so worried that Ursa's personality would take over her as well like her brother." He then remembers the moments of Sabine's birth. "She was such an active baby, but the moment she was able to pick up a pencil for the first time in one of my children I saw myself."

He turns to Ezra with a serious look.

"I know you and Sabine care about each other," he places his cup down. "I understand that when two young people are fill with emotions for one another they…express it with each other."

In that moment Ezra can feel his entire being break apart. If he's understanding where this is going then the situation is about to get a whole lot more awkward. He turns to look up at the man but is a little caught off guard to by the look he is getting from him.

"I have the up most faith in you when it comes to fighting for her, but," He picks up the bottle and pours Ezra a glass. "when it comes to loving my daughter, there is still a long way to go."

Oh, dear stars does that mean he'd have to fight him too? He can't fight him he's Sabine's dad! The sound of cluttering glass grabs his attention. He looks to see a droid bringing in a large crate of more of the drinks they're drinking.

A nervous sweat begins to form on his forehead.

When the droids drops off the box, Alrich picks up a bottle and uncorks it and begins to pour himself another glass. He turns to look at Ezra and nods to his glass raising his own.

"Now then Ezra," he taps the younger man's glass. "shall we begin?"

Sabine is sitting on her bed with a paintbrush in hand and a large canvas in front of her. Having taken off her armor a while ago all she has on her are a pair of short shorts and a grey tank top.

She wore a serious look as she stares at the blank white canvas trying to figure what it is she in the mood to create.

Dropping the brush, Sabine falls back on her bed and lets out a groan. She lays there for some time trying her best to relax.

"Maybe I'll think of something later," she says to herself she then turns her head towards her door. "I wonder where…"

Her door slides open and in comes a wobbly Ezra who's doing his best to keep himself up.

Sabine sits up at her bed and quickly walks over to Ezra and supports him on her shoulder.

"Jeez Ezra what happen to you?" Sabine asks, but she's soon answered when she took a big whiff of his breathe. "Kriff! What were you drinking?"

"I…I…oh wow why is everything spinning." Ezra slurs.

Sabine lets out a sigh as she drags him towards her bed.

With a loud thump the two of them fall on her bed. With their backs on the bed and facing the ceiling the two young lovers just stare up at the ceiling…well one of them is having a hard time.

"So, you're telling me my father was challenging you with alcohol?" Sabine asks in slight disbelief.

Instead of saying anything Ezra just nods his head. He begins to laugh as he raises his arms and begins to wave them around.

Sabine looks at him with a confused look.

"Hehehe my hands look like birds."

Sabine pulls herself up and looks down at Ezra with an amused smile.

Ezra looks up at Sabine and gives her a goofy smile. With surprising speed, he wraps his arms around her and pulls her towards him doing his best to lock his lips with hers but being that his focus was a little…fazed instead of meeting her lips full on he off shoots it and his lips land on the side of her mouth.

Sabine lets out a muffled giggle as she feels him giving her a sloppy kiss.

"Hahaha Ezra stop that!" Sabine tries her best push his face away, but she didn't really put much effort into it as she's smiling.

Once he finally stops his sloppy assault he lets go of her head and relaxes back on the bed.

Sabine wipes away any spit left on her face and smiles back down at her young jedi lover. Who in return gives her a goofy smile his red cheeks making her laugh a little.

She'd be lying if she says she wasn't enjoying drunk Ezra a little.

"Mmm too hot," Ezra says as he starts to remove his shirt but stops halfway as he begins to have hard time trying to pull his shirt over his head.

Sabine lets out a laugh and begins to help with his clothing predicament. Once his shirt is off Sabine got to have a nice view of his bare chest and toned muscles.

Ezra lets out a happy sigh and begins to relax on the bed.

Seeing that he wasn't about to go anywhere, Sabine just forgets about her painting and rests her head on his chest.

"So, I take that you and my father had an interesting time together?" she asks. She waits a few more seconds for him to respond but is only answered with a loud snore. She looks up to see Ezra completely gone with his eyes closed and his mouth wide open. She gives him a blank stare before smiling and closing her eyes to join him.

It wasn't until twenty minutes later that she's woken up by the rushing movements of Ezra Jumping out of bed and dashing towards the bathroom.

"Oh dear kara-BLLLAAARGGHHH!"

 **Wow its finally up! Sorry guys for the later than usual update, but you know I got to pay bills and stuff I got a little busy with work and with school back in business that's more time taken away.**

 **Well I hope you enjoy the chapter also again thanks for the all the reviews and if you're new and liking the story that's awesome! thanks for the support.**

 **All as always thanks for reading and I hope you continue the enjoy the story.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Five minutes…just five…minutes." Ezra begs as he takes in deep breathes.

Standing a foot away from him is Sabine who is also trying her best to catch her breath as well. Seeing that they've been sparring for a good few hours she decides that right now is a good time for them to stop.

Ezra lets out a sigh of relief as he watches her walk over to the benches. He slowly, but happily follows after her barely being able to drag himself.

Once she sits down on the bench, Sabine pulls out a holopad and begins to read through a few files. While at the same time Ezra crawls on the ground and leans on the bench while he sits on the floor.

"What you are reading?" Ezra asks taking a long swig of his bottle of water. He leans over to see her reading a few files of various hired gun groups and mercenaries.

Its been about two days since they were attacked leaving only three days left until Ezra's fight with Konda.

Ezra looks up to see her typical "I'm working" face and only smiles as he leans his head on her thigh.

Without thinking she places a hand on his head and begins to pet him as if he's a lothcat.

"I just can't seem to find anything about those hired guns that attacked us." Sabine says a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Finally, being able to regain some of his strength, Ezra loops around her leg and rests in between her thighs and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Sabine you shouldn't over do yourself." He says taking in her scent…though it was a mix of sweat and something citrus.

"I can't just sit down and do-nothing Ezra," Sabine says placing the holopad down. "Random mercenaries don't just attack out of nowhere." She looks down at him staring at her Jedi lover who has his head buried in his waist. "I need to find out who hired them and figure out what their motives are."

Ezra looks up at her to see her expression which makes him worry. He slowly pushes himself up and leans in to place a soft kiss on her lips helping her calm down a little.

"Look I know you're upset, but you can't over work yourself or we'll never figure out what going." His eyes meet hers as he gives her a sympathetic look.

Sabine gives him a small smile and then leans in to give him a peck on his lips. She got a smile back from him which in turn makes him kiss her back. There kiss begins to grow deeper and more passionate with Ezra slowly standing up and getting to eye level with her. Once their lips separate they only gave each other a few seconds before they go back to their little make out session.

Finally, the two pull away again and rest their foreheads against one another's.

"Hmm maybe we should take this somewhere else," Sabine suggests. "Perhaps on something more…comfortable."

Before Ezra can respond the sound of the door sliding open causing the two of them to pull apart.

One of the palace guard walks with her hands to her side.

"Lady Sabine," she says with a small bow. "Your mother is asking for your presence in the throne room." With that she leaves the two alone though unaware of the young lovers giving her a disappointed frown.

"Why is it that every time we do something here someone is always there to just ruin it." Ezra pouts as he gently falls back in between Sabine's legs.

Sabine lets out a laugh and gently rubs his head. She leans over to his ear and begins to whisper something to him.

"Tonight, shower, my room." She says with a sultry voice.

This got Ezra's attention getting him excited for the plans for tonight.

"I'm going to go on ahead and let you catch your breath." Sabine says pulling her away from Ezra and getting up from the bench. As she walks away she gives her hips a swish and sway making sure to give him a nice preview to what is to come tonight.

Ezra watches as she walks out the door letting out a sigh. He slowly pulls himself up from the ground and begins to make his way towards the door.

A sudden stinging pain erupts around his right side of his body causing him to crouch down and hold his side. For the past few days since they came back sudden spikes of pain have been acting up starting from his hand and slowly spreading through the right side of his body. Though the pain would only last for a few minutes it was still terrible painful forcing him to stop everything he's doing to cope with the pain.

When the pain finally subsides, he pulls himself and shakes his head. Sooner or later he would have to go check this out. Letting out a breath he continuous to make his way towards the door.

Ezra does quick clean up of himself before he makes his way towards the throne room where Sabine and the rest of her family are waiting.

Upon entering, he's greeted by everyone in the room who stare at him as he walks in. Each family member surrounds a large hologram revealing an insignia that he wasn't aware of.

He sees Sabine giving him a small smile and nods at him to walk over to her. Without giving her an answer, he happily walks over to her and watches as her mother begins to speak to her family and Ezra.

Seeing that everyone is now present, the head of the house begins to speak.

"Since everyone is now present we shall begin," Ursa walks over to the holographic image. "Thanks to some of our outside colleagues and Sabine's hard work we are able to figure out who has been attacking our ships and transports." She clicks a few buttons revealing an image of a group of men. "This is the group Night Cats," she turns back to her family. "They're a group of hired guns who only the wealthy can provide." Ursa nods to Sabine signaling her to take over.

Sabine smiles and walks next to her mother allowing her to step aside and let her take over.

"If we want to figure out who's been hiring them to attack us then we have to go to them and find out."

"So, we're just supposed to walk up to them and ask?" Tristen asks.

"Unfortunately, no," Sabine says. "Like most mercenary groups the clients are usually confidential meaning we'll have to do things the hard way."

"So, sneak in and find out ourselves?" Ezra chips in crossing his arms.

"Yup," Sabine brings up of an image large asteroid with a command center built into it. "We'll have to go in with a stealth ship and make out way towards this garbage shoot."

Ezra leans in towards Tristan.

"You know when she says 'we' she most likely means her and me."

Tristan muffles a laugh but is quickly silenced when Sabine turns to look at him and Ezra.

The two quickly hush up allowing Sabine to continue.

"In order to make sure they don't trace back any of this to house Wren we'll have to go in with disguises."

"So, we have to be in disguise in a stealth mission in which we're trying to sneak in?" Ezra asks.

Sabine gives him an annoyed look for interrupting her so in response she gives him a glare one that he knows all too well to make him shut up.

Scrunching his lips, he slowly hides behind Tristan who is also afraid of the look.

Both boys stay quiet and huddle with each other away from the now frustrated female.

For the rest of the time Sabine begins to go through the plan telling each phase and how things will be done. And of course, Ezra is right when Sabine finally says that both she and Ezra will be assigned to this mission.

"Well then you both have three hours before your ship is ready for departure." Sabine's mother says dismissing the rest of the family members.

Ezra follows Sabine out of the throne room and into the hall.

Once the coast is clear of any unwanted ears and eyes, Sabine grabs onto Ezra's collar and slams him against the wall.

As much as he loves her assertive side he's caught a little off guard on how up front she is now.

"Now Sabine as much as love to see you like this, built I don't think doing this here in the hallway is the best idea." Ezra say with a joking tone.

"Don't think I forgot about how you acted during my debriefing of the mission." Sabine says. She brings up her wrist and sees that they have about two and a half hours before they have to leave. "Looks like I'll have to get some pay back." She leans in as she says the last part and gently bites his ear.

Ezra's face turns red as his body begins to act up.

"Now get your sweet little butt in my room." Sabine orders.

Ezra lets out moan, his wrists are tied to the wall with a black cloth wrapped around his eyes. All he can feel and hear is Sabine riding on top of him with both her hands on his chest as his rod slides in and out her.

After a long make out session, Sabine saw it fit that she gets some pay back from Ezra for how he acted. So, with some seductive reasoning Ezra agreed to take his punishment from her. Though from he can feel it didn't feel that big of a punishment.

Sabine lets out short cries with each slap of their skins. Her body begins to twitch and spasm as her body goes through another moment of ecstasy. Not satisfied, Sabine begins to ride Ezra even harder and faster wanting more from him. She leans forwards planting her chest against his face to which Ezra begins to suck on her nipples making her let out another happy cry.

"Sa-Sabine I'm so close." Ezra says pulling his mouth away from his breast. "I can't."

"Oh?" Sabine says taking in deep breathes. "Well then." She pulls herself nether away from him though her body protest. "I want to hear you apologize." She says whispering in his ear. "I want to hear you say it."

He's so close, he was so close, but when she pulls herself away from him his body begged for the release.

"Sabine I'm sorry…" he begs.

"Sorry for what?" Sabine says with a smug look though her body is begging her to have him slide back into her.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you like I did." He quickly says.

Thinking that it is good enough, Sabine slams back down allowing him to enter.

Both of them let out a moan as their love making continues though it didn't last long as they both hit their high making release together.

Sabine can feel both his and her liquids releasing into her. She sits up and places her hands near the lower half of her stomach. He just…a small smile begins to grow on her face.

Ezra is letting out random spurts of air as he is finally able to relax and calm down. He feels himself go limp and slide out of her. He feels the cloth around his eyes being pulled up revealing a smiling Sabine staring at him. A goofy smile is seen on his face as he stares back her. His eyes then fall to her crotch where he can see a small stream of both their bodily fluids trickling out of her.

"Wait…" his eyes grow wide as he turns to her and her dripping womanhood. "Sabine…I…we…"

Before he can say anything else Sabine leans over to him and gives him a deep kiss.

This helps calm him down a little.

"Shhh." She says pulling away from him.

"Sabine…we?" Ezra asks as he watches her gently rubbing her stomach.

"Just think of it as another reason for you to win." Sabine says leaning over to finally release his wrist.

Ezra gently rubs his wrist, but he quickly wraps his now freed arms around his waist and pulls her in.

"Yeah…" Ezra says though his expression slightly falters as he looks up to her. "You know after all this we'll still to worry about the Empire? Are you sure now is the best time for…this?

That's right, after going through all this over the past few days Sabine almost forgot about the Empire. The Rebellion, he would have to return to where he's needed, and she would be here with the little life now in her.

She wasn't thinking and now the emotions of fear and regret are beginning to swarm her mind. What is she thinking? Having a child in a time like this?

"But like you said," Ezra says holding her tighter. "It'll be just another reason to win."

Sabine looks down at him her eyes wide.

Everytime…every god damn kriffing time he always seems to find the positive in most situations.

Ezra plants a gentle kiss on her lips and them lowers himself to plant a kiss on her stomach. He rests his head on her stomach and lets out sigh.

The sound of an alarm going off on Sabine's nightstand causes the moment they are having to be interrupted.

Both turn and stare at the alarm with frown and let out a sigh.

"We have thirty minutes to get ready." Sabine says as she pulls herself away from Ezra and off the bed. "We can save time if we share the shower."

She didn't have to ask twice as Ezra quickly follows her a smile on his face.

"You know we'll have to take another shower when we get back right?" Ezra asks. "Since you know…we have to climb through a garbage shoot."

Sabine just rolls her eyes and silently orders him to follow her in the bathroom.

 **Welp that happened? And now what's going to happen now? Who knows...I don't even know...well I will when it happens, but yeah...lets see where this will go ay.**


	14. Chapter 14

"For the record this is probably the second most disgusting thing I've walked through." Ezra complains as he tries his best to carefully walk through the tunnel of trash and perhaps other unfortunate…waste. "You know when I said I was sick and tired of crawling through air vents and what not I don't think this is that big of an improvement.

He's garbed in the same uniform as one of the hired gunmen he and Sabine fought. Hopefully no one will notice the damages on the suit.

"Second?" Sabine voice is heard from in front of him who is also wearing a similar suit. "What would be the second?"

"You ever have to crawl your way through a mile of a rancor waste sewer?" Ezra says

From under her helmet her face scrunches up in disgust.

"And why were you crawling through that?" she asks.

"Had to sneak into a high-ranking Empire official's mansion and it just so happens that he had a pet rancor and well yeah guess what the easiest way to sneak in was?"

"Well then this shouldn't all that hard then," Sabine says turning her head to stare back at him. "So, quit your complaining and keep up." She turns forward and continues trudging through sludge and other unnamable things.

A panel on the ground begins to shake and wobble as it is lifted from the ground.

Sabine pops her head out and finds herself in a dark hallway. Making sure the coast is clear, Sabine nods her head forward and jumps up with Ezra popping out of the hole after her. He places the panel carefully back into the ground making sure it looks the same as before.

"Alright where to?" Ezra asks her as they begin to walk down the hallway.

Sabine pulls up her wrist and taps a button revealing a small map of the asteroid.

"Well we're here near the sanitation facility and the main control room is here," she says dragging her finger along the map. "We'll have to make our way pass the mess hall and through the living quarters." She looks up at him. "Which means going through a lot of security probably."

The sound of footsteps causes the two stands at attention as a group of people wearing their similar garb walks past them.

They nod at the passing group in which they return as they walk pass them.

Both Sabine and Ezra let out a sigh.

"Well at least we know that the disguise is working." Ezra says, but he sees Sabine walking down the hall in the same direction of the group that just pass them. "Hey, wait why are we following them?"

"Well we don't really have a choice the mess hall is that way and like I said we need to get through that first."

They follow the group into the station's mess hall.

The sound of people laughing and causing a ruckus fill the ears of the two. All around them are people and creatures laughing and eating as they converse with each other. On one side was a group eating while on the other a group is huddle around two others who are having a fist fight. On the opposite side was a bar with its patrons laughing away.

Ezra turns to Sabine and gives her a worried look behind his mask.

Sabine knowing all too well the look he's giving her she just nods her head forward and walk.

The two are careful not to cause too much of a scene as they did their best to quickly get to the exit.

Getting pass the eating patrons and the fist fight, they found themselves walking past the bar area. Both seemed relieved as they approach the exit.

Ezra without knowing is pulled to the side and thrown onto a bar stool with a large man's arm draped over his shoulders. Sabine stops in her tracks as she stares with wide eyes.

"Come on brother!" he shouts in a drunken slur. "Drink with us, Lucius here says his old hag just had his first brat." The man he's pointing at gives him a dark look, but it quickly changes into a smile as he brings up a cup to his lips.

"I…uh…" Ezra stammers at his sudden kidnapping.

"What's wrong? Rancor caught tongue? Drink!" The larger man shoves a large mug against Ezra's chest making some of the content inside spill out the side.

He turns to Sabine as she watches him, he lowers his free hand and begins to signal her to go on without him seeing that there's no way for him to leave without looking suspicious.

Seeing this, Sabine nods her heads and makes her way towards the exit.

Pulling off his mask, Ezra takes a quick drink though he tries to make it look like he took a big swig. He holds the mug to his lips but keeps the alcohol from entering his mouth.

Sabine can hear the cheers as she leaves the mess hall and walks down the hallway.

When she approaches the living quarters she enters to find that many of patrons were busy doing their own chores or hobbies. Most of it seem to be just simple hobbies or past time actions. To the side she can hear a girl speaking on a transmitter the voice of another person on the other side followed by a torrent of cries and giggles.

"Now you all behave mama will be home in a few rotations." Say the girls and a chorus of cheers came.

Children.

Sabine slowly places a hand on her stomach as the sound of their laughter and cheers causes her to think. She sounds so happy and just hearing them makes her curious on how her and Ezra's child will be like. A smile slowly starts to form on her face as she thinks about the future with the child growing inside her.

"Can I help you?"

Sabine is pulled out of her day dreaming as the girl is now standing next to her with her arms crossed.

"Oh, sorry I kind of just dozed off there." Sabine quickly says. Her eyes fall on the now shut off transmitter. "Family?" she asks.

The girl's eyes seem to frown, but then shrugs.

"Yea my little brats are waiting for me back home." She says with a small smile. "My time here is almost up so I'm going to spend whatever time and money I have with them." She begins to scan Sabine with her eyes and notices her hand.

"Got one coming on the way?" she asks.

Sabine jumps at the sudden question the hand on her stomach tightens.

"Heh thought so don't worry I was about your age when I was pregnant with my first." She smirks. "Not to mention I was also on duty too." She crosses her arms as she stares at Sabine. "Look you seem new here so if you need help with anything just come look for me names Juva." She brings up her hand for a shake.

"Qil." Sabine says giving her a fake name. "And thanks."

Juva nods her and lays down on her bed with her arms behind her head. And closes her eyes letting out a deep sigh as her body begins to relax.

Seeing this as a good time to move on Sabine quickly moves on towards the exit on the other side of the living quarters.

As soon as she closes the Juva's opens her eyes and stares at the closed doors.

It didn't take long for Sabine to find the control room of the station.

Two guards stood on at the doorway both of them armed with blaster rifles.

She needs to figure out how to deal with them without causing too much of a ruckus. She begins to approach them causing the two to raise their weapons.

"Hold up there," one says. "what brings you here?" he asks.

"Uh Captain told me that I'm to take over guard duty." Sabine says. Dear stars she couldn't believe she decided to take an idea out of Ezra's book.

"Guard changes aren't for another two hours." The other says as he pokes his weapon at her. "What's your name and number?"

Before Sabine could say anything, a familiar voice is heard behind her.

"Easy boys she's with me."

"Captain!" The two stands at attention.

Sabine turns around to see Juva walking behind her.

"Why don't you boys go on and take a break while I show the rookie around here." She nudges her head down the hall.

"Yes ma'am."

Once the guards are gone, Juva turns around to face Sabine. Though before she let her say anything she pulls out a blaster and points it at her.

Sabine quickly raises her hands.

"So…what brings you to my control room…on my station?" Juva asks.

"I'm…"

"Don't lie please," Juva asks. "I'll know and if what you told me is true I don't want to kill two people because of a dumb lie…now why are you here?"

Seeing that she really didn't have a choice, Sabine slowly reaches for her helmet. She made sure to move slow in hopes not to intimidate the woman in front of her.

Pulling off the helmet she reveals her face to her.

"Well never thought I'd see you here." Juva says. "Sabine Wren."

"I see I've got a pretty good reputation." Sabine half jokes.

"A person of your status and…style is well known in the business." She smiles back. "Now again why are you here?"

"I'm here looking for the file on the person who hired you to attack my clan."

"Sorry love, but it's not really good business for me to give away client names to just anyone."

"Well I'm also sorry, but in order for my clan to find justice I have to find out who's been killing them." She gives her a stern look all the while trying to figure out a way out of this situation.

If she can be quick enough she can dodge and tumble to her side and pull out her own blasters.

An eerie silence begins to linger as the two stares off at each other. One held a blaster while the other is preparing herself for the worst. It seems neither of them wants to make the first move. It wasn't until the station began to shake that causes the two to stumble and look around.

"What was that?" Sabine asks trying to steady herself.

Without answering her, Juva pulls up her communicator.

"Lucius what's going on?"

"We're under attack ma'am!"

"Blast!" she turns to Sabine and back to her communicator. "Meet me at the bridge and get everyone into battle stations we'll make who ever it is pay for attacking my station." She turns back to Sabine and lowers her blaster. "I'll make you a deal help me get rid of these bastards and I'll maybe help you."

Seeing that is a better option than before she nods her head.

"Good now follow me."

The two made their way through the halls with groups of people running around armed to the teeth each of them hurrying to their respective areas to prepare for battle.

Once they arrive at the bridge, Sabine sees Ezra standing next to the two men from the bar.

"Ezra?"

"Glad you can join the party." He jokes. "Lucius was just telling me what's going on."

"Oh, is that your lover?" asks the large man from before.

"Yeah isn't she beautiful?"

The larger man nods his head and smiles.

Sabine give him a questionable look.

"How did you make friends in the span of thirty minutes?" she asks.

"I'm just a great peoples person that's all." Ezra smirks at her.

"Can it!" Juva shouts. "Lucius what we are dealing with here?"

The man named Lucius pulls up a screen showing the image of a single ship.

"A Keldabe Class Battle ship and looks like there's some fighter attachments on it as well."

"Affiliations?" she asks.

"Not sure…they're hailing us ma'am."

"On screen."

With a click of a button, another screen pops up revealing a droid of some kind.

"What's the meaning of this?" Juva shouts.

"Destruction…clear wipe…contract demands." Without another word the transmission shuts off.

The station is struck by the turbolasers causing it to shake.

"Ma'am shields at eighty percent!" shouts a crewmember.

"Why in the world would we be attacked like this?"

Ezra begins to think and a memory pops into his head.

"I have an idea." He says grabbing everyone's attention. "But we need to get on the ship to get any answers."

Everyone gives him a questionable look.

Hey guys sorry for such a long update, but i'm going through some stuff like work, school and some projects that i'm trying to start. Yeah no worries though there is no way i'd ever leave this story. Hope you're all ready cuz there's going to be a butt load of action in the next chapter.

As always I hope you all enjoy the chapter and story!


	15. Chapter 15

"Alright we'll need a distraction team to keep them from noticing our away team." Ezra says point at a certain area of the enemy ship. "I'll take a small team make our way towards the ships main reactor setting it off and ka-boom down goes the ship." He says crossing his arms.

"How do we find out what bastard decided to attack my station?" Juva asks.

"It's simple I'll take out the droid commander and bring its head back."

"Uh…his head?" Asks the larger man next to him who goes by the name of Sig.

"An old friend of mine told me back during the clone wars tactical droids like the one we saw can have recorded memories and information stored up in their heads." Ezra drags his finger across his neck and smiles. "Take its head and we'll have what we're looking for."

"Alright then," Juva says clapping her hands. "You'll take Sig and Lucius aboard the ship while the rest of us take on the main droid forces here in the station." She places a hand on her chin. "We're only thirty-six strong and our ships aren't fast enough to take nor strong enough to hold off against that cruiser."

"Ma'am shields are down to fifty percent."

The mercenary leaders pull up a screen of the station's layout and two areas are colored red.

"They'll most likely breach these two areas here and here." She points to the farthest red zone. "I'll take fifteen fighters and hold them off here while you," she looks up to Sabine as she drags her finger to the other zone. "You'll take the rest and hold them off here."

Sabine gives her a confuse look.

"Wait why are you giving me command?" she asks.

"I'm sending my two captains to help your friend and seeing as you're the only with any sort of military tactics I trust you can hold your own with a few men."

Sabine slowly nods her head.

"Thirty minutes," Ezra says. "and that's if everything goes as plan."

"Alright you all have ten minutes to gear up and move out." Juva commands. "Now move!"

As the group disperses, Sabine pulls Ezra to the side with her hand clenching a bit too tightly.

"So, I guess this is the plan now?" Sabine says giving him an annoyed look.

"Don't worry this is all part of my plan." Ezra says to her with a smile.

"What do you mean all part of your plan?"

Ezra looks around then leans forward signaling Sabine to do the same to which she does though with a curious look.

"Look back when we were on Konda's ship I found something…well saw something really." His expression grows dark. "I found one of Konda's men talking one of these guys and when he got what he wanted he shot him dead."

Sabine realizes what his plan is and gives him a worried look but soon nods her head as she looks at him.

"Okay I see what your thinking," she places a hand at the side of her face and pulls him planting a kiss on his lips. "Just promise me you'll be carefull and no funny business…okay?"

Ezra leans forward and gives her a kiss in return.

"Don't worry I'll make sure to come back to you," Ezra looks down at her stomach and then looks back up. "both of you."

"Hey if you're going to do it then wait till after we survived this!" Juva shouts.

A frown grows on Sabine's face as she blows air out of her nose in annoyance.

"She's though," Ezra says smiling at her. "I think it's better if we save all the love making when we're back in your room."

Rolling her eyes, Sabine punches his shoulder and turns around.

Ezra watches with a goofy smile as he watches her walk off.

"Ezra come on!" Sig calls out hauling a Z-6 blaster cannon. "Lucius is waiting for us."

Nodding his head, Ezra follows the larger man.

"Don't you think you'll need a bigger blaster then that?" Sigs asks.

Ezra looks down at his DL-18 blaster pistol and shrugs his shoulder.

"Don't worry about me I'm pretty good with this little guy.

The larger man lets out a deep laugh as smacks Ezra on the back.

The two of them approach Lucius who's wearing the same uniform worn by almost everyone else. On his sides are two heavy blaster pistols and on his back was a iron rod sheath away.

"Took you two long enough," Lucius looks up from his wrist. "We'll have to take one of our stealth ships to sneak in I hope you both are bringing enough ammo because there's going to hundreds of droids between us and the main reactor."

The three nod and enter the ship each of them prepping themselves for the fight that is to come.

Through one of the windows of the ships Ezra can see dozens of droid transports approaching the station. He takes in a deep breath as he calls to the force to help him and everyone in the station.

Meanwhile, Sabine and her group are prepping their area by making blockades and barricades with whatever containers they can find.

"I want the heavy cannon in the center we'll use that to invading groups separated," she says commanding the troops given to her. "I want firing teams on both sides of the cannon hopefully we can hold them off until the away team can complete their mission."

"West wing prepares for the first wave of droids," says a voice through the intercom. "I repeat prepare for the first wave."

"You heard him battle positions NOW!" Sabine shouts as she picks up a blaster rifle that was given to her. She and the rest of her team point their muzzles towards the door with the cannon team powering up the cannon.

The sound of metal clanks can be heard attaching itself onto the other side of the door.

Sabine can hear the shaking of weapons and the voices of quiet prayers. She too begins to say a silent chant in her native tongue one for herself and another for Ezra as she this fight will be a tough one.

Everyone jumps as the door begins to spark on its side signaling the breaching of its hinges.

Back in the battleship Ezra and his team has already gotten themselves in a bind as they're pinned down on a hallway.

It didn't take long for the alarms to go off and notice them with squads of B1 battle droids swarming to their location.

"Karabast! We can't stay here forever." Ezra shouts over to Lucius who fires down the hall taking down a droid.

Lucius pulls up a map of the ship while Sig steps up for some covering fire.

"We're still a few ways away from the main reactor." He turns his eyes on another portion of the map. "But the bridge is down that corridor." He says pointing past the droids and at a large blast door.

Ezra looks over at the blast doors and nods.

"I think our best course of action is for one of to slips on through while the others keep their attention."

"Wait wasn't that we were trying to do in the first place?" Ezra returns taking a few more shots at the large group of droids. "Blast! Alright got any ideas?"

Looking through the map, Lucius notices a few lines along the map leading towards the bridge.

"Hmm it looks like there are a few large vents leading there way towards the bridge." He says looking up at Ezra.

A sudden chill went down Ezra's spine.

"No no no no no!"

Back on the station Sabine was in her own predicament as dozens of battle droids begin to fire upon her and her group. With the twelve she started with she already lost four of them. Those droids might have terrible aim but the flurry of bolts coming at them just barely gave them enough room to fire back at them.

Falling behind the barricade, Sabine tries to catch her breath the rest of her unit kept on firing doing their best to brittle down their numbers.

"Come on Ezra what's taking you so long?" She asks to herself.

"What are those?" Someone shouts.

Sabines pulls her head up to see what they are talking about.

Behind the small horde of droids were a group of swiftly moving ones each of them dodging any incoming bolts with ease.

"What the hell are those?" Another person says trying his best to shoot one down only to be shot dead in the head by the closest one.

"Commando droids." Sabine raises her blaster and fires off two shots landing directly on its chest plate.

The droid's body falls backwards but only seconds later its body raises back up as if nothing happened and begins to fire again.

"Karabast!"

The closest commando droid jumps over the barricade closest to Sabine. She quickly slaps its blaster out of its grip but then it quickly raises its fist to strike. Sabine was quick enough to point her blaster and fire off multiple shots into its chest until finally a large hole forms from all the fire.

She looks up at her dwindling group and thinks about the only course of action she can think of.

"Everyone pulls back to the second position there's too many of them!"

Back on the ship Ezra is crawling through a ventilation shaft grumbling all the way through.

"Alright the bridge vent should be to your right." Lucius voice is heard through the comms. "Damn, Ezra we have to hurry the station is almost about to be over run we have to hurry."

"On it I'm…almost there!" Once he reaches the vent leading to the bridge his comm begins to light up.

"Ezra!" He quickly pulls up his comm as he hears Sabine's voice.

"Sabine!" almost shouts as he hears her frantic voice.

"Hurry up! We won't last much longer!" Sabine shouts the sound of blaster fire coming from the background. "So, help me Ezra Bridger!"

Hearing her words, Ezra quickly crawls towards the vent pulling out his lightsaber which he hid in one of his holsters.

"Concentrate groups B and D towards the western wing." Says the tactical droid.

The sounds of the vent from above catches the attention of two of the guards.

"What was that?"

"I don't know maybe it was a cat?"

"In space I don't think _-bzzts._ " The head of the droid was sliced clean off by a green saber.

"What the?"

Ezra cuts the droid next to him in half and begins to finish off the rest of the droid crew until he was left with just the tactical droid.

"Shut off your droids!" Ezra almost shouts raising the tip of his blade at the droid's head. "Now!" The droid begins to let out a robotic laugh.

"You have no chance my forces are about to over run your station." The droid steps back as Ezra pushes his blade closer.

"Don't say I didn't give you a chance." Ezra slices the head of the tactical droid causing the large bucket of bolts to fall over.

"Lucius please tell me you're at the reactor."

It takes a bit for him to get a response but when he does what he hears lets him breathe.

"Charges are set and we're ready to get out of here," Lucius responds. "What about you did you get what you wanted?"

"Yeah," Ezra quickly switches to the other channel. "Sabine?...Sabine can you hear me?"

"Ezra?" He lets out a small breath as he hears her voice. "What's going on your end?"

"We're hold up and barricading for a final stand," she sounds almost worried.

"Don't worry We'll be back soon I got what we needed and the reactors all set to blow just hold on a little…" Ezra stops for a second as he begins to feel something.

"Ezra?" Sabine's voice can be heard from the comms. "Ezra what's wrong? Ezra?"

In one swift movement Ezra turns and reignites his lightsaber blocking off a blaster bolt that would've killed him. Looking up Ezra comes face to face with a familiar Mandalorian aiming his blaster at him.

From what Ezra can tell this was the same one who shot one of the mercenaries from the station.

"Well looks like you're here to join the party?" Ezra mocks raising his lightsaber into a fighting stance.

"Blasted droids I knew they wouldn't be able to handle this mission…should done it myself from the beginning."

"Hey, don't sell them so short at least they got the guts to fighting me head on then a cheap shot to the back."

"Hmm you got yourself a mouth…I take talkers like you." The warrior comes into a fighting stance. "I'm going to enjoy shutting you up."

 **Hey guys so you might be wondering why there are such large gaps between chapters well let me tell you why. Well to start for obvious reasons are work and school those are always an issue for everyone. The second reason is because I've actually started writing other writing works. So with me trying to make enough time to write and do everything will take some time, but don't this story won't ever die no matter how slow it updates.**

 **I also want to thank everyone again for all the positive reviews and support and if you like my story/writing type then if you'd like you can check out my other works here**

 **/swantk56/series**

 **As always I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

Sabine wore a worrying look as she and the rest of her men are at the final point defending against the last remaining droids. Ezra's sudden disconnection is causing her to grow nervous.

"Ma'am it looks like the droids are almost dealt with and the ship should be almost ready to blow." One of her men says. "Madam Juva has called for you to the bridge." he fires off at the few remaining droids walking up to them. "We can take of things here."

Nodding her head, Sabine quickly makes her way towards the control room.

Upon entering Sabine can hear the multiple voices talking and confirming as the tide of battles seems to be changing in their favor.

"Wren nice to see you're still alive." Says Juva who is standing next to a holographic image of Lucius. "Is the reactor ready to blow?" She asks turning back to face Lucius.

"Yes, ma'am we rigged it to blow with only the click of a button."

Juva nods her head and just as she's about to say something else Sabine speaks before she gets a chance.

"Ezra, where's Ezra?" Sabine says her words covered in distress.

"We're not sure the last thing he told us was that he was going to get head of the droid commander." Lucius says before letting out a surprised breath.

"What are you doing run!" Shouts the distant voice of Ezra as he runs past Lucius.

A sigh of relief comes from Sabine as she hears his voice.

"Well I suppose that answers your...oh." Communications end and the sound of the ship exploding begins to grab everyone's attention.

Sabine rushes out of the room and down the hall towards the mess hall.

Back on the ship Ezra, Lucius and Sig are running down the hall just barely beating the explosion behind them.

"Well then what's the great plan to get out of here?" Lucius asks jumping over a few broken-down droids.

"Well there's a hangar, right?"

"What do you mean by that?" Lucius almost sounding a little annoyed. "Are you saying you were just planning to just…"

"Figuring it out as I go? Yes." Ezra says as if he just said a very bad joke.

"EZRA!"

Ezra almost trips as he hears Sabine's voice through his comms.

"Did I just hear that correctly?"

Karabast...he left his communications on. A nervous smile grows on his face as he brings his arm up to his face.

"Hey Sabine...How are you?"

"Can it you lothcat!" Sabine shouts through the comms.

"Hehehe you're in trouble." Sig teases as he runs next to him.

"Run over to hangar four." Sabine orders. "We'll finish this later."

Ezra knew that last part was for him but kept it to the side as he and the others sprint towards the hangar.

Down the hall a couple of B1 battle droids carrying boxes were looking around frantically.

"Why are we bringing these again?"

"Well if you have to ask they're…hey what are they running from?"

"Out of the way you bucket of bolts!" Ezra shouts jumping over the two droids.

"Hey!"

Lucius does a quick sidestep making sure not to make any contact with the droids.

"Wow that was beautiful."

The feeling of the ground shaking causes the two droids to turn around to see Sig bulldozing his was towards them.

"Run for it!" The two droids begin to run following Ezra and Lucius.

When the group arrives at the hangar the walls were breaking in and there was fire everywhere.

Ezra begins to look around for any signs of Sabine and to his relief he sees her just flying into to the hangar.

The docking doors fall open revealing Sabine.

"Well don't just stand there hurry up and get in!" She shouts.

The group rushes over to her and one by one they jump aboard.

Being the last one, Ezra looks up at her and gives her a nervous smile, but it looks like it has no effect as Sabine is now glaring at him.

Back on the asteroid station, Ezra and Sabine are in a room with Juva and Lucius.

"Well I suppose with your help today I can let you by for sneaking into my station." Juva says with her arms crossed.

Both Sabine and Ezra let out a mental sigh of relief.

With the exchange of praise and thanks the party separates.

Sitting in the gauntlet Sabine and Ezra were getting ready to leave.

"Well the plan seems to have gone through some changes." Ezra jokes.

Sabine lets out a low grunt as she begins to ready the ship for takeoff.

"Now what are we supposed to do? We've lost our one and only lead."

Ezra smiles as he turns to her pulling out a wrist communicator from his pack. He tosses the communicator in his hands as if it was a ball.

"Well I did…acquire this thing from a fine gentleman from the ship."

Sabine gives him a surprised look as she grabs the communicator from him and begins to examine it.

"Where did you get this?" She asks him.

"Well…" Ezra starts placing a hand behind his head.

 **Hours before back on the droid ship.**

Ezra dodges and weaves past blaster bolts as his new assailant fires at him. With his lightsaber still ignited, Ezra deflects a bolt back at him only for it to be dodged.

"Guess it's a little hard shooting something that's not sitting on the ground waiting to be killed." Ezra taunted.

Though it didn't get the response he wanted.

"Hmm you're right, but I guess I prefer to see my target's face as I kill him.

Ezra gives him a disturbing look…geez someone's a little too serious.

The blaster fire stops as the Mandalorian lowers his guns. Holstering them he raises his arms and from them ignite small flames.

"Oooh shiny." Ezra mocks, but he quickly holds his breath as the two tiny flames are aimed right him and within seconds a giant cloud of burning heat and death rushes out to him.

He rolls to his left, but he was just a few seconds short as he feels part of the fabric from his left arm burn away. He quickly pats it down to stop the spreading unfortunately he doesn't notice the mando rushing up to him and slamming his knee into his chest.

Ezra is sent flying into a control panel letting out a groan. He looks up to see the Mandalorian cracking his neck and knuckles.

"Got anything else to say?"

"Actually, one thing," Ezra says pulling up one finger. "I want one."

The warrior rolls his eyes under his mask and charges at Ezra with a set of blades now sticking out of his wrist.

Ezra brings up his lightsaber…wait where's his saber? He tumbles away from another strike and begins to search the room for his blade. Karabast he must've dropped when he got kicked.

"Hmm typical jedi," the Mandolorian insults. "So strong with your lightsaber, but when you can't find the damn thing you're useless."

Ezra looks up as straightens himself.

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm quite useful without it." Ezra says pulling up his fist and going into a fighting stance. "I'm a good at doing lothcat mating calls."

The Mando had nothing to say to that and begins to charge at him.

Ezra lets out a breath and readies himself.  
Strike.

Ezra dodges a blade and lands a punch on his enemy's side though his armor took the brunt of the force. He doesn't stop there he begins to land a few more punches here and there but not without sustaining a few cuts and punches himself.

Seeing that he was going to receive a fatal strike from his blades, Ezra opens his hand and uses the force to push his assailant a good distance away.

The two are both breathing haggardly as they stand in front of each other.

"I'll give you this you're not the easiest target I've face."

"Yea you're not bad yourself."

Letting out a grunt, the Mandalorian place his hands on his helmet and lifts it from his head. Revealing a blonde-haired man with a large scar over his right eye.

"My name it Kood Uross and I am happy to be the one to kill you."

Ezra gives him a confused look but just shrug his shoulder.

"Uh…Ezra Bridger…I like blue milk with my cookies?"

The Mando warrior rolls his eye and gets back into a fighting stance.

Ezra does the same as he readies himself for his attack. Though at the corner of his eye he spots his lightsaber against the wall. He needs to end this soon or he'll be blown to bit with the ship. He lets out a breath as he begins to concentrate and focus his mind and body.

Kood charges at Ezra with his blades pose to kill.

With the force, Ezra pulls his lightsaber into his hands reigniting it. What happens after took only a second, Ezra is standing behind Thran with his back to him.

"Hmph…I can't believe I lost...to you…damn." Thran slowly turns around to face Ezra slowly pulling out his blaster.

Ezra turns to face him his lightsaber in hand he wasn't all to worried seeing that can easily deflect or dodge any incoming fire from Thran.

Kood stares directly at Ezra with his shaking hands he aims at the young jedi. His vision begins to blur, and the weight of blaster starts to grow heavy. He lets out a small grunt and with all the strength he has left he swiftly turns towards the decapitated tactical droid's head and fires of two bolt making the head explode where it sat.

Ezra's eyes grow wide as he runs towards the now destroyed head.

"No!" Ezra looks down at the one thing he came for. Clenching his fist Ezra turns to look at Kood only to see the older man on the ground…dead. "Karabast!"

Ezra begins to look around maybe there was something else he could find…something else he could use. Come one Come one think Ezra…he begins to look around the control room. He picks up a B1 droids head and tried to convince himself that there be something in there, but he quickly tosses it behind him.

"Ugh! Come on!"

The room begins to shake as he hears in the distance a number of explosions going off.

This makes him more frantic as he grabs his head and shakes it to try to help him think. He then looks down at Kood's lifeless body and see his communicator.

And well…it's better than nothing. He walks over to it and tried to separate it from his arm, but unfortunately it just wouldn't come off. Another rumble comes from the ship as another explosion occurs. He's running out of time. Looking down at his lightsaber he was only given one option and to be honest he always hated the idea of cutting off any living things body part.

 **Back on the gauntlet**

Sabine looks at him and then back at the communicator a slight look of disgust forms as she looks at it. She'll have to wash it later…and her hands. Though when she looks back up at Ezra she sees him smiling back at her. Making her let out a sigh though she does pat him on the leg for his good job.

Ezra gives her a little frown disappointed that was all he was getting.

Sabine puts the ship into autopilot and gets up from her seat.

"Where you are going?" Ezra asks as he spins around in his chair to follow her movements.

"We're going to get your wounds patched up." Sabine says.

"Aw Sabine I'm fine really I…" Before he could finish his sentence, he's silenced by her stern look and quickly follows her like a scared puppy.

They say that you can't hear anything in space…well for the first time in history a womanly scream is heard for all the galaxy to hear.

"Sabine wait I said I was sorry!" The doors to personal quarters of the gauntlet slide open with Ezra without his shirt his entire upper body covered in scars bruises and fresh new cuts and injuries. Something grabs him by his feet causing him to fall forward. He lets out another scream as he tries to hold himself from being dragged on the door frames.

"Quit you're complaining Ezra Bridger and let me heal your wounds!" Sabine says.

"No!" Ezra shouts like a crying child. He knows what's going on and this is her punishing him. "You know how I feel about those needles and pain ointments!" He loses his grip on the frame and is slowly dragged into the quarter. He lets out another scream as the doors slowly slide close.

Almost an hour later the two are back in the front with Sabine piloting the ship and Ezra curled up in his seat next to her a frown on his face.

A small smirk grows on Sabine face as she feels satisfied with herself.

 **Hey guys sorry for the late update life has been a bit hectic so yeah bare with me hear. Thanks for being so patient and for the nice reviews it's always nice to read your comments.**

 **(I can't believe i have to say this) And to the people who wish to leave something negative to say please if it isn't constructive criticism and just plain old insulting and belittling please keep it to yourself lets be all considerate of others and be careful on what we say to each other thank you.**

 **I'll be giving an update on how the story is going in the next chapter so keep an eye for that. What I will say now is that the story is actually almost over maybe just a few more chapters to go and yes don't worry the big fight is coming...soon...in a chapter or two...cough cough.**

 **Again thank you my lovely story followers if it weren't for your guy's encouragement I would've given up on this story a while ago.**


	17. Chapter 17

Ezra walks into Sabine's room as she sat at her desk going through whatever information she can find within the wrist communicator.

Its been about a day since they came back from there mission at the mercenary base and Sabine's been in here since trying to figure out the communicator.

With the duel only two days away Sabine just couldn't relax without even getting at least an of sleep. The darks under her eyes clearly proving her sleep deprived state.

She seems to not have notice his presence as she kept on tweaking at the contraption.

Seeing this, Ezra sneaks his way behind her and knowing her when she's focused on something all her other senses are just blank. With his arms out stretched, Ezra wraps his arms around her waist in hopes to get a cute peep from her. Though when nothing came a pout grows on his face as he turns to face only to see Sabine's concentrating face.

He tries to grab her attention by nuzzling into her neck he feels her shift which makes him nuzzle harder. He feels her hand on his head and smiles thinking that whatever he's doing is working.

Unfortunately for him she pushes his head away from her and quickly goes back to tinkering with the communicator.

"Ezra not now I'm working I think I almost got it." Sabine says without even looking back him.

With annoyed look Ezra slowly pull his arms away from her and walks over to her bed. And with a loud thump he falls over and lets out a loud sigh.

The room went silent with exception of a few beeps and clicks from Sabine otherwise, so to put it in simpler terms it's horrendously boring. Ezra begins to examine Sabine's room more thoroughly getting a nice understanding of his surroundings. Unlike her old room back in the Ghost the walls her walls are paint free, but that didn't mean her room wasn't littered. Canvas after canvas leaning against one another while a pile of sketch books surrounded her bed.

Raising his right hand, he begins to bring one of her sketchbooks over with force curious to know what's in one of them.

While Ezra is busying himself, Sabine is starting to get somewhere as she now has access to the data logs.

"What's this?" Various combination of numbers and letters being to show itself on the screen. What could be? An encrypted message? Special code perhaps, it must be something. She brings up her own holopad and begins to try to see if she can decipher it.

Ezra is looking through one of Sabine's sketch books skimming through the many pictures only slowing down on anything that interests him.

"Well hello handsome." Ezra says in a jokingly seductive tone as he looks at a sketch of himself sleeping. It still amazes him that Sabine is this skilled in the arts of any kind. He looks back up at her and frowns as he can see the state she's in. He understands the stress that she's going through making him have a sour look on his face.

He gets up from the bed and make his way towards her again. When he gets behind her he sees that her eyes are nearly bloodshot. Seeing this he knew he has to do something about this and the first thing he'll do is take her away from the communicator. With the force he carefully pushes both the holopad and communicator away from her.

"Hey!" With her tired eyes and a sharp and wobble turn she glares at Ezra. She starts with something that almost sounds like a swear in Mando. "Ezra Bridger so help me I…!

Ezra quickly plants his lips onto hers to stop her from talking.

At first Sabine wanted to resist, but soon she turns to jelly as she begins to kiss him back. They continue this make out session with Ezra slowly wrapping his hands around her waist and slowly picking her up.

Sabine tries to stop him as she slowly pulls away from him.

"Ezra, I have to…" Sabine starts but is stopped by Ezra again who starts to nuzzle at her neck.

Ezra smiles as he knows she's quite sensitive near her neck and he loves to hear her beautiful sighs. When he pulls away from her he can see a disappointed look on her face her eyes closed. He places his forehead onto hers.

"Come on let's get you some rest."

"Ezra, we have to…"

"Shh lets worry about that later…come on."

Slowly Sabine begins to follow Ezra towards her bed letting a yawn or two.

Tucking her in, Ezra plants a small kiss on her forehead.

"I'll let you get some rest and then once you're nice and rested I'll find us something fun to do." He softly smiles. Besides after these past few couple of days a bit of fun is needed.

Sabine lets out a sigh as she makes herself comfortable in her bed. Though she normally doesn't like to be coddled like this, but if it's Ezra she guesses she can let it slide just this once…or maybe a few more times in the future.

Slowly her eyes begin to grow heavy as the feeling of sleep begins to take over.

"Mama!"

Mama?

Sabine starts to feel someone shaking her arms as she sleeps causing her to wake up.

"Ezra…please…" She starts as she opens her eyes. She looks to her side expecting to see Ezra, but instead sees a little boy looking at her nervously…a miniature Ezra? His eyes are like Ezra's and the color of his hair, but his nose almost reminded her of well…hers.

"Mama Vi is beating up the other children again." The mini Ezra says with a hint of annoyance.

Sabine didn't respond as she stares at the young boy. Seeing his urgent face makes her get up from bed and to her surprise once again the room she is in wasn't her room back on Krownest. Instead the room looks awfully familiar as if she's been here before.

The young boy leaves the room allowing Sabine to clean herself up.

Getting up from her bed she notices that she's wearing a night gown…what in the world is going on?

Seeing a doorway leading to a balcony, she decides that she might be able to figure where she is if she can see her surroundings. Walking outside she has to cover her eyes by the sudden brightness of the sun. Once they're adjusted Sabine begins to look around her surroundings.

As if her jaw is about to hit the ground she places her hand over her mouth as she looks out into the open.

Lothal? It's…so beautiful. No longer are the dark gray skies and barren fields any sign of imperial occupation is nowhere to be seen.

Instead what she sees in front of her is a shining thriving city with various ships flying around.

The feeling of wind blowing through her hair causes her to look down to see that she's high above the ground in what looks like a…tower? It's now she begins realizes it and turns around to have a better look of the room she just woke up in.

This is the place Ezra use to call home before he joined her and the rest of the Ghost crew.

Rushing back inside Sabine quickly finds herself some clothes to wear and walks over to a elevator. Upon entering she sees that there are four floors with different names. She clicks on the first floor thinking that it should be the most obvious option.

As the elevator begins to descend allowing her some time to fix her…hair? She feels around her head and notices that her hair seems a lot shorter then it usually is and her sides feel shaved.

"Hmm…not bad." She says to herself.

Once the elevator reaches the first floor the doors slide open revealing the young boy from earlier standing next to a girl younger than him. IN front of them stood another child with an older woman standing behind him.

When she notices Sabine exiting the elevator she begins to march her way towards her glaring at the whole time.

"Are you their mother?" she asks more so threatens.

Mother? Sabine looks at the boy from earlier and the little girl next to him a bruise on her cheek and some patches of dirt on her clothes.

"I…uh…" Sabine starts but it cut off as the woman in front of her begins to say what she wants.

"You need to keep a better watch on your children," she says poking a finger at Sabine's shoulder. "That girl of yours thought it was a good idea to attack my son!"

"Only because he stole my…helmet." The little girls voice quiets down as she says the last part.

Sabine has no idea what is going on but looking down at the little girl and seeing her face she couldn't help, feel something compelling her to stand up for her and besides…this lady is annoying.

Sabine swipes her finger away from her and walks up to the woman causing her to walk back to keep her distance.

"Well it seems that both of the kids are at fault here why not they apologize, and we can all just forget about this…unfortunate event."

The lady was about to say something else, but notices Sabine cracking her neck and crunching her knuckles. Swallowing, she turns back to her son and grabs his arm neither of the two saying a word as they walk away.

Sabine lets out a snort crossing her arms as she watches them getting out of view.

"Oof!" Sabine is caught off guard by a sudden force slamming against her hip. Looking down she sees the little girl hugging her face buried in her leg. Not really knowing what to do, Sabine just awkwardly places a hand on her head giving it a pat or two.

The little girl looks up and smiles at her.

"Thanks mama…" a sad look grew on the little girl's face. "I'm sorry I…took your helmet…again."

Mama?

"Come on Vi let's get you cleaned up Papa should be home later today…can't have him finding out you've been fighting again."

"It's okay I'll just tell him you started it Jora." The young girl teases.

The young girl name Vi nods her head and follows her brother Jora towards the elevator.

Sabine watches as the doors close leaving her alone on the first floor.

Are they…my kids? Sabine questions as she tries to take in all that's happened.

What in the world is going on? All of this doesn't make any sense she remembers falling asleep in her room back at her family's ancestral home and when she wakes up she on Lothal with two kids calling her their mother. Closing her eyes and begins to try to clear her mind trying to think of the most logical solution to this.

Unfortunately for her when she opens her eye again she finds herself on a couch with the two kids sitting of both her sides in front of them was a holopad showing a fight of some kind between to warriors.

The boy named Jora doesn't seem that interested, but his sister Vi is completely engulfed in the action.

The feeling of the two sitting around her felt so…right that a small smile begins to form on her face as she wraps her arms around the two and pull them close to her. Without even looking back up at her the two kids snuggle up to her making themselves comfortable.

The sound of the elevator doors sliding open catches the attention of everyone.

"Guess who brought meiloorun tarts?" Ezra calls outs with a small bag of said pastries…Ezra? Sabine's eyes grow wide as she stares at him. He looks almost the same just older and taller the only thing that catches her eye is the terrible beard he's growing.

The two kids jump off from the couch and run up to him.

Tossing the bag aside and crouches down and spread his arms to catch the two kids.

The sound of their laughter makes a smile grow on Sabine's face. The feeling of warm swelling up in her chest as she watches

"Sabine."

She gets up from the couch and begins to make her way over to them wanting to be part of the family moment,

"Sabine."

The three of them look up at Sabine with smiles on their faces. They just stare at her waiting for her to join them. She's almost at arm's reach of them her body begs to make the contact.

"Sabine!"

Once again, her eyes open from her sleep, but this time she finds herself back in her old room on Krownest. She quickly sits up to look around her room in search of her family, but sadly she didn't see any of the kids. A younger Ezra sat next to her beg with a confused look on his face.

Sabine realizes that whatever she saw was just a dream.

"Sabine are you alright?" Ezra asks as he moves onto the bed scooching close next to her. "Bad dream?" he asks.

Sabine looks to him not noticing the tears forming in her eyes. She quickly wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a deep hug. Though she wishes there were more bodies to wrap around.

"Must've been one bad dream to have you acting like this." Ezra jokes trying to lighten her mood thinking that she's in distress.

Sabine only shakes her head and smiles her face still buried in his neck.

"No not a nightmare Ezra," Sabine says. "something absolutely beautiful."

 **A little shorter than usual, and just a pile of cheesy happy happy times, but no worries the action and story will be back in the next chapter and i hope you're ready because well its about to start going down and keep on going down for a bit...so yea.**

 **As always thanks for the review and enjoying the story!**


	18. Author note

Hey sorry for the long update I just want to let you all know that its taking so long because these next few chapters are going to be twice as long as the others and I want to make sure that the end of this story works outs and doesn't disappoints so yeah if you all can be patient and hold on just a little longer that be awesome but don't worry I'm almost done with the next chapter.

Thank you everyone for being so patient and being great fans of the story!


	19. Chapter 18

Ezra is standing in the training room surrounded by five training droids.

With his fight with Konda only a day away, he decided that some last-minute combat practice wouldn't do him any arm.

The four closest to him are wielding electrostaffs while one is keeping its distance wielding a training blaster.

Shirtless and sweating, his body gives off a small sheen as sweat trickles down his war-torn body full of scars and burns. His lightsaber in one hand and a blaster in the other takes in a deep breath.

The image of Konda's face appeared on the droid's face as he imaged each of them with different smug looks of the Mandalorian.

The first droid to attack came up behind him, but just as it's about to strike him down Ezra does a swift downwards turn while at the same igniting his lightsaber slashing at the droid's legs. Two other droids rush after him with their staffs pose to strike.

 _Bzzt_

 _Bzzt_

Ezra blocks their attack simultaneously and with a low grunt he pushes them back.

The droids that were keeping their distance begin to take flight as their feet begin to activate their little thrusters. They begin to fire off at him to make an opening for the others to land a hit.

Bzzt

Bzzt

Bzzt

He dodges and deflects the incoming bolts while at the same time keeping an eye on the enemies on the ground. He aims his blaster at an approaching droid and fires off a few bolts though it easily deflects the shots with a twirl of its staff, but it does step back.

Pushing off his legs Ezra jumps into the air appearing in front of the flying droids and with a quick slash he slashes at its head then its legs.

Not quick enough to react the droid falls to the ground headless while its legs begin to fly around in a frenzy without anything to control them.

Ezra lands on the shoulders of another droid causing it to stagger around. He plants his blaster against its head and fires off three shots making the lights in its eyes flicker and shut down. Jumping off the droid he lands a few feet away as it crumbles onto the ground falling on its knees.

Letting out a breath, he looks at the three remaining droids who begin to circle him their electro staffs rapidly twirling around in front of them.

Standing back up right, Ezra tosses his blaster aside and holds his lightsaber with both hands as he gets into a stance. He keeps his eyes aware of the droids surrounding him as their weapons give off a constant buzzing noise.

He waits for them to strike first as he begins to clear his mind readying himself.

In an instance all three droids lift their staffs and swing down to strike him only for all three of them to be blocked.

And so, it begins, strike, block, strike, block and strike.

All three droids were striking away at Ezra who in return is blocking every single attack. He's starting to be pushed back as they push in their assault.

A stray staff made its way past his defense and struck him on the shoulder causing him to swing at the droids who dodged by jumping away.

"Heh I guess these guys are a lot tougher than I thought." Ezra looks at the three remaining droids and cracks his neck with a smile. "Alright then." He goes into a fighting stance his lightsaber at the ready.

With sliding of the door, steam begins to seep into room as Ezra walks in with a towel wrapped around him. He starts to hum a happy tune as swinging his hips to a nonexistent song as he makes his way towards his clothes on the bed.

"Ahem."

He lets out a short yelp, but as he screams he brings him arms up in a comical fighting stance. Though to be completely honest with him letting out a girlish scream and only in a towel he didn't look all that threatening.

"Calm down their Mr. Jedi Knight I'm not here to cause any trouble." Sabine teases as she walks up to him.

"I hate it when you sneak up on me like that." Says Ezra lowering his arms seeing her and gives her a small frown.

Rolling her eyes, Sabine smiles back as she looks at him up and down. She'll never get used to seeing his body and to make things better she knew that his body was all hers. She walks up to him and places a hand on his chest slowly stroking him.

"As much as enjoy a good feel up here and there I'd like to put some clothes on unless…" Without even being able to finish his sentence as his lips are attacked by hers. He pulls away and looks down at her with a surprised look but immediately smiles. "Alright so what bringing this all of a sudden?"

Without answering, Sabine tilts her head into his neck giving him a few nips and kisses. Making sure she had him where she wants him she pushes him down onto the bed.

Ezra looks up to see her pulling off her shirt revealing her bare chest then she pulls off her shorts and panties revealing herself to him. He can already feel his mini lightsaber springing into action as it made a tent under the towel. He sees her crawling on top of him as she slides her body against him. She leans in next to his head and brings her lips to his ears.

"Let's just say I finally have some good news for us." She whispers into his ear. She gives his ear a quick nip and leans back out staring back down at him.

"Oh?" Ezra gives her a goofy smile as he likes what he's hearing and well…seeing. "Well I can't wait to hear it."

The two share another kiss together as they ready themselves for another round of fun.

A jolt of pain begins to erupt in Ezra's right arm causing it to go stiff. He lets out a pain filled cry causing Sabine to stop her actions as worry begin to fill her expression.

"Ezra!" Sabine shouts as she watches him twitch and cry in pain. "What's wrong? What's happening?" She grabs onto to his arm as she tries to figure what was wrong with him.

The pain is now spreading through his entire right side of his body. As tears begin to form Ezra could barely say a word as he desperately looks up at Sabine.

Sabine sat alone in the medical ward of her home while Ezra was being examined in the room behind her. Without enough time to change into a full set of clothes all she wore was Ezra spare shirt and some shorts. The chill of the room didn't bother her at all as her focus is on Ezra. She drops her head and buries it into her hands.

His suffering ended not long ago as his cries and groans finally stopped, but she has yet to be told that she can see her.

Just knowing that he was in that much pain causes her to let out a croak as the image of his pain filled faces pops up into her head. She then places one hand on her stomach giving it a firm grab as the of Ezra leaving her in the world…and they're future.

The sound of the entrance doors sliding open caught her ear, but she didn't even take the time to look up to see who it is. She feels someone taking a seat next to her and wrap an arm around her shoulder.

Not caring who it is, Sabine leans into the embrace as tears begin to form in eyes.

"I spoke with the doctor he says Ezra will be fine." Says the voice of her mother who's holding her. "They're doing a full examination to find out what's happening to him."

Sabine doesn't respond as she only listens to her mother's words.

This time the door behind them opens and out walks the head doctor.

Both Wrens looks up with Sabine being the first one on her feet.

The doctor gives both a small bow before pulling up a holopad.

"Madam Wren, Lady Sabine," he greets as he approaches the two in their native tongue. "We've finished our scans of master Bridger and it seems that his body is fill with some sort of nanodroids."

Sabine's heart almost skips a beat as she knows the damage those microscopic droids can do.

The doctor taps on the screen revealing a small holographic frame of Ezra's body with half of it in red.

"It seems that the nanodroids become active by a certain remote command," bringing his fingers up to the body he spreads his fingers zooming into body and showing an image of one of the droids. "It seems these droids a meant to cause pain by sending out shocks of electricity and with the number of droids in his body they'll cause excruciating pain and paralysis."

"Are they lethal?" Sabine asks.

The doctor gives her a sympathetic look but shakes his head. Allowing Sabine to let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Luckily, it seems that these are specifically modified to only disrupt a person as way of torturing it seems."

"Can I…can I see him?" Sabine asks.

The doctor only nods as he steps aside allowing the younger Wren to move past him and charge into the room.

Sabine quickly enters the room and scans it to find Ezra. Her eyes fall onto a bed with a resting Ezra. She quickly moves to him but makes sure to be quiet in hopes to not disturb him.

Once she steps next to his bed she stares down at him with a painful look.

As if sensing her presence, Ezra opens his eyes and looks up at her with smile.

"You know I said I can get use to waking up to find you next to me, but I'd prefer you to be next to me in bed then standing next to me." He says smiling up at her.

Sabine kneels next to him and gives him a weak smile and laughs as she finds it amazing that he can still joke after what he just went through, but then again that's just who he is and why she loves him.

She takes the time to explain what is wrong with him.

Ezra listens to every word all the while noticing her hand firmly holding her stomach. He slowly places a hand on hers as she keeps on speaking.

"Is there a way to get rid of them?" He asks.

"The doctor says that it'll take some time to rid of them in your system and that the medical treatment for it will take some time."

Ezra only nods his head as he looks down at him right arm and grasping his hand into a fist.

"Do they know how I got them in me?"

Sabine shakes her head no.

"The only way they could've been transferred to you is either you consumed them, or they were injected into you."

He can see the worried look on her face while at the same time she's trying to figure out how this could've happened. The strange thing is the only time he ate anything was usually here in her home. And there isn't a time where he's been stabbed by anything…or maybe.

"Konda…" Ezra whispers.

Sabine looks down at him as he says the name curious as to why he would say it out of nowhere.

"What?"

"Back on Konda's ship when I was sneaking around the ship I meet him somewhere and then I felt that pain on my shoulder."

"You're saying that Konda injected the nanobots into you?"

"Well it's the only thing I can think of." "Ezra smiles up at her letting out a small laugh. "Guess he needs a little leverage to able take on me hmm?"

Sabine, rolling eyes but smiling places a hand on her chin as she tries to put things together.

"If that's true then we'll need actual proof to be able accuse him of this…" Her eyes grow wide as she springs up from her seat next to him and runs out the room.

Ezra not really knowing what happened stares at the door confused and a little worried at her sudden spaz out the room.

All the while he sees her mother poking her head through the door and staring at Ezra with the same look he has. He shrugs his shoulder at her letting her know that he has no idea what just happened.

Walking into the room Ursa makes her way towards Ezra.

"It seems that you're feeling better?"

"Uh yeah I guess so." Ezra says giving her a nervous smile. It was like that night with Sabine's father all over again but thank the stars there wasn't any alcohol this time.

"I do hope you'll be alright for your match with Konda tomorrow." She says sounding a little worried but does well to hide it…well for the most part.

"Well actually speaking of Konda I thi…" Ezra starts but is interrupted when Sabine is back in the room now in a full set of clothes and with the communicator that Ezra got her in hand and a holopad in the other.

"I think I have an answer to all this." Sabine says walking up next to her mother and typing in a few images on the holopad and then on the communicator. "While I couldn't find any exact information about that would lead us to the source of our problems I did find a garbled recorded message that might help us." She taps a button allowing a recorded audio message to start playing.

" _sstch…_ I understand… _sstch…_ those damn mercenaries lead them back to their station… _sstch_ …destroying the station will cut any loose ends… _return to base once your job is done...we need to prepare for the fight with the jedi tomorrow."_ And just like that the audio ends.

"I find it a little ironic how the person responsible for attacking our ships and sending a droid attack force to the same place they hired to attack us has a fight with a jedi the next day." Sabine says with a smile as big as her pride right now.

"Konda could be responsible for all these attacks on our people?" Ursa says as she places a hand on her chin. "Such a disgrace from such a noble clan."

Ezra looks up at her with an impressed smile but also gives her a somewhat confuse look.

"That's great and all, but we can't really do much if we don't know where this "base" of theirs is."

Sabine rolls her eyes as she taps another image on the screen revealing coordinates of the base. She looks back down at him giving him the 'are you questioning my powers' look making him silently take back his words.

"I'll take a small team to these coordinates and hopefully we'll be able to finally find some of the answers." She turns to her mother looking for her approval to which she gives by nodding her head. "And maybe if what you said about Konda being responsible for the nanobots in you is true I'm sure we'll find the answer to that there too."

"Wait a second," Ezra says giving her another look. "You're not going to take me with you?"

"You're fight with Konda is tomorrow." Sabine says. "And traditions states that if the challenger does not arrive then the claimer will be announced the victor."

Ezra wants to say something, but he only just clenches his fists. He knew that if he didn't want some bastard having his hands-on Sabine, but at the same time he didn't want her to go off on a mission like this alone. If he learned anything from their experience from the mercenary station anything connected to this problem will lead to fire fight.

Sabine places her hands on his as she senses his inner distress.

Ursa noticing that vibe of the room is changing into something more…personal and emotion she decided to leave to prepare for her daughter's mission and as well as to give the two some space.

With her mother gone, Sabine sits down on the bed and pulls Ezra's head and rests it onto her shoulder.

Neither say anything as Sabine starts to slowly rock his head on her shoulders.

"Once we finally get past all of these problems we can start thinking of the future…our future." Sabine says with her eyes falling on him and then to her stomach.

"Fighting storm troopers? Taking on star destroyers single handed? Or perhaps crawling through more rancor crap infested sewers!" Ezra jokes though that gets him a few pinches from Sabine. "Okay okay," he laughs. "I guess I wouldn't mind a mini version of me running around causing whatever ruckus he'd do."

Sabine lets out a sigh as she holds in a laugh and wonders how she fell in love with a person like him.

"You be careful…alright." Ezra says with a change of tone. "And I'll make Konda eat every single word he has ever said to you." He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close. Lifting his head, Ezra stares up into her eyes to which she stares back.

Sabine leans down and connects her lips with his.

Ezra is sitting on a cold metal bench in his personal battle armor fiddling around with one of the gauntlets. Form the large stone doors to his left, he can hear a large crowd roaring from the other side.

"Any minute now." He says to himself.

Today was finally the day and to be completely honest Ezra is beyond nervous though not really because of the challenge, but because Sabine was probably neck deep in blaster fire.

Earlier that day Sabine took his ship with a small team of fighters to infiltrate the unknown base of their recent attackers.

The plan is for him to occupy Konda or whoever it is commanding the attacks while she would find out whatever is she can at the space station. Hopefully to not grab any suspicion of her disappearance they set up a shadow hologram of her.

They share another kiss and a tight embrace before heading off to their different objectives.

His leg starts to shake as Sabine was the only thing popping into his head.

"Nervous?"

Ezra jumps a little hearing a voice behind him. Turning around her spots Sabine's father Alrich walking up to him with a cup in hand. He gives it a questionable look as the older man hands it over to him.

"Don't worry it's just water." He laughs.

Ezra gives him a nod of thanks taking a long drink from the cup emptying it in one go.

"Thanks."

Alrich takes a seat next to Ezra sitting silently though this was giving Ezra an awkward vibe.

"You know every time Ursa would go out for a mission of some kind whether big or small I would always fear the worst thinking what would I do without her." The older male says not looking at Ezra. "and every time she'd return and every time I would embrace her as if it has been an eternity." He places a hand on Ezra's shoulder and gives him an encouraging look. "Sabine may have my passions, but she also has a lot of her mother in her as well."

Ezra looks up to him and gives him a small smile and nods his head.

The sound of horns ring through the room signaling the beginning of the fight.

Getting up from the bench the two looks at each other neither saying a word only nodding.

Walking up to the large doors, Ezra takes in a deep breath before pushing them open. Before him was an open colosseum and surrounding it was a large crowd of various groups some in armor and others not. Standing in the middle of the arena stands the man he's been training his knuckles for.

Ezra walks up to Konda who has his helmet to his side smiling up at Ezra.

"My it's finally time for us to get this show on the road." Konda says all the while giving Ezra a mocking grin.

"Oh definitely, I've been waiting for a long time to party." Ezra returns.

The two of them turn to face another Mandalorian walking up to them his armor worn showing that he's been through years and years of battle.

"Welcome young warriors today you're here to prove who is worthy of the hand of lady Sabine of clan Wren." He turns to the crowd revealing Sabine standing with her family each of them wearing their respective attire. "You will both face each other in three different challenges: Your skills with a blade, marksmanship and finally the hand to hand combat."

Ezra turns to look at "Sabine" and takes in a deep breath. Closing his eyes, Ezra starts to pull an image of Sabine in his head calming his mind as he thinks of her smiling face. Cracking his head, he turns to face Konda who in turn does the same.

"Let us begin with the first challenge!"

 **AYYY finally the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait but no worries i've already started working on the next chapter and hopefully it'll be out a week or two later...but I'm really sure :P. Again I appreciate all your favs and follows and reviews.**

 **Looks like the fights finally about to begin and with only 3-4 chapters left whoo baby stuff is about to goooo down!**


	20. Chapter 19

An elder Mandolorian warrior stood before the jedi and heir his eyes blocked by his helmet. Even for his age his presence gave off an aura of power and respect as from what Ezra can guess is from all the years of battle and over seeing many past challenges like the one, he's in now.

The older man looks down at the two younger men taking a turn to stare at each of them for a few seconds. Nodding his head, he raises his hands towards the crowd his cloak flowing from the sheer force his arms.

"The challenge today will decide who is worthy of the hand of Sabine Wren daughter of Ursa Wren of Clan Wren." The older man turns to Konda who has his chest puffed with his typical smug grin on his face. "Konda Strorrass of Clan Eldar has declared for the hand of lady Sabine, he is the heir of a great clan, he has accomplished many achievements all at such a young age compared to most veterans."

A large portion of the crowd cheers some even chanting Konda's name. This only greatens the aura of smugness coming from the young mandolorian.

Ezra looks at his opponent who in return stares back whilst giving him a mocking grin.

Konda tilts his head gesturing for Ezra to show off his achievements.

The elder man turns to Ezra his gaze unreadable due to his helmet.

The young jedi wasn't expecting much seeing as how the crowd cheered for a well known "celebrity" not really much he can put up against that.

"Ezra Bridger," the mandolorian calls out. "has come to challenge Konda for the right to Lady Sabine's hand." Ezra half expected him to finish there, but he was surprised to hear him continue on. "He fought along side house Wren to rid of the Empire from Mandalore allowing us to once again to be a people of great power and honor." He didn't stop there. "For an outsider with no connection to our past or our people he chose to fight laying his life on the line for the sake of all Mandalore."

Again, to his surprise a rather large crowd let out a cheer for him most of which was from clan Wren, but some came from various pocket groups. Though the group wasn't as big as Konda's fan the crowd for Ezra was just as loud.

Ezra turns to look at Konda giving him the best 'bring it on' look he can do.

Konda's expression faltered slightly but went back to his original smugginess.

The older man signals the two to follow him.

Walking side by side the two men follow him.

"Would you think that Sabine prefer her man more forceful or perhaps she might…" Konda doesn't get to finish as Ezra cuts him off.

"She prefers her man to be able to kick another's ass if she found out that man was talking about her like that." Ezra says as his knuckles begin to show white.

All Konda does is laugh as the thoughts in his head just makes him that much more excited about what is to come.

They're both commanded to take a few paces away from each other.

As he walks Ezra looks up to see the Wren clan watching him each of them silently cheering him on. Stopping, he swiftly turns around as does Konda and the two stare down at one another both of them waiting for the signal.

Suddenly the entire arena becomes silent as all eyes fall onto the two men facing off each other.

Ezra's closes his eyes to focus his mind on the task at hand. To win for Sabine, to win for their future, and to win for the family that is to come.

The silence is broken by the eruption of ceremonial gong.

Within seconds both warriors dash towards each other.

 **~Elsewhere~**

Sabine crouched behind a large rock as she activates her helmet visors as she observes what seems to be a large stone mountain. Zooming in, she spots hangar doors opening allowing a transport to fly in with large crates attached to its bottom.

She pulls up her wrist communicator and clicks on a button.

"There's a hangar at the northern side with transports entering and leaving every thirty minutes." She says. "We'll infiltrate on next approaching shipment prepare yourself when the time come be ready."

"Yes ma'am." Comes another voice.

Sitting against the rock, Sabine pulls off her helmet and lets out a sigh as she mentally prepares herself though unfortunately all she could think about is Ezra. She's worried about what could happen to him especially with what's going on with his body. Which is why she needs to make sure this mission is a success. She places a hand on her stomach.

"For our family."

Giving her stomach a firm squeeze, she gets up from her spot and moves back to ship were she and her team hid it inside a nearby cavern. She and five others are tasked to infiltrate the base and to find proof of any kind to Prove Konda's actions.

"Is everything ready?" Sabine asks the leader of the squad.

The larger and bulkier warrior stands at attention and nods.

"Yes ma'am, everyone has been briefed and are ready to commence the mission."

Sabine nods and dons her helmet and cracks her neck as she signals her warriors to prepare themselves.

With only a few minutes before the next ship arrives, Sabine and her followers waited just below the hangar doors all the while keeping to the shadows in order to not be spotted.

"Keep that jammer up at all times we don't want their censors picking us up." The sound of a approaching ship causes everyone to look up. "Get ready we only have a few seconds to enter the base."

The sound of the hangar doors signals the team to make their move. With their window already as small as it is the team waited for the ship to be halfway through the doors before jump packing in. With stealth they ran towards a few crates to stay out of sight and take in their surroundings.

It seems only some of the occupants are Mandalorian while most of them are droids either standing guard or tending to manual labor.

Sabine signals her men to follow her as they sneak behind crates and consoles making sure not to alarm anyone or anything. She stops at a large blast door being guarded by a couple of droids.

Seeing this obstacle, Sabine took a minute to think of way through. A grin appears on her face as she grabs one of her men and orders him to follow her back to the ship. Pulling out a bag of explosives, Sabine begins to place a few thermal detonators along the lower belly of the ship.

Behind his mask, the mandalorian next to her holding the bag of explosives has a questionable look.

"Uh ma'am isn't the plan for us to make as little noise as possible?" he asks.

Attaching the last detonator, Sabine turns to the blast door with its guards.

"We're going to need a distraction it's either this or go in guns blazing and hopefully all come out of this alive." Sabine responds. She motions him to follower back to the rest of the squad.

With the count of her fingers Sabine signals the team to duck and activates the explosives.

 **~Elsewhere~**

The sound of roaring crowd fills the stadium as two men duke it out against one another in the field below.

Ezra and Konda are circling each other both with their raised at the ready. As if waiting for the right moment neither of them made a move to strike. Both of them had their fair share of bruises or cuts not to mention their deep breaths.

After a few more seconds, Ezra took the first action as he sent a quick strike Konda's way but it was meet by his forearm with a block. And with this Konda took the opportunity to counter with an uppercut which landed, but fortunately Ezra was quick enough to step back to lesson the blow by allowing it to only scrape his chin.

"My my I expected you to have fallen by now." Konda says.

Shaking his head Ezra looks up at him and grins.

"Well I'll have you know my mother can hit way harder than you can." Ezra returns. "If you think I'm tough to beat she can beat down a jedi master with just a wrench." He leaps back at Kond a flurry of punches followed by two forward kicks.

The combo being a bit much for the young mando he was only able to block the first few strikes making him stagger back.

"Guess you need to work on your form hmm?" Ezra taunts.

Konda lets out a small laugh as he charges at Ezra with a combo of his own. Two swings from his left followed by a misleading right only to be stopped halfway with an uppercut soon after.

Ezra falls on his back causing a loud uproar. His eyes became a little blurry as he fought off the ringing sensation in his ears.

"Karabast that one hurt." Jumping back up on his feet he gets back into the fight.

The fight continues for nearly twenty more minutes as both of the fighters begin to lose their strengths. Both men sending blow after blow at one another each landing hit here and there each receiving their injuries.

The members of clan Wren watch with fists clenched and scared eyes. Ursala turns her eyes to her husband who does the same his expression mirroring hers. She places a hand onto his in which he holds tight

"Well it seems...that...we are almost finished." Konda says with doing his best to control his breathing.

Ezra is in the same state but raises his fists anyways ready to continue the fight. He needs to win, he has to win...he will win. He focuses his mind on the prize at hand, Sabine, their future...their family. Letting out a smooth breath he looks back up at Konda with great determination as he's ready to go on.

"What the…?" Ezra whispers as he notices a small spark from Konda's right in that moment Ezra's entire body began to seize up as pain rippled through his entire body. His eyes became wide as watch as Konda came rushing at him.

 **~Elsewhere~**

The entire station was in chaos as most of the personnel rush towards the hangars to clear out the fire and save whatever assets they can.

Meanwhile Sabine and her team made their way towards the command room. Upon finding the doors Sabine halts her men and orders for a scan of the next room.

"I'm only reading four life forms ma'am." One of her men says.

Sabine nods her head and pulls out her blasters signaling everyone else to do the same. She order three of her men to stand at the other side of the door. Another stands at the ready to open the blast doors.

On her mark the blast doors slide open but unfortunately for her and her men instead of just four mandalorians before her men stood four mandos and eight more battle droids two of which are commando droids.

In mere seconds the room fell into a full wide and her men are able to shoot down two warriors and three droids who are caught off guard. The rest ran behind cover while Sabine and her men did the same.

Fortunately for Sabine the regular battle droids are a lousy shot and had little to no sense of dodging and are easy picking. It's the mandalorians and commando droids who are a problem.

The said droids began to advance upon her squad as they ducked and weaved past their fire and began to engage in close combat. The droids pull out metallic blades from their backs and strike down.

One of her men was unlucky and is striked on the head with a terrible cracking noise of his helmet and with the amount of force given by the droid his entire body slammed down onto to the ground.

The other was quick enough to dodge and tumble away and blasting the head of the droid completely off. She then moved on to help another with dealing with the second commando droid.

Meanwhile Sabine and the two other are dealing with the other two mandos.

One of her men was shot dead center between his eyes.

Sabine rushes one of the mandalorians and slams him against a console and turns towards the other and puts two blaster bolts into his chest.

Sabine lets out a sigh as she turns to see the rest of her men finishing off the last droid though with the loss of another one of her men.

They turn to her and nod their heads as they stand guard at the door.

Sabine turns to the consoles and begins to hack her way into the system in order to find the proof she's looking for. Though as she skims her eyes on the screens her ears catch the sound of a small cheering from another screen to the side. Looking to her side she sees that the fight between Ezra and Konda is being shown on the screen. Each time he is hit she could feel her own heart hurting.

As she watches the fight more and more her determination to find what she needs grows. Her fingers begin to tap away at the console going through file and file, database through database.

Her eyes grow wide as the screen in front of her glows up revealing a signed contract with the family crest of Clan Eldar. This is it this is what they fought to find to finally prove the crimes done by Konda. She begins to download the file into her gauntlet letting out a sigh as she leans back against seat. With the download complete she taps at her gauntlet and sends the file back to her family to receive.

Unfortunately, her small moment of victory is cut short when she hears a terrible sound from the screen.

Her entire face fell into dismay as she watches Ezra freeze his face falling into the same expression from the first time she saw him seize up. Her eyes grow in horror as Konda slams a fist directly into his face causing him to fall on the ground. He then sits on top of him and begins to unleash blow after blow While Ezra tries his best to barely block some of the punches.

"Terrifying...isn't" asks a voice.

Sabine twists her entire body around blasters in her hand though she almost drops them as she sees Konda walking into the room. Her eyes fall on the two dead bodies near the entrance and quickly falls back onto Konda. She fires a blast on the ground in front of him causing him to stop in his tracks.

He looks down at the charred floor and back at Sabine...smiling.

"My my dear Sabine did you always have such an itchy trigger finger?"

"What are you doing here?" Sabine shouts ignoring his idiotic question. "You're supposed to be there…"

"Beating you're jedi to a messy pulp?" He says nudging his face towards the screen.

Sabine doesn't dare to watch what is going on as she kept her blasters on Konda. She watches him pull out a small trigger with a glowing red and yellow bulb on its tip. Immediately she knows exactly what that device is.

He can see her eyeing the device in his hands and smiles.

"Oh I'm sure you know what this little thing is...you do don't you?" he asks as he presses a button causing the red bulb to light up in flashes. And what came next almost broke Sabine.

From the screen she can hear Ezra letting out a cry of pain.

As Sabine tries to keep all her focus on Konda, she doesn't a figure slowing crouching up behind her.

"You give all Mandalorians a bad name," Sabine spits. "You dishonor our ways and you're a coward!"

The sound rushing footsteps echoed throughout the halls behind Konda, she's running out of options. She eyes the device in his hands and decides that there's only way she'll be able to survive this.

"Now now my dear no need for harsh words." Konda says. "I only do this because I...AAACH!" He didn't finish his sentence.

As he spoke Sabine aimed her blaster and fired though not at Konda, but at the device in his hand. Landing the shot the bolt shot through the device and Konda's hand causing him to drop it and clench his hand.

Sabine fires off a few more shots at the device destroying it. She turns her eyes at the screen with worry and to her relief she sees Ezra stopping a punch with his hand. Her body then surged with pain as electricity courses through her body causing her to fall unconscious.

The Mandalorian that was knocked out earlier behind the console stood behind Sabine look at the Konda who is cradling his hand.

"Take to one of the cells and make sure she's restrained." Konda says through gritted teeth.

 **~Elsewhere~**

Everyone watches as "Konda" sits on top of Ezra mercilessly punching his face. The young jedi could barely move his body as the nanobot within him barely allowed him to move.

"You don't deserve her." says Konda after every blow. "When I'm done with you she'll be mine." Ezra grits his teeth trying so hard to move. He can feel the blood running down his nose to which he knows for sure that is broken. "I know she may be a little broken in thanks to you, but no matter eventually she'll forget all about…" He stops his eyes growing wide as his fist is stopped by Ezra's hand.

Ezra doesn't know what just happen, but he's pretty sure Sabine has something to do with because now the pain was gone and he can move which means he can fight.

Letting out a ragged breath Ezra pulls Konda towards him slamming a fist into his face so hard that he sends him flying back.

Slowly, Ezra begins to pick himself up doing his best to keep himself steady starts to walk over to the still dazed Konda. Crouching down he grabs him by the collar and with one hand and brings him to eye level.

Konda shakes his head and stares back at Ezra and to his surprise he only sees rage...pure rage. He didn't have time to say or even think as his face starts to be pummeled by Ezra. He's kept in place by Ezra's firm grip on his collar, but is soon reduced to a rag doll.

Ezra begins to calm down as his breathing is short and fast. He looks at Konda and notice his head twitching and his face torn here and there letting out small drips of black ooze. Dropping his body on the ground, Ezra bends down and digs his fingers into the cuts. He then pulls back and his eyes grow wide in shock.

The audience let out a gasp and begin to murmur amongst themselves. At first they fear that the young jedi has gone mad, but when he pulled back the face of the suppose heir of clan Eldar they all stare in disbelief.

Beneath him was a broken mechanical face twitch and sparking and now spewing out nonsense with the same voice as Konda.

Ezra's hand begins to shake as he drops the fake face onto to the ground as he turns his attention towards the Wren family. And even with his bruised and swollen face they all knew what he's thinking and the horrifying realization he felt.

"Sabine."

 **Author's Note** **Hey guys! sooooooo sooooo sooooo sorry for such a late update i've been rather busy with my life. I'm at the point right now trying to decide if what i'm doing with life (career wise) is really what i want to do and i'm trying to pursue something a little different while at the same time trying to deal with a very stressful work environment.**

 **I'm putting a lot of my time into my first solo project in hopes to have a small foothold of a new career path i want to take which is art mainly so cartooning/webcomic. It's probably the main reason I haven't been working on TFC because I've been so focused on perfecting and tuning up my skills again in order to find my style and in hope that it'll be appeasing for my viewers. Not to mention I've been writing and going through the storyline and character creation.**

 **Another reason to why it is taking so long to update is because since the story is ending soon I want make sure the ending is good. Simple as that because the main reason I'm probably only continuing this story is because of the positive and wonderful responses from all of you and with all you enjoying the story I want to make sure the ending is at least satisfactory.**

 **So no worries the story will be done I just hope i can finish this story within the next 2-3 months since there's probably only a few more chapters left.**

 **Sorry you if had read this little spiel of mine, but I just want to let you guys that I'm not neglecting this story on purpose.**

 **As always I always appreciate your lovely reviews and love and as always I hope you enjoyed the reading!**


	21. Chapter 20

Her vision starts out as a blur as the world seems to sway back and forth. She shakes her head to help with the numbness and with the rattle of chains Sabine can see what is keeping her suspended in air.

Looking around, she finds herself in an empty room without her armor leaving her only in her under armor and bare feet. She tries to lift herself up, but a large pain occurs from her side causing her to hiss in pain.

"Karabast!" She almost yells dropping her head. "Okay Sabine...think this isn't the first time you've been captured." She blows a strand hair away from her eyes. "Only this time you're chained up by a man who's worse than rancor dung, you have no means of escape, you don't have your blasters, and...Ezra's..."

The sound of opening doors catches her attention though it didn't change the way she felt it actually made her feel even worse.

Konda walks into the room with a tray of water and some kind of food ration.

Sabine sends him a death glare shit on the ground in front of him and sharply turning her gaze away from him. He shakes his head and places the tray on a nearby table.

"I apologise for your current housing, but for the safety of everyone here you'll have to stay this way until…" Even without looking Sabine could tell that he was staring at her in a way that would make her sick. "Certain urges must be met." He places the tray down and brings up the cup to her. "Thirsty?" he asks wagging the cup in front of her face.

Sabine ignores him as she silently tries to think of a way out.

"Now now Sabine there's no need to be giving me the silent treatment." He says as if talking to a child. "You should really think more on the bright side." he places the cup back on the tray. "You and I? We're meant to be. Think of all the things we could accomplish you and I, we can bring back Mandalor to its rightful glory." He looks to her to find her still not paying him any attention.

He pulls up a datapad from behind him and begins to scroll through it.

"Look, I know you're infatuated by that jedi friend of yours," a small grins forms as he notices a small twitch from her. "But would you actually be happy? To be completely honest I find it quite comedic thinking that he could satisfy you properly." When his eyes fall onto an interesting line of information his grin turns into a toothy smile. "I find it even more hilarious of a mandalorian-jedi hybrid."

Sabine's eyes grew wide at what she just heard.

Konda can clearly see this and takes the chance to strike.

"My my Sabine you must feel quite horrible carrying that inside you." Konda puts away the datapad as he can clearly see her shaking. "Thankfully we have the medications to get rid of that...child."

Sabine tries to make lunge at him but with her arms restrained all she could do was thrash her body and kick her legs. Sadly, with the pain from her sides and her body still tired she slowly goes limp as her breathing becomes ragged.

"Sabine please there's no need for you to…"

"I swear," Sabine cuts him off glaring daggers into him. "When I get out of these chains...I'll make yo-" She cut off by Konda who swiftly grabs her face bringing him face to face with hers.

Konda leans his face pass her face taking in a deep breath of her scent causing her to try to rip her face away only to no avail. As fierce as she is, Konda is enthralled to feel her shake within his grasp.

"Once I deal with the Jedi and anyone else who stands in "our" way you and I will will bring our world to a new age." He says directly into her ear. "No clans will stop us, no Jedi and not even the empire." He pulls back to face her once more his hand still grabbing a hold of her face. A smile forms on his face as he stares into her glaring eyes.

Without any warning, Konda smashes his lips onto Sabine's.

"MMMHMPH!" Sabine tries screaming as she thrashes and struggles. She tries to keep her lips closed shut, but with his hands squeezing her face to force them open she begins to panic and tries to think of something to help her...anything! She's quick to remember that her her legs aren't chained and with the strength she has in her she swings her right leg straight into Konda's gems. To her relief and slight joy she sees his eyes grow wide and his assault stop as he lets out a squeak.

"Gwaah!" He staggers away with one hand on his little warrior and the other on his stomach. He struggles to right himself up as he lets out a few dry heaves.

Sabine spits on the ground in front of him in hopes to get rid of his foulness from her mouth.

After a few minutes of pain, Konda shoots his head up to look at her and for the first time she can see anger within his eyes. Gone was his calm demeanor he always has instead his began to glow red with rage. He grabbed the table and knocks it over spilling the tray of food all over the ground followed by the sound of glass shattering.

Once he has fully recovered, he makes his way back to Sabine his fist clenched.

Sabine expected him to kiss her again but when she felt the sudden pain erupt on her stomach she knew that she has something else to brace herself for. Within seconds, Sabine felt a fury of punches slamming into her. She clenches her teeth as she braces herself from the oncoming assault. She refuses to show any sign of weakness, but the constant blows cause her to go limp.

Finally he stops and takes a few steps back letting out a breath. He pulls his hair back and wipes away a small amount of sweat from his brow. Letting out another breath, he turns to look at Sabine's limp form only to notice her glaring back at him with a defiant look in her eyes.

He glares back fists clenched once more, but instead of beating her he calms himself and walks over to the exit. As the doors slide open he stops and looks back her over his shoulder.

Sabine keeps her glare on him till the moment he leaves the room leaving her all alone again.

Once she knows for certain that he's gone is when she lets her body relax...well as relaxed as she can make it with the pain vibrating through her body. She lets out a whimper as the pain becomes too much to bear. Though no matter what else he'll do to her she'll fight to the end for their future.

She thought of Ezra and his love for her their past and present. The dream she had showing her the life of what they'll have together.

A single tear falls from her eyes as the warm images fill her head and just barely ease the pain.

 **Meanwhile**

Ezra shoots up from the bed he's laying in and flinch in pain as almost his entire upper body is covered in multiple bandages and medical padding. He scans his surroundings only for him to notice that he's the only one in the room.

Memories of his fight with Konda...no that wasn't Konda it was a droid and Sabine is.

"Sabine!" He nearly shouts as he jumps out of the bed only for him to fall on his knees from the pain that is his body. The damage done by the microdrones in him and the fake isn't serious thankfully, but he still hasn't completely recovered.

Pushing through the pain, Ezra picks himself up and slowly makes his way towards the door. He needs to find Ursa, Tristan, Alrich anyone he needs to know what's happening.

Is Sabine alright?

He walks out of the room and turns a corner only for him to run into Tristan who is carrying a tray of food.

"Ezra? What are you doing up? Your wounds haven't healed yet and…"

"Where's Sabine?" Ezra asks cutting him off. To his terror, Tristan's expression fell at the mention of his sister. "Tristan…" Ezra grabs the older man with shaky arms. "Where's Sabine?"

After convincing Ezra to go back to bed and to eat the food Tristan sat himself down next to the bed. He explains to him that they lost contact with Sabine and her team and that hasn't anything since. It wasn't until an encrypted message was received that they finally found out what happened to her. Tristan plays it for Ezra and to his horror, he watches as she chose to save his life by shooting the device. After watching her body seize up and fall the message ends leaving Ezra a shaking mess.

"We received the necessary information to accuse Konda of his crimes and now have the support of multiple clans to assault him and bring him in." Tristans says trying to bring a little hope for his Jedi friend.

Hearing this Ezra swings his legs over the bed with a grunt and storms over to the door once more ignoring the pain.

Tristan is quick to follow and grabs Ezra's hand, but as soon as he did, he immediately lets go when he sees the dark expression on his face.

"Ezra look I know you're worried about Sabine but," Tristan braces himself for the backlash that he knew was coming. "We have a plan and if we want to save her then we have to follow the…"

"If you're about to tell me to wait for the plan then you better be ready to be bed ridden because there is no way in hell that I'm going to wait here and do nothing." Ezra says through barred teeth.

Before tristan could say anything else, Ezra quickly made his way out of the room and ran down the hall. He pulls up his wrist communicator and presses down on a button.

"Ezra is up and about and he's planning on going after Sabine."

Meaning while Ezra did his best not to be spotted as he finds his way back to his room. Unfortunately, his clothes aren't here, but his lightsaber is and he's definitely going to need it. With the sound of the rushing footsteps towards his room Ezra tries to think of a way out and sadly his eyes stare up at the...great...just great.

Tristan barges into the room with two other guards.

"Ezra I need you to listen to me." Tristan calls out as he scans the to him a ceiling tiling slowly sliding back into place.

Crawling through the ceiling is definitely a step up from ventilation shafts and garbage chutes though the pain wasn't really helping.

Ezra carefully made with way through the ceiling, making sure not to make too much noise he would carefully lift certain tiles in hopes to find the room he's looking for.

After some time he pulls up a tile and pops his head into the hole. Seeing that the coast is clear and jumps down falling down onto his knees as he takes a moment to deal with the pain.

"Come on Bridger...this...this is nothing." He lets out a breath and brings himself back up standing and takes in his surroundings. A small smile forms on his face as he stares at the rack of blasters and rows of armor. He walks over and grabs a standard helmet that the common guard uses and looks it over checking if it fits.

It only took him a few minutes to grab what he needs and walk out of the armory with a small bag hanging behind him. He sees multiple guards running pass him in search of...well him.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Ezra makes his way towards the hangar and knowing that his ship is still out of commision he'll have to steal one of the spare shuttles.

With the armor and helmet on he can just make his way towards the ship with little to no problems. Once he finally finds a spare ship he makes his way towards the cockpit and starts to get ready to take off.

He takes a seat in the one seat to the left and dumps the bag on the seat to the right. Taking off his helmet he starts to pull the ship out of the hangar, but once he does the ships comms begin to flare.

"Ezra! I know that's you in there." Shouts the voice of Ursa. "I know what you're feeling, but I'm telling you right now that we need you to wait just a little longer and wel-"

He cuts the comms and begins to fly the ship out with multiple attendants to scurry away from the ship. Within seconds he's off and is setting the coordinates to Sabine's last known location.

Letting out a sigh, he grunts as a small pain erupts near his ribs. Bending over, he grabs the bag he placed in the chair next to him and pulls out a stimpack of some sort.

After a quick prick of the needle the pain slowly starts to go away and Ezra tosses the now empty syringe behind him. With the pain gone, he leans back into his chair, placing his hand on top his lightsaber.

"Don't worry Sabine...I'm coming for you." he says as if she can hear him. "Just hold for a little bit longer." His leg begins to shake as he wishes that the ship could fly faster.

Opening her eyes once again, Sabine still found herself bound by chains that held her up. With most of the pain gone from earlier with only a few bruises still lingering here and there she can now think of ways to get out of this situation.

Looking around she tries to find anything that can help, but the only thing she sees are a table and the tray of food Konda left her its contents spilled all over the floor.

"Gee I'm definitely not going to have a hard time eating...that?" Sabine stops as her eyes fall onto the silverware.

A grin forms on her lips as she looks up to the locks of her chains. She sees the size of the lock and the keyhole and back at the silverware.

"Alright Sabine all you have to do is figure out how your going to get that to that."

She stares at the fork thinking of a way to grab the utensil. And then it occurred to her that the fork isn't that far from her feet. Stretching out her leg she makes her first attempt to grab the fork with her feet.

"Come on." Sabine groans as she can feel the fork just graze her toes. This causes it to be nudged away just a bit making a frown formed on her face. She pulls her leg back to rest it and after a few seconds she tries again. Letting out a low grunt, she tries to push her feet ever so closer to the fork with every tap and nudge giving her more encouragement.

Finally after enough tugging the fork is finally under the tip of her big toe. Now all she has to do is carefully bring back over to her. Pressing her toe firm on the base of the fork she starts to drag it over to her.

The sound of the door opening cause the color to rush out of her face.

"Don't move what are you doing?" asks a robotic voice.

Sabine pulls her leg back as she looks up to see a droid walking over to her with its blaster pointing at her.

The droids walks over to her and picks up the fork with its metal digits and brings it to her face.

"Was what you're trying to gra-AAH!" It didn't get the time to finish as Sabine bites down onto the fork and swings her leg around the droids neck in one swift motion. "Waaaaagh!" The droids begins to thrash and kicks firing off a few blast before dropping its blaster.

To her relief the droid has a rather very thin and delicate neck allowing her to break clean off with a proper twist and kick with her legs.

With a sharp crack and sparks the droid falls on the ground with its head bouncing away.

Sabine is now taking deep breaths through her nose as the roughhousing cause her bruises to ache in pain.

Taking in a few deep breaths she kicks her legs up and does her best to wrap them along the chain to pull herself up so that her head is facing the locks on her hands. To say the least that the pain is starting to become unbearable the strain she's putting on here body right now. But she ignores its and begins to tinker with the lock with the fork in her mouth and to say that it is hard is well...it's very hard.

After multiple tries, Sabine hears a small click and in a matter of seconds she found herself on the ground with a loud thud. She lets out a low grumble as she stares up at the ceiling wringing her hands to readjust them.

Sitting up, she grabs the blaster thrown by the droid and picks herself up. With her new freedom and a boost of moral she makes her way towards the door. Sliding the door open she looks around to make sure the coast is clear before sneaking out with her blaster at the ready.

With the cold metal floor against her feet, Sabine's footsteps are muffled as she looks for a way off this base. Too busy thinking of a plan Sabine doesn't notice the group of droids led by a mandalorian walking in her direction. Without anywhere to hide Sabine fires off two blast taking out two of the droids and made a run for it.

"Stop her!"

Running as fast as her injuries will let her, Sabine keeps to a decent speed while firing back at her assailants.

She takes a sharp turn running into another group of droids.

"Freeze you surrounded." The mandolorian shouts his blaster aimed at her along with six others.

Sabine raises her blaster, but it was no use there's no way for her to get out of this.

It was then that the base shook causing everyone to stumble or fall. Giving Sabine the chance to run past her now downed pursuers.

"All security teams report to hangar," says a voice on the intercom. "I repeat all security teams are to report to the hangar."

 **Meanwhile**

Over two dozen droids are standing in front of a crashed shuttle with their blasters at the ready. A couple of living guards kept watch from the flanks weapons at the ready. Even with the large ship nearly destroyed and the small flames surrounding it the entire hangar fell quiet.

Some of the maintenance worker and guards could feel a cold presence from the ship.

It then happened in an instant.

The window to the cockpit literally flew at the closest droids crushing them instantly. Then came three grenades that erupts into a cloud of smoke followed by a spray for blaster taking down a couple more droids.

A figure then leaps out firing at the remaining droids and then moving onto the rest of the guards. Some of them ran out of fear from the mysterious attacker though two did stay to fight.

The first one fires off multiple shots while the other one extends blades from his wrist. Unlucky for either of them they're both slammed against the wall with neither of them being able to move. The one with the blade is pushed to the side towards a stack of large crates knocking him out. The one remaining watches with wide eyes a stream of green is brought up to his neck.

"Where do you keep your prisoners."

The smoke begins to disperse revealing the attack to be a very angry Jedi.

Ezra pushes his lightsaber closer to the guards slightly burning the outer layer. It was enough for the guard to spill any and all information to him.

Getting all that he can he throws the guards behind him crashing into a pile of broken droids.

He turns his attention down the hall where he can see another group of droids heading his way. Though it doesn't matter if they send a hundred droids to stop him he's going to save Sabine. Pulling out two thermal grenades from behind him, Ezra throws both down the hall causing a large explosion destroying the droids.

When the smoke clears and no droids are functioning Ezra makes his way down the hall blaster in one hand and lightsaber in the other.

 **Hey guys I'll make this short.**

 **for the long update no worries the last 2 chapters are being worked on right now and hopefully they won't take a half a year to post sorry again.**

 **2.I'm doing alright i'm making a little bit more free time to finish this story so no worries.**

 **always i just want to say thank you for the comments and encouragement if it weren't for the favs, follows, and great comments I'd probably would've lost all interest in this story awhile ago.**

 **As always I love the lovin and hope you enjoy the chapter!**


End file.
